


Compass Rose

by chilly_flame



Category: Voyager - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilly_flame/pseuds/chilly_flame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven hasn’t seen Janeway in a few years. But she hasn’t forgotten her, and she has a plan. Originally posted in 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this writing this story in November of 2007, and posted it wayyy back in 2011. Somehow in the course of transferring all of my livejournal fics, I missed this one. Here it is for any of you who may have missed it, or those of you looking to revisit this wonderful pairing. 
> 
> As always, thanks to Xander, who read this one far too often, over the entire course of its creation.

Seven watched the slight woman from a distance. Her hair was down, just brushing her shoulders, its highlights glinting with gold in the afternoon sun. Sweat dotted pale skin as she jogged at a leisurely pace, breath sending puffs of steam into the cool air. Other officers nodded respectfully at her as she passed, but she took no notice, appearing lost in thought. With a few exceptions she looked the same, but much had changed since the last time they'd spoken. Even now, years later, the feelings that had once confused Seven so intensely remained firmly in place.

Seven looked back on that final time she had seen Kathryn, on a transport platform at Utopia Planetia. Seven was departing work for the evening, and even from 100 meters away, she recognized the shock of auburn hair. Janeway seemed to sense the attention and spotted her at the same moment. Seven had stepped forward, mouth open as if to speak, heart pounding in anticipation. But Janeway had simply lifted her hand in a silent wave, and moments later, she disappeared in the transport. The empty space left behind caused an ache so deep Seven felt as though she'd been physically struck.

But today… Today was different.

Five years had gone by since Voyager’s return. Seven had grown and matured during that time. But one thing had not altered: her devotion to Kathryn Janeway. And now was the time that she would set her plan in motion. She would woo her former Captain. And she would win her heart, even at the expense of her own dignity.

The plan was to commence in a few short hours. It was simple. Arrive at Starfleet Headquarters. Schedule a lunch with Admiral Paris. Coordinate with Ensign Briggs to be certain that Admiral Janeway would also be present. They would see one another. Exactly four days later, Seven would arrive at Janeway’s office with a sincere request.

And then, everything would change.

\---

Kathryn stared out the window at the Bay, watching the fog roll in as it did most evenings. She was distracted by the mist more than usual tonight; the chill of the cool, gray blanket reminded her of her luncheon at the Officer’s Club the other day.

Even now, after so long, she couldn’t fight the memory of seeing Seven for the first time in almost three years.

Her hair was similar, but softer, somehow. Gentle curls fell from her uptwisted style, framing her face in the loveliest way. That visage was as familiar to Kathryn as her own, but there was a humor in Seven’s smile, an ease to her gestures that had unnerved Kathryn. She looked wise. No longer an innocent. But her eyes were as curious and questioning as before. Their pale blue depths had gripped Kathryn until Admiral Paris had called her name a second time, shaking her from the trance she’d fallen into at the dining table. It was embarrassing, but she couldn’t fault herself. Seven was, as she had always been, a vision. Perhaps more than ever. Kathryn hadn’t realized how she’d longed to see her friend again until it had happened; her heart had constricted in her chest at first sight. And when Seven held out her hand in uncertain greeting, Kathryn had been struck by its warmth and softness. The pressure had been faint, but Seven held on for a few seconds longer than proper.

Repeatedly hearing the name “Annika” struck her as odd, but Seven’s lunch companions and Admiral Paris all referred to her by that designation. Kathryn herself had tried it out, and she’d seen the strange frown cross Seven’s brow at her awkwardness. It was uncomfortable; Kathryn just couldn’t think of her Seven by any other name.

At that, she shook off the idea of Seven being “hers.” Seven was her own woman, and that was the end of it. They would not likely see each other again for a long time, and it was a relief to Kathryn. The tension that had sprung up between her shoulder blades had been absent for many years, but it was back now with a vengeance.

Time had done nothing but enhance Seven's beauty. Though her loose, flowing pants and blouse had been the distinct opposite of her form-fitting Borg biosuits, Kathryn got the impression that the young woman was in the peak of health. She wondered if she’d had any other implants removed, but dismissed the thought. She didn’t want to consider Seven’s implants, or the supple skin under Seven’s clothing, any more than she already had.

Thinking about those generous curves spurred a twinge of disappointment that she hadn’t held herself up to the kind of physical standards she used to on Voyager. But a desk job was a far cry from life on a starship. Gone were the days when she could spend hours playing Velocity, or climbing mountains, or running through the Indiana fields on the holodeck. She was lucky to get 30 minutes of jogging in a few times a week nowadays. Not to mention the fact that, well, she felt lazy. It was so hard to stay motivated.

Kathryn rolled her shoulders, trying to shake the kinks out of her back. Turning back to her desk, she was surprised to see Elan at her door. “Admiral, you have a visitor.”

She sighed. “I only have a second—I’m supposed to meet Phoebe for dinner.”

An imposing presence loomed behind her assistant, stepping into the doorway. “I will only take five minutes of your time, Admiral,” Seven said.

Kathryn blinked. “Seven, er, Annika, please come in.” She swallowed against a suddenly dry mouth. “Thank you, Elan. Can you let me know when Phoebe arrives?”

“Of course, Admiral,” Elan said, disappearing back into her office as Seven moved inside.

Taking a deep, quiet breath, Kathryn stood and waved Seven to sit down. “What can I do for you, Annika?"

With a small crinkle between her brows, Seven replied, "First, may I ask that you call me 'Seven'?" Gracefully, the taller woman sat in the chair in front of Kathryn's desk. She wore a fitted TPG uniform, without a hair out of place.

"Of course, Seven. I just thought that since everyone else called you Annika, I should follow their lead."

Seven's placid face broke into a sly grin. "Have you become a follower, Admiral?"

Kathryn grinned back. "Only when the brass is paying attention," she replied. But she still wondered about the name. "Is there any reason--"

"I just prefer it," Seven said simply.

"Of course." She would dig no further. Leaning back, she said, "What's on your mind?"

"I--I have a special request, Admiral. I don't quite know how to ask."

That was new. Seven had never been one to mince words. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, but, no. I--this is difficult, Admiral. I do not often ask for favors, especially from one who has sacrificed so much for me already."

Kathryn softened. It was strange to see Seven vulnerable. "Don't be afraid Seven. Just ask."

With a deep breath, Seven straightened her shoulders. "I would like to ask you to accompany me on a trip."

Kathryn blinked. "A trip." She didn't quite know what to say. "With you."

"Yes."

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

Immediately, Kathryn rejected the notion, but she felt that old pull nonetheless. The yearning had slept soundly for many years, and now was not the time to let it out of hibernation. "I'm afraid not, Seven. I'm simply unable to get away--"

"But it is essential for you to accompany me. Without you there will be no reason for the journey. And I cannot achieve my goal unless you attend."

"Goal?" Kathryn scratched at her neck nervously.

"There are… issues that prevent me from moving forward with my life, with my exploration of humanity. I must resolve them, and you are necessary to assist me in my mission."

"Me?"

"Yes."

Kathryn was almost afraid to ask. "What sort of… issues?"

Seven's face became blank. "They are maternal in nature."

Her stomach sank like a stone. "Oh," she said, the sound leaving her throat in a whoosh. "Of course."

Well, that was that.

\---

Seven watched the light go out of the Captain's eyes. Kathryn had always had a stellar poker face when it came to duty, but in more personal matters, she could be transparent if caught at the right moment. Seven was proud that she'd worded her statement in just the right way.

She almost felt badly for misleading the Captain, but she pushed that sensation away. If she was perfectly honest, the issues standing between Seven moving forward with her life were maternal in nature. But the issues weren't her own. They were Kathryn's.

She knew Kathryn cared deeply for her, or she had at one time. This was her chance to find out if the fire still burned between them as it had years ago. If only Seven had known what her feelings had truly meant then! But she quickly set that thought aside; Counselor Abatha was right. It wasn't helpful to regret the past now--she had been so young, so unknowing. A handful of years out of a Borg cube was not enough time to grasp the complexities of humanity, and especially the uncertainties of the heart. Now Seven realized she would never understand it all, but this was one arena she was determined to explore more fully. And she had years of personal examination and introspection on her side, unlike Kathryn. Seven assumed her former Captain had continued on through life as she used to: barreling forward, ignoring her own feelings, doing what was best for others. A most unattractive martyr complex, Seven thought. It was high time someone dismantle it.

"Does that surprise you?" Seven asked, waiting for Kathryn to respond.

Kathryn waved an elegant hand. "No, no," she said. "It's just… It's been a long time since we've seen one another. What's brought this on?"

"I have been attending counseling sessions for some time with Counselor Abatha on Utopia Planetia. Things have progressed well, but I find that I am blocked in some ways regarding my feelings for you." _Careful_ , Seven thought. _Don't go too far_. "I believe there are things that I would like to discuss with you at length about our past together, during what I consider an accelerated adolescence. Counselor Abatha believes that spending time with you may help me see certain events in a different light. Though she did not advise a trip, I felt it would be advantageous if we were both removed from our current circumstances. We would not be distracted by our lives, and it may speed up my 'process.'"

Kathryn tilted her head. Seven believed she was, as Troi had once put it, 'beginning to cave.' "I'm not sure… what sort of trip would this be?"

This was the other tough sell. Would she suspect something? Seven put her fears aside and said, "Sailing."

Kathryn's eyebrows flew up. "Sailing? God, Seven, I haven't been on a boat in years."

"But you once said how much you loved it. You promised to take me sailing, do you remember?" Seven recalled the moment Kathryn had said the words--they remained etched in her memory. Kathryn had been quiet as they’d sat in the Da Vinci studio, not long after her multiple personality incident. Seven had been sketching in the silence, and she'd sensed the Captain watching her. Minutes passed, and suddenly the Captain had offered, 'Would you come sailing with me, Seven?'

'Now, Captain?'

The captain's gentle chuckle had raised the hairs on the back of Seven's neck. 'No, when we get back to Earth. I think you might enjoy it.'

'Do you enjoy sailing, Captain?'

'Oh, I love it… The wind in your hair, the water on your face as the waves crash against the hull--it's almost as thrilling as taking a ship out of drydock for the first time. It's exhilarating. Makes you feel alive.'

Seven had nodded. 'I will accompany you.'

Kathryn's smile had been wide and affectionate. It had stolen Seven's breath.

Watching that same face gaze at her now so uncertainly, Seven wondered if Kathryn recalled that she had never truly promised to take her sailing.

"I do remember something about it," Kathryn finally said, looking vaguely over Seven's shoulder.

Seven kept her mouth still, fighting the urge to glory in her triumph.

"Admiral, I believe this endeavor will allow me to embrace my humanity. And… I need your help." Seven knew she was manipulating Janeway, but at this stage, she had no choice. Anything to get her on that ship, away from her Starfleet routine. Anything to awaken Janeway to the truth of her heart. She allowed the desperation to come through her voice in her entreaty. "Please." She felt tears gather in her eyes, knowing this was her last chance. As much as she was putting on an act, her need to be with Kathryn was as strong as ever.

Moments passed, and Kathryn steepled her fingers together. With a great sigh, she replied, "All right."

Seven swallowed and looked down at the floor. She was overwhelmed with relief, and anticipation for the future. It was going to happen. Wasn't it?

\---

"You're what?" Phoebe's fork stopped on the way to her mouth.

"I'm going away for a while," Kathryn said, hesitant to tell her sister the whole story.

"Says the woman who hasn't taken a vacation since who knows when. What, you lasted two weeks in Indiana after Voyager came home. What brought this on?"

Kathryn fidgeted in her seat, picking at the salad on her plate. "Just thought now was a good time."

Phoebe's eyes narrowed. "Okay, little sister, what the hell is up? I can see it in your face. There's more to this story, and you'd better spill. Otherwise I'm going to continue to harangue you incessantly until you confess."

"Well you won't have long to badger me, I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! You'll miss the Harvest Festival! Mom is going to blow a gasket!"

"She'll survive. This is… important."

An eyebrow, not unlike Kathryn's own, lifted in suspicion. "Is this about a man? Are you going off on a dirty weekend?"

Kathryn's throat closed momentarily. "No, for your information. It's not about a man at all."

Phoebe looked at her plaintively. "Come on, Katie. It's me. If it's so important, why can't you share?"

Though her mind was set firmly against saying a word, Kathryn found herself considering otherwise. Her meeting with Seven had awakened confusion long buried; perhaps it would be best to discuss things with her sister. "It's--it's Seven. She wants me to go away with her."

The fork finally dropped from Phoebe's hand and clattered noisily on the plate. "Seven of Nine--" she lowered her voice in the restaurant so as not to attract more attention. "Seven asked you to go away with her? It's a fucking miracle!"

“Stop it Phoebe, it’s not like that.”

“Not like what? You’re going on a trip with the most beautiful woman either of us has ever seen… It had better be like that.”

Kathryn shoved down her annoyance. “Seven has some issues to work out. Issues that have nothing to do with romance. She’s never felt that way about me, and I don’t feel that way about her either. I’m like--” Kathryn stumbled over the words—“a mother to her.”

“Bullshit, Katie, and you know it. You’ve always carried a torch for the girl.”

“She’s not a girl anymore, Phoeb. She’s nearly 34, and I’m sure she has her romantic life well in hand. She told me herself that she needs me to attend this trip because of… maternal issues.”

“I repeat: bullshit. I saw the way she looked at you on that first anniversary of your return. She looked like a lovesick puppy, and you barely glanced in her direction."

“She had just broken it off with Chakotay--”

“To be with you!”

“How would you know?” Kathryn spat. “And lower your voice. I don’t need the entire universe to hear this conversation.”

“She left Chakotay, Katie. She sought you out, and for some inane reason which I can’t recall, you avoided her. What were you worried about, that she’d seduce you away from your precious admiralty?”

That brought Kathryn up short. “That’s low, Phoebe. I have only ever wanted Seven to be happy. And I am not the person that can make that happen. I’m the only parental figure she’s ever had. I was her mentor for four years. It’s unacceptable to turn that into something lurid. I won’t do it. She means too much to me.”

“So you admit you care.”

“Of course I care!” Kathryn stabbed a slice of cucumber. “I wouldn’t have agreed to go if I didn’t.”

Phoebe frowned. “Katie, I can’t bear to see you like this. What are you doing?”

“I’m perfectly fine.”

“You still love her--”

“I never said anything about love--”

“Which is why you’ve been alone all this time. Wasn’t seven years of solitude on Voyager enough? You’ve been back for an age! ”

“It hasn’t been that long. What about that sculptor from Venice?”

“That lasted two weeks. And don’t tell me you even considered anything significant with him. He was gorgeous, he was sweet, but he was vapid as anything. It doesn’t count.”

“And the ambassador from Trill--”

“Come on, Katie. He could see right through you. He didn’t need to have lived ten lifetimes to see your heart wasn’t in it.”

That deflated Kathryn. She knew Phoebe was right, but she refused to admit it aloud. It was too private, too devastating. She had loved Seven for so long that every subsequent attempt at a relationship felt like a failure. No one had ever moved her the way Seven did, and she worried no one ever would. Angry tears stung her eyes and Kathryn closed them, defeated.

A hand rested upon hers gently. “Oh, Katie, I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t know what else to do. I have to go. Seven needs me.” She sniffed, swallowing against the tears. “Can you talk to Mom? I doubt I could explain properly.”

“Absolutely,” Phoebe replied. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll make up something or other, and she’ll be fine. She’ll probably be relieved you’re taking some time for yourself.” Her sister leaned back as the server refilled their glasses. “How long will you be gone?”

Kathryn looked at the plate of food she’d barely touched. “A week.”

“Where to?”

“We’ll be on a sailboat leaving from Darling Harbour in Sydney tomorrow afternoon.”

Phoebe blinked slowly. “Is it some sort of cruise?”

“Seven said it was a racing vessel. I think I’ll have to brush up on my tacking skills pretty fast.”

The look of confusion on Phoebe’s face was comical. “You’re working on a sailboat as a vacation?”

“Don’t ask me. Seven chose it. She had everything already arranged.”

“Wait, are you sleeping on the boat?”

Kathryn nodded. “Below decks.”

“And sailing the ship to—where?”

Kathryn tried to eat more of her salad, but her stomach wasn’t much interested in food at the moment. “I don’t know the destination. Maybe nowhere. The whole thing is bizarre, but no more bizarre than Seven asking me to go away with her.” She pushed her plate away. “To tell you the truth, Phoeb, I think I was so stunned to see her again that I agreed. She seemed desperate—I’ve mistreated her badly. I should have been there for her.”

Phoebe nodded, but added, “It’s a two-way street, you know. She could have reached out as well.”

“I guess.”

Phoebe took a long drink of iced tea. When she set her glass down, she said, “Who knows, maybe it’ll be fun. Right?”

Kathryn let out a huff of uncertain laughter. “Right. Fun.”

Phoebe reached out again and gripped Kathryn’s hand forcefully. “Just do me a favor… Don’t get in too deep if you don't think you can dig yourself out, okay?”

Kathryn nodded, but she feared it was already too late.

\---

Seven rang the chime and waited patiently. Only a few seconds passed before the door slid open, and a smiling face greeted her. “Seven, sweetheart, come on in!” Seven stepped into the arms of Beverly Crusher, who hugged her firmly. “How did it go?” she asked softly, her face serious as she looked into Seven's eyes.

With a deep breath, Seven replied, “She has agreed.”

“Hallelujah!” Beverly crowed, clapping her hands together. “Did you hear that, darling?”

Jean-Luc Picard stepped into the room carrying, of all things, a casserole dish. “I assume things are going according to plan?” he asked.

“Yep,” Beverly said, taking Seven’s arm and leading her to the table. “Sit. I’m sure you’re starving and we want to hear the whole story right this second.” With that, Beverly practically pushed her into a seat at the head of the table. She leaned over the table and scooped a serving of lasagna onto Seven’s plate as Jean-Luc poured her a generous glass of red.

Seven gazed up at the couple and watched them fuss over her, unable to contain the rush of warmth at their attention. She hardly knew where to begin. “It went very much as I expected it to.”

Beverly sat down as Jean-Luc poured her some wine as well. “Did you have to pull out the big guns?”

“Not quite… I asked, and she accepted.”

Jean-Luc looked surprised. “It was that simple?”

Seven lifted her shoulders. “I said please.”

Beverly nodded knowingly. “She cares about you, Seven. This is going to be an amazing trip for both of you.”

“That is my hope.”

"So, now what?" Jean-Luc asked.

"We leave the harbor tomorrow at 1600 hours, the trip officially lasting one week. But I've booked the charter for two, in case things go… well."

"Sneaky," Beverly said approvingly. "And you have a whole crew who will be doing the bulk of the work?"

"Yes, though Kathryn doesn't know that. I told her I found a trip that seemed suitable for the two of us, but I've scheduled everything out specifically to engage both her strengths and weaknesses. Strengths include her exceptional work ethic, her ability to adapt to any circumstance and her expertise in sailing and navigation. Weaknesses include her inability to put herself first, an unhealthy obsession with duty and an unwillingness to dedicate time for pleasure."

"Spoken like a woman who knows what being a decorated Starfleet officer is all about," Beverly said.

"I do. In observing Kathryn from afar, I’ve noticed that her routine is static. She lacks the excitement and uncertainty that accompanied our time on Voyager. Her current status affords unexceptional mental or physical stimulation, and even in her off hours she participates in only the occasional game of tennis or a jog in the Presidio. I do not believe she even attempts to create art any longer, which is…a great tragedy."

"I didn't realize Janeway was such a good artist," Jean-Luc asked.

Seven smiled sadly. "She is not. But she felt immense joy in its creation."

Beverly reached out and covered Seven's hand. "It must be difficult for you to see her that way."

"Yes," Seven whispered. "She is, as they say, 'a shadow of her former self.'"

Jean-Luc nodded. "She's at the top of the ladder in Starfleet, but anything after Voyager's journey most certainly pales in comparison. To be honest I was surprised she accepted the promotion. Most captains don't know what they're getting themselves into when they accept an admiralty; giving up a ship is probably the hardest thing any of us ever do."

"Unless they're ready," Beverly added. "You were."

"I'm nearly twenty years older," Jean-Luc replied. "And married. Not to mention the fact that my wife has her own captaincy. I have plenty of excitement in that regard."

"Agreed," Seven replied. "I can only hope that my 'plan' will awaken her to possibilities."

"Among other things," Beverly added seductively.

Seven smiled shyly as Picard scoffed at the idea. "Beverly, Seven’s like a daughter to us. I don't want to think about the romantic element of this vacation."

"Don't be such a prude, darling. Even daughters need love in their lives." She looked appreciatively at the younger woman, her affection visible. "Especially you, Seven. You've been such a gift to the both of us. You keep us young."

"You and the wine," Picard added.

Seven and Beverly both laughed. "How is the vineyard, Jean-Luc?" Seven asked.

"Excellent. Marie just sent over a case of 2381 burgundy and it's far better than I expected."

"Will you have another tasting soon?"

"I think so—how about after the farm's next olive pressing?" Jean-Luc asked. Seven nodded in agreement. "Perhaps this time you'll bring someone who can appreciate a good red."

Beverly chuckled. "I'll drink to that."

Seven raised her own glass to meet Beverly's. "What else should we drink to?" she asked.

Picard smiled. "A great adventure."

Their glasses clinked together.  
  
\---

 

Kathryn's heart raced as she walked down the wooden slats toward the pier. The sun shone brightly, and the wind was crisp but warm as it blew across the water. Darling Harbour was crowded with tourists enjoying the weather, but Kathryn's nerves were getting the better of her. 'It's only Seven… We used to spend every day together. Today will be no different.'

And then she saw Seven, standing at the end of the pier, waiting for her.

'Oh boy,' Kathryn thought.

Her sailing companion was tall and lean, wearing a pair of cropped pants and boat shoes. Her shirt was the most adorably faux-sailor that Kathryn had ever seen, with a wide neck and blue and white horizontal stripes. But the kicker was Seven's hair, which was down and out of its trademark twist for a change. Seven had grown it past her shoulders, and the blonde waves caught the sun. Seven looked youthful and happy, but as Kathryn moved closer, she could see apprehension edging her smile.

Kathryn’s stomach rolled in anticipation, but she lifted a hand and waved weakly. Was she blushing? "Hi, Seven."

"Admiral, I am glad you have made it." Kathryn could see her swallow. "I wondered if you might… change your mind."

Kathryn shook her head, though she'd thought about it all night long as she'd packed and unpacked her bag. "Of course not, Seven. I'm looking forward to it." She was in front of Seven by now, and felt an urge to hold out her hand in greeting. In fact, her arm was already doing so, and Seven glanced down and met it with her own hand. But Seven didn't stop there, moving forward and wrapping her other arm around Kathryn in a half-hug. Almost against her will, Kathryn did the same, her nose dangerously close to Seven's warm, sweet-smelling neck. Her eyes slid shut as she inhaled.

Uncertain, Kathryn slowly moved out of the embrace and looked up. "Ready?" she asked, voice sandpapery as she spoke.

"Yes, Admiral."

The title sounded curious coming out of Seven's mouth. "Seven, would you call me Kathryn? It’s been a long time--you’re no longer under my command."

"It would be my honor, Kathryn," Seven replied. She took the bag from Kathryn’s hand without asking, hefting the duffel over her shoulder. “This way.”

Seven stepped up the gangplank and Kathryn followed closely. The schooner was gorgeous, masts standing tall against a clear sky. “How large is the ship?” she asked.

“She’s 76 feet in length, and can carry up to 20 passengers, but we will only have 12 for our journey. There are five sails, but also an engine that will assist us as we depart the harbor.” A man clearly identifiable as the captain of the ship was standing at the stern, apparently waiting for them. “This is Captain Josiah Randall. He will be leading the crew on our voyage.”

Kathryn held out her hand. “It’s a pleasure, Captain. You have an amazing vessel here.”

“We like it,” the captain replied, tipping his hat. “It’s a pleasure to have you both aboard. I can still recall the day Voyager returned home; my daughter is going to be thrilled when she finds out we’ve had Captain Janeway and Annika Hansen on the water. Think you’d mind giving out some autographs for her?”

Kathryn smiled, on familiar ground. “Absolutely,” she answered. “Seven?”

“Of course,” she stated, and Kathryn recognized the pride in her voice.

“Okay then. Come on, I’ll show you to your quarters and give you the five-cent tour,” the Captain said amiably. Kathryn assessed his age to be around 50, his skin tanned and his body fit. She liked his old-fashioned terminology; it made her feel like she was stepping back in time. The other crew members nodded in acknowledgment as she and Seven went below the main deck into the crew quarters. They seemed to be separated into small pods of three and four beds to each tiny room. The guest quarters were well-appointed, Kathryn was happy to see. But she was surprised at the two bunks in the room Randall showed her. “Here you go. The head’s just around the corner; you two will share. There are two more heads down the hall, in case you have an emergency.” Randall glanced at Kathryn. “You get seasick?” he asked, concerned.

Kathryn couldn’t help but laugh. “No. Not yet at least.”

“Good. We’re always well stocked with hyposprays but I like to be prepared. Speaking of that, we have some cursory medical equipment on board, but we always keep a line open to the nearest transporter in case anything goes wrong. We’ll also be warned well in advance in case of inclement weather.” Randall continued to lead them around the bowels of the ship, stepping into the kitchen. “Here’s the galley; Annika said you could both help out with a couple of meals, but we’re covering breakfast and lunch most of the time. It’s nice to have our guests assist now and then—gives the crew a break, you know?”

Kathryn wondered what the hell she’d gotten into. Sharing quarters with Seven, including a bathroom. Now, apparently she’d be cooking for 12 once or twice. Wasn’t this supposed to be a vacation? And more importantly, where could she find a replicator to make her morning coffee? God help them all if she had to stand in line for a cup.

Josiah climbed the ladder up to the deck, with Seven next. As Kathryn watched slim hips ascend before her, she allowed herself the momentary distraction. She deserved it if this was the kind of trip her former protégé had chosen with her in mind.

“Annika here tells me that you’ve got some sailing experience,” Josiah said.

“Yes, but nothing of this stature. I’ve done most of my sailing on lakes in much smaller vessels.”

Josiah waved a hand. “Good. You’ll be fine. It’s the same concept. Derek over there, my first mate, will give you the rundown. You have questions, ask. If anything seems out of your league, say the word and we’ll give you a hand.”

“Thanks,” Kathryn said, running a hand through her hair. She was feeling out of her league already and they hadn’t even left port.

“We’re doing a sunset cruise tonight—you two can take it easy,” Randall said. But tomorrow, reveille’s at oh-530. We have a lot of ground to cover and the wind picks up bright and early. That okay with you, Admiral?”

“Sure,” Kathryn said, thinking again about coffee. She should have brought her own stash.

“We will be prepared,” Seven added.

“Captain,” Kathryn began, “are Seven and I the only… passengers you’ll have on board? It’s quite a large boat for only two guests.”

Randall met Seven’s eyes and shrugged. “We had a couple of cancellations last minute, but we’re going out on the water regardless. We’re paid whether we carry two or twenty passengers, so it’s okay with us. We do some marine research for the Sydney Aquarium in Cockle Bay. These trips are a little nicer with a small group. We have a tight knit crew, but with two such decorated officers as yourselves, you’ll fit right in for sure.”

Confused at the odd arrangement, Kathryn wondered what was really going on. But Seven seemed unconcerned, so that would have to be enough.

She followed her bunkmate back down the steps into their room. It was at least large enough that they wouldn’t be stepping all over each other. The portholes looked out onto the city, and Kathryn could tell the sun was beginning to slip lower in the sky.

Seven set both bags down and assessed the room. “It is adequate for our purposes,” she said, her eyebrow raised. “Would you agree?”

“Sure,” Kathryn said. “I can’t say I’m looking forward to 0530 tomorrow, though. It’s been a while since I’ve been on that schedule.”

“If you are unable to awaken at that time, I can speak to the Captain--”

“No, no, it will be good for my discipline.” Kathryn sat on her bunk, gazing thoughtfully at Seven. “What on earth made you decide on a trip like this?”

Seven frowned. “I thought… that you would enjoy it.” She looked pained, a tiny line appearing between her brows. “Have I misjudged?”

Kathryn couldn’t help but smile. “Of course not, Seven. It’s just not what I expected.”

“What did you expect?”

That brought Kathryn up short. “I—I can’t really say,” she answered honestly.

“Please, Captain,” Seven said, slipping for the first time in using Kathryn’s former rank. It was a telling mistake. “If you wish to end this excursion--”

“Seven, stop,” Kathryn said quickly, putting a hand up. “I have every intention of enjoying myself, and besides, we have a greater purpose here than just fun. I’m here to help you, and if that means waking up at 5:30am to swab the deck, I’ll do it.”

A wry grin erased Seven’s frown. “Swab the deck?”

“Yep.”

“Then it is decided. We stay.”

“Good.”

\---

Kathryn quickly unpacked her few things as Seven watched surreptitiously, folding and unfolding a single pair of cotton pants into a drawer. She was doing her best to mask her anxiety, but it was strange to be in such close quarters with her Captain. Especially since time had been very kind to Kathryn Janeway.

She guessed the Admiral had gained a few pounds since the last months of Voyager, which Seven approved of. Kathryn had been so wiry then, it almost seemed as though she would break if the ship’s inertial dampeners went off line momentarily. Now she appeared softer, her curves enhanced. But her cheekbones were as sharp as ever, and those eyes—they captured Seven at every turn. Even her smoky voice was a shock to Seven’s system. Going five years without hearing it every day had allowed her to forget the seductive tones, and she was making up for lost time by listening intently to every word.

As she stood with her back to Janeway, Seven grew distracted by her perfume; suddenly she recognized the scent of the flowers in her Aunt Irene’s garden in the south of France. She would have to tell Kathryn about Irene, and the three cousins she’d become close with over the years. She knew it would be reassuring to Kathryn that she was no longer so isolated.

“Seven?” Kathryn said, and Seven turned to her.

“Yes?”

“Looks like you were in another world. I called your name twice.”

Seven felt her cheeks heat in a blush. “I apologize. I was thinking.”

“Deep thoughts?” Kathryn said with a smile.

Seven decided to share. “Of my cousins, and the last trip I took to France to visit them."

"Cousins?" Kathryn lit up. "Tell me about them."

Kathryn's interest in her life had always pleased her. It made her feel cared for, and important. Hearing the curiosity in Kathryn's voice made it seem as though their time apart them had been erased overnight. "Come upstairs. We're leaving the harbor shortly and I don't want to miss it."

Obligingly, Kathryn stood and followed her to the bow of the ship. The waves were gentle, the breeze brisk and warmed by the sun. They stood together, close but not touching, arms resting against the ship's railing. Seven breathed in the salty air and felt a contentment settle over her. _This is where we are meant to be_ , Seven thought. _Together_. She glanced over at Kathryn's face in profile, shadow and sun shading her features in a way that made Seven's stomach clench in longing. What would Kathryn do if she simply reached out and touched her? Before she could stop herself, Seven lifted a hand and tucked an wayward strand of hair behind Kathryn's ear. The Admiral started slightly, turning toward Seven as she fleetingly caressed the skin of her cheek. It was soft, like silk, and warm.

Kathryn blinked as though she'd just woken from a nap. Before Seven could get swept away in the blue grey sea of her eyes, she turned back to look at the skyline. "My cousins are Magnus, Sven and Juliette. They live in Aix-en-Provence, near my Aunt Irene."

"Irene, of course," Kathryn said. "I'd wondered if you'd stayed in contact…" she trailed off.

"Juliette is an artist, a painter, and Sven and Magnus took over the farm just a few years ago when Irene retired. They grow olives."

"Really?" Kathryn looked surprised.

"They manufacture some of the best olive oil in France. I brought a bottle with me, in case you'd like to try it."

"Wonderful," Kathryn said. "That's wonderful, Seven. I can't tell you how pleased I am to know that you've found family. What are they like?"

Seven looked down at the water. "Kind. Welcoming. It was difficult at first, as you might imagine. I only got to know them after my association with Commander Chakotay ended." At this, Seven stole a quick glance at Janeway, noting the pained expression she wore for a moment. "I felt isolated. My work at with the Propulsion Group was fulfilling, but I was…lonely. I had made few friends, and felt somewhat hopeless for the future. Irene had contacted me earlier, but refused to push, afraid to scare me away. So, directly after the first anniversary of Voyager's return, I visited."

Seven felt the ship lurch beneath her feet, and suddenly the old-fashioned engine at the stern of the boat roared to life. Captain Randall gave them a wave, and they began to move out into open water. Seven looked at Kathryn, who smiled encouragingly. "It was overwhelming. Juliette and I look quite similar, despite our genetic inconsistencies. And the family seemed to like me right away, which was a new experience. They laughed at my attempts at humor, and accepted my gestures of friendship with pleasure. I had expected… something else."

"For them to react the way many of the Voyager crew did, you mean?"

Seven tilted her head in agreement. "Perhaps. It was unusual, especially after my Starfleet briefings. But I found myself cared for very quickly. You are the only other human in my past who believed in me from the beginning. Because of that, they reminded me of you."

Kathryn didn't seem to know what to say, so Seven continued, filling in the awkward pause. "The farm is lovely, and it's been in the family over three hundred years. I am now an expert at traditional oil extraction."

"No doubt," Kathryn grinned.

"I attended last year’s harvest. It was… exceptional.” Seven recalled the days clearly, having enjoyed them from start to finish. That period was one of the highlights of her life, if she was honest with herself. Never before had she felt so embraced, even on Voyager. “I hope to attend again this year.”

“I have to tell you, Seven, that assuages some of my guilt. I know it’s selfish, but it eases my mind tremendously to know you’ve become so attached to family.” Seven could tell she was going to say more, so she waited. “It was only being in the Delta quadrant that made me appreciate my own family. Phoebe and my mother were such a comfort when we returned. They’re both so steady. I don’t know what I’d do without them.”

“A comfort?”

Kathryn swallowed, her eyes drifting over the horizon as the harbor grew smaller and smaller. “Things became… complicated for me soon after we came home.”

Seven wondered how much she could draw from Kathryn now, so early in their journey. “For me too, Kathryn.”

Kathryn finally met her gaze. “Looking back, I recognize so many mistakes I made. I should have kept in touch. I--” Her mouth trembled. “Everything was so confusing… I didn’t handle things well.” She looked disgusted with herself. “I spent seven years trying to get the crew home, and the second we arrived I fell apart.”

This was new information to Seven. She had never seen Kathryn Janeway fall apart, even in the face of the gravest danger. What could have happened? "Will you tell me?"

\---

Seven's eyes were curious and soft as the sun set along the horizon. Kathryn felt compelled to open up, despite her fears. She owed the woman that much. "I stayed focused on the briefings for the first month… God knows I hadn't time for much else. But when those ended, I started thinking of everything we'd gone through with the other Admiral Janeway, and the future we'd narrowly avoided." Kathryn closed her eyes, recalling the terrible fear she'd been struck with by the Admiral's version of events. "Although we'd lost crew in the past, the thought of losing--" 'You,' her mind said, but the word stuck in her throat. Could she say it now? What was the worst that could happen? She took a breath. "Losing you," she managed, "was unacceptable to me."

Seven stared back at her, unblinking. Her eyes were damp.

"And to hear of Tuvok, and Chakotay, and to know how bitter I'd become in that other universe. Imagine, Seven, after a lifetime of service, I deliberately went against everything I'd ever stood for by going back in time to help _myself_. What state of mind must I have been in to get to that point?" Kathryn had agonized for months about the Admiral's quandary. Had Seven's loss destroyed her so completely? She believed it had. "Regardless, I felt that after everything the admiral had been through, I owed it to you, and to Chakotay, to allow your relationship with him to flourish. I think I--I'd have tried to influence your behavior had I stayed in contact."

"You cut off communication so I would play out my supposed 'destiny' by becoming Chakotay's wife?" Seven asked, a frisson of anger tinting her words.

Kathryn swallowed. "I believed it was the right thing to do."

There was a long pause. "You were in error," Seven finally said.

"I know that now," she replied. "I'm sorry."

Seven sighed deeply. The sun was gone, the sky the most glorious shade of purple, but Kathryn found it hard to appreciate. She was waiting for Seven to respond, but long minutes passed before she said a word. Finally, she said, "Although I am angry, I accept your apology. I believe I understand your point of view, but Kathryn, I doubt you will ever know the depth of the loss I felt when you abandoned me."

Tears sprang to Kathryn's eyes. The vulnerability on Seven's face stung her. "I would never abandon you, Seven."

"But you did," Seven said.

"Not in my heart," Kathryn said.

Seven nodded. She turned back to the sky and looked down at the water, waves lapping softly against the hull of the ship.

Kathryn thought back to that time, just after Voyager's return. Five years later the sting of Seven's relationship with Chakotay was still fresh; she felt betrayed on so many levels. Janeway had lost her trust in Chakotay since their run-in with the Equinox, and he in turn no longer looked to her for approval. For anything.

When Admiral Janeway had arrived on board Voyager, Kathryn had done her damndest to set aside her own desires, some more successfully than others. If Seven wanted to marry Chakotay, she wouldn't stand in her way. And to survive, Kathryn knew there was only one solution: to remove herself from the equation.

The first year had been difficult. She'd spent time with B'Elanna and Tom, tending to Miral when she could, and visited with Harry and his family frequently. Monthly visits to Vulcan were on her schedule, and she even stayed with Reg Barclay when the spirit moved her. While seeing Seven was off limits, that didn't mean her former crewmembers didn't deliver news of her burgeoning relationship with Chakotay. To all who knew them, everything seemed fine; they believed that the pair would eventually cement their bond in matrimony.

Until it ended.

Kathryn had always wondered what had happened. Perhaps now was as good a time as any to ask. "Seven… What happened between you and Chakotay?"

Seven jerked, startled by the query.

"You don't have to tell me. I just… I was curious. Everyone said they were sure you would stay together."

Seven glanced over, the purple of the sunset casting shadows over the planes of her face. "Everyone?"

Kathryn shrugged. "The senior staff. I… heard things."

"Though you refused to see me, you kept track of me?"

Might as well admit it, Katie. "I did."

Seven looked down. "I should have known," she said. She closed her eyes against whatever emotion seemed to be running through her. "Appearances can be deceptive, as I'm sure you know, Kathryn. Shortly before our one year anniversary, I realized that I did not love Chakotay."

Blinking in the dimming light, Kathryn said, "Okay?"

"He did not love me either," Seven said simply. "He loved the idea of being with me, and that we made an attractive couple. He was considered the toast of the town, you know, for taming a Borg." Seven smirked. "He was a fool, but no more than I."

"A fool to believe that he could ever tame you," Kathryn said, smiling.

Seven smiled in return. "Near the end we began to argue, and he became more belligerent and difficult. One evening we came to an understanding, and terminated our association. It was my first 'break-up.' From all I had read of such events, I expected to plunge into a depression, but I did not. My greatest emotion at the time was relief. We were… incompatible."

"I was surprised when I heard the news."

"You believed we would marry."

"Yes," Kathryn said quietly, still affected by the thought.

"You know as well as I do that the timeline changed the moment the Admiral set foot on Voyager. And there’s no way to know anything about either of us from the other timeline. All the Admiral said was that I was married, and that I died. If I imagine being married to Chakotay on Voyager, it’s hard to believe I would have been satisfied with the relationship."

Kathryn couldn't stop her sharp intake of breath. Her mind refused to process the thought. The idea hadn't occurred to her that Seven had been anything other than deeply in love with Chakotay. Of course Seven would have been happy… She would never have put up with a dysfunctional relationship, nor would Kathryn have had she been present.

Right?

"I hadn't thought of that," Kathryn replied slowly.

With a nod, Seven said, "You interpreted events in a way specific to your experience and understanding. But I believe Admiral Janeway explained just enough to convince you to participate in her plan. I have little doubt that there was more to the story than the details she shared with you."

The weight of the thoughts spinning through her brain was profound. Was Seven correct? Kathryn looked out once more onto the vast ocean. It appeared to be a pane of glass, placid and calm. But underneath, mysteries swirled, entire ecosystems living and dying in a universe unknown to her.

She lifted a hand to her temple. She had no way of knowing the truth of the other timeline, and neither did Seven.

"I don't know what to say, Seven," Kathryn finally managed. "You've given me a lot to consider."

The light had faded almost entirely now, the moon high in the sky. "That is all I wanted, Kathryn."

Kathryn looked up at Seven, her face nearly indiscernible in the darkness. The quiet gave the moment an air of intimacy, and Kathryn felt drawn in. A hand landed on her bare arm, and goosebumps rose along her skin. Seven noticed, and asked, "Are you cold? There's a chill in the air."

Kathryn shook her head. She wasn't cold. Not at all.

\---


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was served, and Seven sat back to watch Kathryn in action. Already she had five of the crew members eating out of her hand, their faces rapt in attention as she told tales of Voyager. Seven had so rarely seen this side of Kathryn since their return; she'd forgotten how much of a celebrity the Captain had been, and apparently was to this day. She wore a familiar cloak of dry humor and arrogance that Seven found incredibly alluring. With ease borne of experience and natural charisma, Kathryn Janeway could charm the toughest characters in the Delta quadrant, and these men and women were no match for her. Her smile was magnetic, seductive, and Seven felt her attraction grow. Kathryn was, in a word, magnificent. Seven flushed at the thought of distracting her former Captain from the others at the table, reeling in all the attention for herself.   
  
In her mind's eye, the shipmates disappeared, leaving only herself and the object of her desire sitting at the table. Her imaginary Kathryn would watch her, eyes hooded and grey as Seven ran a silvery hand up the tendons of Kathryn’s neck and behind her head. Slowly she would lean in and touch her mouth to the one awaiting hers. Heat rushed through her body as she imagined snaking her tongue out to meet Kathryn's, of lifting her to stretch out on the dark wood of the table. How would she sound when aroused? Would it be a groan, low and raspy in her chest, or a cry, achy with desire? Seven's tongue felt thick and slow in her mouth as she fell deeper into the fantasy, Kathryn's voice resonating in her ears.  
  
She blinked, coming back to the present. Kathryn's eyes were fastened on her. Trying to calm her breath, Seven swallowed, unable to break the gaze. When Josiah asked another question, Kathryn's focus was drawn away. But she looked back at Seven, searching. What had she seen? Passion, Seven thought. Perhaps 'the jig was up,' in Paris's words. She'd find out soon enough.  
  
"Annika, you haven't told us any exploits of your Captain… Come on, it's your turn," Derek said, pouring her a glass of pale wine. She took the glass and sniffed approvingly. She was no snob, but she knew quality. Apparently the credits she'd paid had been put to good use.   
  
Seven cleared her throat. "Shortly after my arrival on Voyager, the Captain catapulted the ship between two binary pulsars because she had a headache."  
  
Silence met her words. The crew appeared stunned until Kathryn began to chuckle. It turned into a full-throated laugh, and she actually slapped her thigh in mirth. Seven grinned, and a few other giggles began to surface among the crew. Josiah said, "She's teasing. Isn't she?"  
  
Kathryn smirked in Seven's direction. "No, in fact. But I was, shall we say, under duress at the time."  
  
"But how did you survive?" asked another crewman. This was Simon, a former Starfleet engineer who’d retired after the Dominion War ended. "Wouldn't the gravitational pull have torn you apart?"  
  
With a shrug, Kathryn replied, "Apparently we had just enough speed to make it before the hull breeched. And believe me, when Seven says I had a headache, it was a whopper. We were being experimented on by a race that performed tests on unwilling participants, and they refused to leave the ship. We had two choices: allow them continue, or do something rash. So I, uh, chose the latter. I think I used up at least two of my nine lives that day."  
  
"And she nearly took the lives of a few senior staff with her as well," Seven added, thinking back to the raging Fury who had taken possession of the typically reasonable captain.  
  
"Fortunately, I didn't. But if the tests had gone on any longer, I don't know what I might have done." Kathryn shook her head with an embarrassed grin.  
  
"Wow," Simon replied. "I've been involved in my share of skirmishes, but a binary pulsar… That's a new one."  
  
Kathryn nodded, but Seven was just getting started. "Then there was the time the Captain decided to attack a Borg sphere in order to retrieve a transwarp coil."  
  
"What?" At least three people uttered the word simultaneously.  
  
"She said she was feeling 'lucky' that day."  
  
A frown crossed Kathryn's brow, and Seven continued. "The Borg Queen had been monitoring our movements, and she recalled me to the Collective as a trade to spare Voyager. But the Captain refused to abandon me, and followed the Queen’s sphere. She retrieved me, and ultimately we traveled 20,000 light years with the transwarp coil."  
  
Questioning the strange look in Kathryn's eyes, Seven wondered how the Captain felt about the experience. She recalled standing inside the sphere and hearing Janeway's unmistakable voice in her mind as she stood before the Queen. It had been a revelation. And seeing Kathryn appear in the green-tinged room, fearless and determined, had been yet another. Looking back, it seemed miraculous.  
  
"A Captain never abandons a member of her crew," Kathryn said simply.   
  
"Let's hear it for the Captain then," Josiah said, holding up his glass. There were subtle cheers all around, and Kathryn held up her whiskey and soda to clink against Seven's wine. "I get the feeling that there are lots more tales where that came from," he added.  
  
"A few," Kathryn said. "But 0530 comes early tomorrow, and this former Captain's not as young as she used to be. I'm going to settle in for the night."  
  
"As will I, Admiral," Seven said, hoping to prolong her discussion with Kathryn in private. "Perhaps tomorrow we can continue?" she asked.  
  
"Hell yeah," Derek said. "I read about Voyager, but it's not the same as hearing it from the real deal."  
  
"Agreed," said Simon.  
  
"Tomorrow then. Good night, everyone," Seven said.  
  
"G'night," Kathryn echoed, waving over her shoulder.  
  
Seven followed her to their quarters, waiting to see if Kathryn would speak. But she simply gathered up some toiletries and ventured into the head. With a sigh, Seven hunted down the communications PADD she'd brought for the trip and found two messages waiting, one from Beverly, the other from Harry. She started with Harry's. His face was bright and cheerful on the viewer.  
  
"Seven, I just checked in with Dr. Kahn and she said you were on vacation. Way to go! I'm glad you're taking some time for yourself. Have fun whatever you're doing, and let me know when you're back. Libby and I are having a Thanksgiving party in a few weeks and we want you to come, so put it on your schedule. Henry's been asking to see you." Harry leaned out of range for a moment until he hoisted a handsome two-year-old up to the screen. With a toothy grin, the boy smiled and gave his version of a wave, opening and closing a tiny hand. "I'm trying to find the Admiral to invite her too, but apparently she took off yesterday without telling anyone where she went. If you hear of anything through the grapevine, let me know, okay? I know you two don't talk much but…" He trailed off. "Anyway, come if you can. Talk to you soon." The screen went blank. Seven noted the date immediately in her calendar and decided to mention it to Kathryn the following day.  
  
After clicking to the next message, Beverly appeared. "Hi Seven, I hope things are going well. Just wanted to tell you we're thinking of you. Send word as soon as something happens please? We're on pins and needles." Beverly turned away for a moment, and Seven heard Jean-Luc saying something indistinct in the background. "Oh, stop, I'm not pestering her, it'll only take a minute." She turned forward once again, eyebrow raised and lips quirked in a grin. "Jean-Luc says hello too. We miss you, and send lots of love. Be well." She blew a kiss to Seven before the image blinked out.  
  
Seven watched the message from Beverly a second time, enjoying the sense of warmth it gave her. Halfway through it, Kathryn came back in the room, and Seven tensed. The message didn't reveal anything, but she squirmed for a moment regardless. Kathryn glanced over, clearly hearing Beverly's voice sending love and a kiss. "Did you get a message?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, from Captain Crusher."  
  
"Beverly Crusher?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kathryn seemed flummoxed. "I didn't realize you knew one another."  
  
"For many years," Seven said. "I first met Jean-Luc after my first briefings on Earth, and we kept in touch. We were… drawn to one another. I knew him from the Hive," she said, and she saw the understanding dawn on Kathryn's face.  
  
"Locutus," she said.  
  
"Yes. And he knew me, because of my proximity to the Queen. It was… a unique recognition." Picard had been fascinated with her, and vice versa. She had known his entire history, all his strengths and insecurities; his terror at assimilation, but his ultimate power to command as well. "He has been central to my human development. Both Jean-Luc and Beverly have become… family."  
  
Seven couldn't read Kathryn's face. She watched the Admiral sit slowly on her bunk, setting a small bag on the bed beside her. "I underestimated you, Seven. I did it many times on Voyager, but I never thought I'd be saying it now. You're a constant source of surprise."  
  
Tilting her head, Seven said, "Explain."  
  
Still seeming to be at a loss, Kathryn said, "I remember when you asked me once to leave you in the Delta Quadrant, when we had the run in with Arturis." Seven nodded in response. "But instead you came to Earth and became a part of the culture here, Starfleet and otherwise. You've--embraced, I suppose--a world that you once feared. You made friends, found fulfilling work, became part of a family. More than one family, in fact. It's beyond impressive, Seven. It's everything I ever wanted for you."  
  
Seven wondered if Kathryn realized that she had removed herself from life just as Seven had taken up the challenge. "My existence is not perfect, Kathryn. There are still missing pieces."  
  
With a gentle, sad smile, Kathryn replied, "You have time. You'll find the answers you seek."  
  
The words broke Seven's heart. "I hope so, Kathryn."  _You are the answer_ , she thought.  _I am seeking you_.  
  
"Do you mind if I sleep now?" the Admiral asked, her voice uneven.  
  
"No, Admiral. I will wake you when it's time."  
  
"Thank you. Sleep well." Kathryn's face changed, and Seven realized the question before she asked. "But what about you? Will you sleep? How will you regenerate?"  
  
Seven lifted a small unit from next to her bunk. "It's portable."  
  
Kathryn appeared relieved. "I'm glad to know you have it. I wouldn't want you to… run out of juice."  
  
With a chuckle, Seven replaced the unit. "I eat far more today than I did on Voyager, and I sleep as well. I only need to regenerate 12 hours a week now, sometimes less."  
  
"Good." Kathryn tucked her clothes into a small duffle. Seven observed her attire; a simple t-shirt that still managed to show off her curves, cotton leggings that flared out at the calf. And bare feet, which Seven couldn't help smile at. Kathryn pulled back the covers and slid beneath them, adjusting her pillow for a full minute.  
  
"Are you comfortable? I can acquire more pillows if you like."  
  
"I'm fine. Just getting settled is all. Don't mind me."  
  
"All right."  
  
Kathryn clicked off the light near her bunk, and Seven turned back to the PADD. Quietly she typed a message to Beverly.  
  
Hello Beverly,  
Thank you for your message. I am thinking of you and Jean-Luc too. Things are moving slowly. My confidence has faded somewhat now that we are on the ship, but I will proceed with my objective regardless. Though it is wonderful to be in Kathryn's presence again, I find myself nervous at times, unsure of what she is thinking. Interacting on a personal level has been a challenge for us both, but she has been willing to discuss certain issues that have long stood between us. I spoke to her briefly of Chakotay, and the dissolution of our relationship. I also mentioned you and Jean-Luc, which pleased her. There are moments when I believe she harbors romantic feelings for me, but at the same time, she is unwilling to acknowledge them. I continue to hope she will be able to explore those feelings, but have yet to devise a concrete plan to bring them into the open. I am attempting to 'play it by ear.'  
  
I promise to write again tomorrow to update you on my progress.   
Love,  
Seven  
  
She sent the message, and quickly prepared for bed. Setting the regeneration unit to deliver power for one hour, she turned off the lamp. Faint moonlight allowed her to see Kathryn across the room, her form unmoving in the narrow bunk. Her breathing was uneven; she had yet to fall asleep. Seven wondered what she was thinking, but once the regeneration cell began to function, all thought ceased, and she was plunged into darkness.  
  
\---  
  
Kathryn stood on the Borg vessel, the sickly green glow illuminating the chamber. The iron taste of fear flooded her mouth, and she choked it back. The Queen stood at the center of the dais, smiling her seductive smile. "Captain," she said, the voice echoing in the room and inside her head. "You've brought me a present."  
  
"No," Kathryn said, panicking. "No."  
  
"But here she is," the Queen said, holding out to her left. Seven of Nine stepped forward out of the shadows, half human, half machine. Borg armor covered her right arm and leg, while her scalp had been shaved to accommodate new implants. The Queen leaned in and kissed Seven on the mouth, and Kathryn's stomach heaved in revulsion.  
  
"No!"   
  
Seven turned to her. "What is wrong, Captain? Will you not join us?"  
  
"I won't. Seven, come home with me, back to Voyager."  
  
"Voyager is no longer my home, Captain. I have found my own way." The Queen's hand drifted possessively down Seven's side to cup her hip, and Kathryn wanted to scream.   
  
"Kathryn!" a voice called, interrupting her cry. It came a second time. "Kathryn, wake up!"  
  
She sat up in the bunk, cognizant of a hand clutching her arm. She yanked herself away from it, falling from the bed in a heap. Sweat stung her eyes. After a moment, the click of a dim lamp reminded her of where she was. Immediately Seven knelt before her, eyes frantic. "Are you damaged?" she asked.  
  
Kathryn tried to catch her breath, still trying to separate herself from the dream. “No,” she said, though she felt an ache in her thigh where she’d fallen. She shook her head, swallowing against the nausea twisting her gut.   
  
Seven reached out to take Kathryn in her arms, but she stiffened against the embrace. Seven didn’t let go, however, murmuring, “Your nightmare has frightened me too. Please, allow us both this comfort, just once.” The plea in Seven’s voice was enough to convince her, though her distress remained. “What did you dream of?” Seven asked, her mouth close to Kathryn’s ear.   
  
Swallowing her horror, Kathryn felt compelled to answer. “The Queen,” she whispered.  
  
Seven’s grip tightened around her. She was nearly in Seven’s lap now, her arms huddled in tightly against her chest. A gentle hand came up to caress her hair, and the sensation was too much. Kathryn finally rested her cheek against Seven’s smooth collarbone. The feeling of it grounded her in reality, and she closed her eyes. Slowly she extracted her arms and slid them loosely around Seven’s waist. One hand skimmed a hip, and she felt for the circuitry she recalled from the dream. None was there; she could only detect muscle and bone beneath the drawstring pants.   
  
Quietly as she could, she inhaled Seven’s scent. Her fingertips crept along the firm muscles of her back, and Kathryn started when she ran across what must have been an implant. Seven sat up straighter, but she did not pull away. Carefully Kathryn traced the metal, searching out the shape of it. Somehow she found herself lifting the soft shirt, fascinated. She’d never before been so close to Seven, nor touched an implant other than those on her hand and the crescent above her eye. But tonight, in the dim light, it felt safe. Necessary.   
  
“It’s all right,” she mumbled for no reason, and Seven relaxed. Lips breathed puffs of air against her temple. The metal she found on Seven’s lower back was smooth and cool to the touch, contrasting with the heat her skin gave off. It wasn’t like the metal near her eye, grooved and bumpy. This felt fused with the flesh. She stroked it, and Seven arched under her touch. She knew it was probably making Seven uncomfortable, but she couldn't stop herself. The dream faded gradually, the terror becoming distant. This was real. Skin and metal blended to make this wonderful being who held her so tenderly.   
  
Her eyes drifted shut, but her fingertips continued along their path. Her head was heavy against Seven’s chest. “Seven,” she said in an attempt to rouse herself.  
  
“Shh,” Seven said, smoothing her hair once more.  
  
\---  
  
Seven attempted to control her breathing. Though an innocent touch, the feeling of Kathryn's fingertips sliding along the implant guarding her sacrum was decidedly erotic. Her face flushed with heat as tingles raced down her spine, and lower.   
  
After only a few minutes, the motion stopped, and Kathryn's hand fell away, limp. She was asleep in Seven's arms. Seven bent her face to Kathryn's hair and breathed in her fragrance. It was deliciously human.   
  
Holding Kathryn was as lovely as she'd imagined it to be, even though it took a nightmare to send her into her arms.  
  
Seven sat for as long as she could, until she realized she would neither get her advised amount of sleep, nor would she be able to walk in the morning. Carefully, she lifted Kathryn from the floor, amazed at how light she was. The bedclothes were on the ground, so she laid Kathryn on the mattress gently, positioning her on her side. Quickly she retrieved the duvet, shook it out and covered Kathryn completely. Unable to resist a last touch, she laid her hand against the auburn hair again.   
  
"Seven," Kathryn muttered, her eyes still closed.  
  
She snatched her hand away. With a sigh, she returned to her own bed and shut off the light. Certain she would not sleep, she chose to regenerate a second time, setting her internal chronometer to awaken her at 0500. That would allow plenty of time to complete her preparations.  
  
\---  
  
Awareness crept into Kathryn's brain as it registered the unmistakable scent of coffee. Her eyes fluttered open to see a steaming mug on the side table, and next to it, a delicious looking breakfast of toast, eggs and fruit. She sat up and wiped at her eyes, wondering if breakfast in bed was part of the trip every day.  
  
"Good morning, Admiral," Seven said. "You have approximately 15 minutes before we will be called to duty. I hoped you would appreciate the extra time."  
  
"Yes," Kathryn said, her voice still gravelly from sleep. "How are you?"  
  
"I am well," Seven replied, sipping at a thick, green beverage.  
  
Grabbing the coffee mug, Kathryn inhaled, hoping for the best. She took a test gulp, her eyes widening at the taste. "What is this?" she demanded.  
  
Seven blinked. "Coffee, black?"  
  
"Is it real coffee?" Kathryn's brain was already buzzing.   
  
"Of course. From Kona."  
  
"It's wonderful!"  
  
Seven's hesitant expression morphed into a blinding smile that traveled to her eyes. "I am glad."  
  
"God," Kathryn said before taking a second mouthful. "I haven't had the real thing in ages."  
  
Eyebrow raised, Seven said, "I don't know why you refuse to indulge yourself, Kathryn. You're an admiral in Starfleet. You should allow yourself traditional coffee."  
  
Something in Seven's words reminded her of… her dream. The events of the previous night flooded back into her consciousness. Seven holding her close. Murmuring soothing words into her ear. Carrying her to bed. Her smile faded. "Seven," she croaked. "I just remembered--last night, and--"  
  
"You fell back to sleep quickly. Did you rest well afterwards?"  
  
Unable to find words, Kathryn bobbed her head.   
  
"I am pleased. You must not feel badly for awakening me, Kathryn. It was my privilege to be of assistance." She looked down at her hands, almost shy. "I rarely get to indulge my own wishes to… hug. As unpleasant as the circumstances may have been, I enjoyed being near you."  
  
That simple statement stole every trace of embarrassment away from her in an instant. Seven's tone, longing and lonely, struck deep in her heart. "You don't get to--hug--as often as you'd like to?"  
  
"I have not been involved in an intimate relationship for some time. I find that I miss being close to another whom I care for. And as a Borg, I am not always welcomed 'with open arms' by others."  
  
"Former Borg," Kathryn corrected automatically.  
  
"Of course. And while my family is affectionate, we don't tend to cuddle frequently," Seven said with a laugh.  
  
Kathryn laughed as well. "I'll hug you any time you like, Seven."  _I'd do more than that if I could_ , she thought.   
  
Seven tilted her head pensively. Kathryn wondered what ideas were running through her mind. "Thank you." She looked away, out the window at the brightening sky. "You must eat. You will need energy."  
  
"Agreed," Kathryn said, picking up her fork.   
  
Half an hour later, they were riding with the wind. Kathryn had reacquainted herself with some of the terminology she'd forgotten, and tried out a few Bowlin knots for safety's sake. The crew was handling most of the work, but it was invigorating to feel the movement of the ship on the water. Seven attached the jib halyard to the head of the sail, and Kathryn began pulling the line to raise it. The wind caught it almost immediately, and Kathryn kept an eye on it to be sure it wouldn't be too tight. The other crew members were relaxed and joking around her, coiling ropes and pulling winches, and as the mainsail on the aft mast went up, the boat picked up tremendous speed.   
  
As they caught a wave, the boat seemed to leave the water for a moment before it crashed back down. After catching her breath, Kathryn threw her head back and laughed. She looked out at the sky, lit by the rising sun and pale pink clouds. "It's beautiful," she shouted to Seven.   
  
The blonde's hair was whipping out of its pins, the wind taking it in every direction. Seven's eyes were bright and excited as she gazed back at Kathryn. "It is," she called back as those around them pulled the lines through pulleys to control their speed. Josiah was at the helm, and it looked as though he was enjoying himself.   
  
"Great day to start your voyage," he yelled to her.   
  
"Absolutely," Kathryn said back. She zipped up her windbreaker a little higher, touching cheeks that felt a little numb. It was amazing, and they'd only been moving for five minutes.  
  
As the hours passed, she began to feel more comfortable adjusting the sails, listening to the commands of Derek and Simon as they shouted back and forth. Her arms felt a little fatigued from working the old-fashioned winches, and she wiped a brow dotted with perspiration. By mid-morning, the day had warmed considerably. Sun beat down on the ship and the crew, and Kathryn looked around for Seven. She was standing at the bow, trimming the jib as Samuel looked on. Kathryn could tell she was listening intently to his instructions, learning all she could about the variables involved in the art of trimming on a sea-faring vessel.   
  
Josiah called her name, and Kathryn headed toward the stern. "In about 15 knots or so we're going to drop sails and have some lunch. We're snorkeling and diving for the afternoon if you want to join us."  
  
Snorkeling? That was news to Kathryn. It sounded divine. "I’ll check with Seven."   
  
The plan was made: eat first, then swim. Things had been far more relaxed then Seven had implied. Getting up at 0530 had convinced Kathryn she was in for a tough haul. But thus far, it was pleasant. More than. She looked over at Seven curiously. Maybe she planned this better than Kathryn believed.  
  
They were let off the hook for lunch today, and Seven offered to assist with the evening meal. Kathryn figured she could at least help out in return. Her lunch was delicious, as was the coffee she continued to guzzle.   
  
After lunch, Simon chose to stay on board while the rest of the crew set up their diving equipment. As Josiah strapped the narrow, deceptively light air canister to his back, he asked, "You two sure you don't want to come with us? There's a reef a little ways away that has some incredible marine life."  
  
"No thank you, Captain," Seven said politely. "We prefer to stay nearby."  
  
"Suit yourself," he grinned. "Let's go, folks." The men and women splashed into the water in sleek wetsuits and goggles, adjusting their flippers before diving out of sight. At the stern, Simon faced outward, reading a book with his feet on the railing. For all intents and purposes, they were alone and could do as they wished.  
  
"Seven, this seems more like a pleasure cruise than a working vacation. Did you know it would be like this?" Kathryn finally asked.  
  
Seven's mouth twisted sweetly. "Yes. I was afraid you would not come with me if you believed it was truly a vacation. You have never been adept at… shore leave."  
  
Kathryn smirked. Seven certainly had her number. "How did you get to know me so well?"  
  
"I have excellent powers of observation," Seven replied.  
  
They went below decks to change, and Kathryn wondered if her bathing suit was appropriate. She hadn't expected to wear it, but it was all she had in storage. God, she hoped it still fit. As she pulled the one piece up, she gazed in the mirror. Not bad, she supposed. She frowned at her rear, wishing gravity hadn't taken a toll, but hell, she was middle-aged. And it didn't matter what she looked like anyhow; Seven was trying to resolve her maternal issues with her former Captain. Seduction should be the last thing on her mind.  
  
The problem was that it was more than just attraction bouncing around in her head, and her heart. Emotions were surfacing that Kathryn had pushed aside for years; they'd bubbled up as soon as she'd set eyes on Seven again. Best not to think about that, Kathryn thought. But she still felt a wire of tension between them, though now instead of a barrier, it felt like a connection. It felt like home, and the idea unnerved her.   
  
Because in a few short days, it would be over, and she'd go back to being alone.  
  
She stepped out of the head and tried to clear her mind. She was going swimming with Seven, and she should enjoy herself. Maybe tomorrow they'd go diving with the rest of the crew and she could show off the skills she'd gained on Mars as a young girl.  
  
Seven was waiting for her in their quarters, towels and a spray can in hand. "Will you allow me to apply your second coat of sunscreen, Admiral?"  
  
With a smile that hid her trepidation, she answered, "I think I can handle it, Seven. Hand it over."  
  
Seven frowned, but did as requested. Kathryn got to work under Seven's scrutiny, and when she was finished, Seven took the can. "You have missed an entire section of your back. Turn around."  
  
With a laugh, Kathryn turned. "I didn't know you were so worried about sunburn, Seven."  
  
"I am in regard to you. I will not allow you to be damaged." Seven quickly applied an even coat to her back, and did her legs again for good measure. She handed the can back. "Besides, I am certain you would be impossible to live with were you to acquire such a burn."  
  
Grinning, Kathryn replied, "You'd be right. Now, how about you?"  
  
"You may do my back as well." With that, Seven removed the shirt she'd been wearing to reveal a simple blue suit that reminded Kathryn of one of her old uniforms. Except it was far more revealing. Quickly Kathryn sprayed the sunscreen on, resisting the impulse to reach for the flawless skin of Seven's back. There she saw the implants shooting out from her lower spine, the ones she'd touched the night before. The draw was too strong, finally, and she pressed a fingertip to one of them.  
  
Seven flinched.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kathryn said, backing away.  
  
"You surprised me," Seven said, turning her head. "I will cover them if you prefer." She began to pull the shirt back on until Kathryn stepped forward.  
  
"Seven, don't. I didn't mean to--I just wanted…" She chewed the inside of her lip, hesitant to say the words. "You're beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful. Even this," Kathryn said, pulling the shirt away once more. She was less afraid to touch now, wanting to prove to Seven she wasn't disgusted. The rivers of silver that stretched across her skin were elegant, and she traced one gently before laying a hand flat across her back. "You never have to hide from me. I promise."   
  
She watched Seven swallow. Looking over her shoulder, she met Kathryn's eyes. Her discomfiture was disturbing. "I will not be able to remove them. The Doctor has done all he can."  
  
"Have you tried?" Kathryn asked quietly.  
  
"Yes. Last year. I believed I had adapted enough, but I was mistaken. I will always require regeneration and maintenance on my implants. I will never be fully human."  
  
"When did removing your implants become the key to your humanity?"   
  
"My imperfections are visible. I can not conceal what I am, or what I was. Although I am well-known among Starfleet and the Federation, I am still… feared by many."  
  
Kathryn frowned and crossed to Seven's bunk, sitting down. "Did something happen to make you feel this way? You've been apart from the Collective for almost nine years. You seemed so adjusted on Voyager."  
  
Seven shook her head slowly. Kathryn wanted to kick herself. How could she not have realized how difficult it would be for her? "Earth is not a starship, Kathryn. Not everyone is so accepting. It took years for some crew members on Voyager to become used to my presence, but on the ship I had my own concerns to deal with. I do not have that luxury here." She paused, her gaze unfocused. "Admiral Nechayev wanted to have both Icheb and myself dissected upon Voyager's return, of course." Seven delivered the statement as though it were a reasonable request.  
  
"That situation was handled rather quickly, if I recall," Kathryn said, her voice low. She'd put a stop to it personally, with a few well-placed calls above Nechayev's head.   
  
"And only last year, I attempted to form a friendship with a woman in the Propulsion Group. She… rejected me. It was not the first time."  
  
Kathryn wondered if there was something else Seven wasn't telling her.  
  
"In any event, I can not alter my appearance any further. I have learned to accept it." She clasped her hands in front of her. "You are one of the few who has never shamed me for my history, Kathryn. I will be forever grateful."  
  
"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Seven. Sometimes I think the day you came to us--" Kathryn stumbled over the word. This was important: she had to be honest. "Came to me, was one of the luckiest days of my life."  
  
Seven's face changed. She didn't smile, but the pain vanished. It felt so good to say the right thing.  
  
\---  
  
Seven blinked quickly, unwilling to move for fear the tears would fall from her eyes. Hearing those words somehow made all the efforts, all the planning, all the pain she'd gone through, worth it. No matter how things turned out between them, this would be enough.  
  
"I feel the same," she replied, her voice breaking.   
  
Kathryn stood and moved toward her, arms opening. Seven hesitantly stepped close, allowing the Admiral's arms to come around her. Eyes shut, Seven took a deep breath and held it, wanting the embrace to last forever. She felt Kathryn's hands travel down her back, and this time she didn't flinch. It felt wonderful.  
  
"I'm glad you found me, Seven," Kathryn said softly.  
  
Seven didn't know exactly what she meant, but right now, she didn't care.  
  
The details of the moment would stay forever in her mind's eye; the glow of ambient light on auburn hair, the warmth of her body, the scents of cocoa butter and coffee. Kathryn leaned back in her arms and looked up, her eyes dark. She brushed a hand across Seven's cheek.   
  
I love you, Seven thought. Always.  
  
"Want to go for a swim?" Kathryn asked, her deep tones betraying the levity of the question.  
  
With a nod, Seven answered, "I am ready." The intensity inside the room lifted, but she felt a depth to her bond with Kathryn that had been absent thus far. A hand trailed down Seven’s arm as they separated, and Seven felt tingles in the wake of the touch.   
  
Upstairs, they fitted themselves with the small breathing apparatuses used for snorkeling. Kathryn looked amusing with her mask affixed to her face, a big smile below it. “Don’t worry, you look as ridiculous as I do,” she said slyly. “Let’s do it.”   
  
Their preparations completed, Kathryn jumped from the side of the boat, splashing into the clear blue water of the ocean. Seven waved to Simon, who said, “Give me a shout if you need anything.”  
  
Seven nodded and went to the side. She stepped off the boat holding the breathing tube and flippers in her hand. Once she surfaced, she adjusted the flippers to fit her feet as Kathryn did the same. By the time she had finished, Kathryn was waiting for her, the tube already in her mouth. Seven followed suit and tested it out. Satisfied it was working, she locked eyes with Kathryn, who gave a quick nod of the head before disappearing beneath the surface.   
  
Moments later she was submerged, amazed at the beauty of the underwater world. She trailed after Kathryn, who had spied a small school of yellow fish. Healthy colonies of coral were about fifteen meters down, but for now, she would content herself on keeping up with her “diving buddy.” Her flippers propelled her forward at great speed and she caught up in a few seconds. Behind the mask she could see how cheerful Kathryn’s expression was. She had once heard the Captain tell a story about cave diving on Mars, though she never got the chance to hear the end of the tale due to a red alert breaking in.   
  
Time passed, and soon Kathryn pointed north. Seven zoomed in on the location, accessing the name of the creatures from her cortical implant. A number of Loggerhead sea turtles, binomial name Caretta caretta, were ambling along the coral ridge about fifty meters away, and Kathryn waved to her. She could practically hear the words, “Hurry up!” They took off, careful not to attract too much attention to themselves. Seven pulled the waterproof holoimager from her belt and waited until they drew closer. One of the turtles noticed Kathryn but seemed undisturbed, continuing its exploration of the reef. They were nearly above them now, and Seven captured several images. Kathryn drifted down, never reaching out to touch, but one of the smaller turtles became curious. It glided up, and for a few moments, they were face to face. Seven eagerly snapped four photos in quick succession. Kathryn looked over at Seven, her smile visible even with the breathing apparatus in her mouth. Seven took another for good measure.  
  
Eventually they moved off, never going too far from the boat. Seven captured dozens of images, most of Kathryn, and a handful of sea life. After close to two hours, she sensed it was time for them to head back. She pointed upwards, and Kathryn nodded. Moments later, they broke the surface. Kathryn pulled off her mask with a laugh. She was glowing. “Fantastic!”  
  
“Indeed,” Seven replied, treading water.  
  
Seven retrieved what Kathryn called “floaties” from the boat for them to drift in the current, gazing onto the horizon. As much as Seven had planned this excursion to benefit Kathryn, she found herself enjoying it as well. Being on the water was peaceful, as was having someone to share it with.   
  
As the contentment settled over her, she laid her head back and closed her eyes.  
  
Someone shook her. “Seven,” a husky voice said. “Let’s go in. Josiah’s here.”  
  
Seven blinked in the waning light. “Kathryn,” she said glancing over at the sun-kissed face. She was so lovely.  
  
Kathryn laid a hand on her arm. “Come on.”  
  
Still sleepy, Seven sat up. “All right.”  
  
The chill of the water jarred her fully back to consciousness. She made her way up the ladder after Kathryn, shivering slightly. Though her temperature was regulated by her nanoprobes, the water had cooled her implants. She was unused to being in water for such an extended period of time, and combined with her unexpected nap, her body temperature had dropped.   
  
She followed Kathryn down into their room, gritting her teeth. Kathryn said, “Go ahead, Seven. You can shower first.”  
  
“No, Kathryn. You may go.”  
  
Glancing over her shoulder, Seven recognized the expression. “Seven, you’re freezing.” She smirked. “Consider that an order.”  
  
Unable to prevent a grin from tipping her lips, Seven answered, “I will comply.”  
  
Moments later she was under the old fashioned water stream, grateful for the heat. Her muscles were pleasantly fatigued. The scent of eucalyptus relaxed her even further, and she looked forward to putting together a pleasant meal for the crew.  
  
When she emerged from the head, Kathryn was reclining on the bed, reading a PADD. “Your turn,” she said.   
  
“Thanks,” Kathryn replied. She tapped the PADD briefly as Seven put away her toiletries. She gathered her own things as Seven towel-dried her hair.  
  
“I will be preparing dinner with Simon,” she said. “We’re grilling steaks. Is that acceptable? I will be happy to make something else for you.”  
  
“Oh god,” Kathryn groaned. “Steak. I can’t wait. But aren’t I supposed to be helping you?”  
  
“It’s all right, Kathryn. I am proficient in the kitchen. Perhaps you can fix… something simple for breakfast tomorrow.”  
  
“So you have a long memory, eh?” Kathryn said with a smile.   
  
“The smell of burnt pasta has not yet left my olfactory senses,” she said, recalling one particularly disastrous incident. After two years on Voyager, even Neelix’s worst concoction couldn’t rival the scent of pasta in a pot well after the water had boiled away.   
  
Kathryn laughed heartily. “My mother would kill me if she knew. Please, Seven, don’t ever tell her about that. I’d never hear the end of it.”  
  
“I shall keep your secret,” Seven said, hoping that meant that she would meet Gretchen Janeway once more.   
  
She brushed her hair out for a few more minutes, preparing to meet with the crew. To her surprise, she heard humming coming from the bathroom. At first she thought Kathryn was speaking to her from inside the shower. But after a moment, she realized that Kathryn was singing. Seven adjusted her cranial implant to pick up the sound more clearly, but she didn't recognize the song. Only that it was slightly out of tune. She wondered if Kathryn had sung in the shower for all the years she'd been on Voyager, and if anyone else on the ship knew.   
  
In the galley, she and Simon worked efficiently to fix the meal. She chopped dozens of vegetables for skewers to go on the grill, while Simon seasoned the meat. Another crew member called Atal, a Bajoran, mashed traditional russet potatoes. According to Josiah, meat and potatoes were good for sailors.   
  
Less than an hour later, dinner was served. Kathryn dug in with gusto, inhaling the first half of her meal before slowing down to match Seven's pace. "It's delicious. My compliments to the chefs," she said between bites.   
  
"Thanks, Admiral. Seven's quite the cook, isn't she."  
  
She looked in Seven's direction. "Still?" Kathryn said.  
  
Simon raised his eyebrows. "She diced all the vegetables in five minutes flat. And there were a lot.”  
  
There was a collective “woo” around the table. “Girl’s got knife skills!”  
  
Embarrassed, Seven said nothing. She had an unfair advantage compared to average humans; with her left hand, she could do everything faster. But when she found Kathryn watching her, she was struck by the pride in her eyes. An elegant hand lifted a glass in silent toast, and Seven hid a smile.   
  
\---  
  
Leaning back in her chair, her dessert plate empty, Kathryn felt sated and warm. The glass of port was working its magic, and she was comfortable in the presence of her fellow sailors. And Seven… Well, her hair was down, her cheeks rosy, and she laughed more than Kathryn had ever heard before. It had been the perfect day. Her anxieties had fallen away, and even though Kathryn knew it was temporary, she was grateful.  
  
Conversation was quiet, and the group had dwindled to five. Seven caught her eye and asked, “Would you care to go above deck?”  
  
Kathryn nodded. She refilled her glass halfway before heading back to the room to grab a jacket. Seven followed suit, and a few minutes later they sat close together in deck chairs, gazing at a sliver of moon. The sky was filled with stars, and Kathryn named the constellations to herself.  
  
The moments crept by. Kathryn sipped at her wine, noticing that Seven had made herself an Irish coffee. “Coffee, Seven. I’m surprised.”  
  
“It is decaffeinated,” she said wryly.  
  
“Never thought you’d come over to the dark side.”  
  
There was a pause. “It brings back good memories,” Seven finally replied.  
  
Kathryn didn’t know what to say, so she said nothing. She shivered in her jacket, pulling it closer to her neck. Cool air caressed her face while a gentle breeze lifted her hair.   
  
The moon slowly shifted in the sky as Kathryn reveled in the quiet companionship. Although it was early, she was tired.   
  
“Seven?”  
  
“Yes, Kathryn?”  
  
“Have I thanked you for this?”  
  
“No, Kathryn.”  
  
She reached out, grazing Seven’s left hand. It turned over in her grasp and their fingers threaded together. “Thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
They stayed that way for a long time, until Kathryn’s eyes began to slip shut. Seven pulled softly on her hand, whispering, “Time to sleep. Come along.”   
  
She blinked, standing unsteadily. Seven led her down the narrow steps, their hands still joined. Once in their room, Seven unzipped Kathryn’s jacket. Kathryn lifted her head as a sudden heat suffused her; the gesture felt oddly intimate. The coat slipped off her arms, and Seven folded it and laid it on the narrow dresser. She returned to Kathryn a moment later. “Good night, Kathryn.”  
  
“Night,” she managed. Uncertain of what to do, she followed her instincts. Stepping into the circle of Seven’s arms, she was gratified by the returned embrace. Soft lips touched her temple, and the blush in her cheeks deepened.   
  
When Seven moved away to the other side of the room, Kathryn felt bereft. Aimlessly, she prepared for bed. Seven slipped between the sheets of her bed across the room. The quiet whirr of the regeneration unit started, and with that, Seven was gone. Kathryn sat at the side of her bunk and watched the still form. Her features were peaceful.  
  
Touching Seven was becoming a habit, one that Kathryn was going to have a problem breaking.  _Better not to get too attached_ , she reminded herself.   
  
It was a long time before sleep came.  
  
\---  
  
Seven's eyes opened at 0500, and she sat up in her bunk. She could see clearly that Kathryn lay sleeping, but the covers were thrown haphazardly on the floor, as were the pillows. She was sprawled on her belly, obviously cold. Seven frowned. She did not approve of her former captain's sleeping habits. Or lack thereof. Quietly she crept across the small space and retrieved the blanket as she had the night before. But before she placed it over Kathryn, she saw the dark circles visible beneath her eyes, as well as a well-worn frown line deep in her brow. Seven wished she would share her burden. They had talked more in the last three days than they had over five years, but still Seven wanted more. Maybe she wanted too much—that the time and space between them would vanish instantly. But she'd felt her attachment to Kathryn firm and solidify being in her presence. Holding her last night, just brushing her skin with her lips had been heaven. So much so that she felt a need to break away instead of asking for more. Kathryn wasn't ready, and perhaps Seven wasn't either.  
  
She replaced the covers atop Kathryn, who didn't move. She made a decision to allow her extra sleep. There was no need to continue the charade that they had to live by a particular schedule.  
  
But Seven would keep to her regular time. She had slept enough, and regenerated her allotted hour. A little sustenance and she would be ready to continue their journey.  
  
Two hours later, as Seven stood at the side of the boat watching the waves, she heard Kathryn clamber up the steps. She was gripping the mug Seven had given her yesterday. "Why didn't you wake me?" she asked irritably.  
  
"There was no need. You required further rest."  
  
"I didn't," she said gruffly.   
  
Seven recognized this mood. Kathryn needed to eat, right away. "Come below. I will fix your breakfast."  
  
"I don't need you to make me every meal, Seven. Even I can fix a bowl of cereal," she grumbled.  
  
"Then I suggest you do so. I do not want to have to explain your bad temper to Josiah and the crew."  
  
Kathryn's mouth set in a firm line. "I don't have a bad temper." But when she turned and departed, Seven breathed a sigh of relief. Too often she had seen Kathryn work through meals on Voyager, and it never ended well. It wasn't as bad as caffeine deprivation, but it ran a close second.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Kathryn returned. Her color had improved. As she looked more closely, Seven smiled at the bright freckles that had sprung up across the Admiral's cheeks and nose. They were charming.   
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"Good morning, Kathryn."   
  
"Sorry," she said.  
  
"Apology accepted." She motioned for Kathryn to join her. "Today the Captain suggested that we go diving. Apparently yesterday was a highly successful endeavor. Would you like to go?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Excellent. I will inform him." She peered at Kathryn's face intently. "Are you well, Kathryn?"  
  
Kathryn stared out at the water, focused on the clouds in the distance. She nodded absently. "Do you need me this morning?" she asked.  
  
"We have the ship well in hand, if that's what you're asking," Seven replied.  
  
"I might go up top for a little while," she said, gesturing to the crow's nest at the top of the main mast.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Seven watched as she climbed the ladder to the small, partly enclosed watch post. It went unmanned most of the time, since the ship had advanced sensors to detect any ships in the vicinity. But it was present because of tradition, and Seven hoped that some time alone would help Kathryn resolve her difficulties.   
  
What had happened between last night and this morning? She thought about their evening together, considering it pleasant and comfortable. The attraction simmered between them, but not overwhelmingly so. Nothing had been said or done that needed to be explained away.  
  
But they had touched. Embraced. Seven's face fell. Kathryn was retreating. Seven sighed. So much for making things easy on both of them. She would have to allow this small setback. In the afternoon they would be part of a group, so any tension would be lessened. Seven would remain at a distance this evening as well.  
  
Tomorrow would be another story.  
  
\---  
  
Kathryn felt clearer after her few hours in the crow's nest. She had needed time away from Seven's attention for a while; it was starting to annoy her. Why must she always be so generous, so understanding? So accommodating? It was going to be hard enough to go back to real life. She didn't have to make it worse by being wonderful.  
  
Kathryn was just going to resist the other woman's charms. It wouldn't be so hard. She'd done it for years on Voyager. She just had to see herself as the Captain again, and everything would be fine.  
  
"So, Admiral, ready to go on a dive?" Simon asked. "I'm going--Sandy is staying behind today."  
  
"I can't wait. It's been a long time for me. I used to cave dive on Mars, years ago."  
  
He looked impressed. "That can be dangerous, I hear."  
  
"I've done my share of dangerous things," she said, a note of flirtation entering her voice. He grinned appreciatively. Over his shoulder, she saw that Seven was not smiling. "Diving, Seven? You coming?"  
  
"Of course," she replied coolly. "I have prepared your equipment."  
  
Kathryn chewed the inside of her cheek, fighting down the remark on the tip of her tongue.  _I can do it myself_ , she thought. Instead, she said, "Thank you. I'll be right back."  
  
Quickly she changed her clothes, retrieving the suit from yesterday. She pulled it on and covered her skin with sunscreen again, cursing her fair complexion. Her freckles had come out with a vengeance, but there was no hiding it here.   
  
She emerged ready to go, or so she thought. Seven, on the other hand, seemed to have forgotten half her suit. Today she was clothed in a pair of the shortest shorts she'd ever seen, with her diving belt strapped snugly about her waist. A bikini top covered her breasts, but Kathryn spied an inch or two of delicious curve peeking out in profile.   
  
Kathryn swallowed. She clamped down on the arousal that betrayed itself through her body's physical reaction. Quickly she pulled a dive shirt on and shook her head. "Seven," she said, her voice huskier than she liked, "Are you sure you want to wear that on a dive?"  
  
"I find it comfortable. I do not believe I shall offend the fish," she said in return.  
  
"You won't offend any of us either," Derek said with an approving look on his face. "I thought your implants would look bizarre, but I gotta say, I kinda like 'em. On you they look like art."  
  
Seven bowed her head graciously. "Thank you."  
  
Momentarily Kathryn was enraged. She wanted to cover Seven’s body and preserve her from the leering looks of the sailors on board. No one else should have the luxury of enjoying Seven’s body except her.  
  
Kathryn stood straighter for a moment. Where had that thought come from? Seven wasn't, nor would she ever be, hers. Kathryn could admire, even care for, from afar. But she had no hold over Seven's behavior. Seven had said herself that she had tried to form romantic attachments, but that she had been unsuccessful. She deserved to find love, even if it was in the arms of someone else. It stung bitterly, the thought of never being with Seven, but it was worse to think of Seven spending the rest of her life in solitude. Perhaps one of the crew here could help Seven along on her journey. Derek seemed like a sweet man. Who knows, Kathryn thought.  _Maybe they'll get to know one another. I could always give them a push in the right direction_.  
  
“We found a pod of dolphins yesterday, and the sensors indicate they may have traveled this way last night. Obviously we’re not looking too hard, but we’re just hoping for some good luck. Everyone ready?” Josiah asked.  
  
There was a collective assent, and the group disembarked down the ladder one by one. Seven hovered close by, but Kathryn ignored her presence and stuck by Simon. They swam for about ten minutes, pointing and studying schools of fish as they came upon them. Eventually they began their descent, dropping a few meters at a time. It was chilly, and Kathryn was relieved she’d worn a dive shirt and shorts. She glanced over at Seven in her bikini and hoped she’d be warm enough. Seeming to sense Kathryn’s attention, Seven looked in her direction and gave her best underwater smile. A moment later, Seven had the holoimager in her hand, and she took a photo. Kathryn waved, but her stomach felt hollow.   
  
Something had changed. Kathryn felt lonelier than ever, just being in Seven’s presence. They’d had such a lovely day yesterday. This morning, she’d woken up in the world’s rottenest mood. Meanwhile, Seven had looked glorious, tanned and fit, her muscles practically glowing in the sun. Behind the anonymity of her mask, desire sparked low in Kathryn’s belly. She allowed a subtle appraisal of her…friend. Kathryn didn’t even know what to call her now. Seven wasn’t a crew member, wasn’t family, wasn’t anything, really. More than a friend, but less than…a lover.   
  
What might it be like to be Seven’s lover? To be able to hold her close, to run her fingers along the line of her neck, traveling just behind her ear. To freely explore the sweet curve of her hip, the gentle crests and valleys of her belly, to trail fingernails up the backs of muscled thighs…  
  
With a jolt Kathryn realized she’d drifted lower than she should have, and adjusted the weight on her belt to bring her back in line with the rest of the group. She cursed her lack of concentration and swam away from Seven, searching for Simon.   
  
Soon, the group ascended some distance from the ship. The pod of dolphins they’d sought was nearby, with most members resting in the daylight hours. But as the crew approached, they woke and swam happily around them. Kathryn laughed, studying the animals as they frolicked together. She held out a hand, touching their skin when they were close enough, but didn't seek further contact. A few meters ahead, she saw Seven in what appeared to be close communication with one of the dolphins. The animal was “speaking” to Seven, prodding her hand with a insistent nose. Finally, with seeming trepidation, Seven reached out and petted the creature. Kathryn marveled at her gentleness, her respect and care. Against her will, tears stung Kathryn’s eyes, and she listened to the steadiness of her breath as it whistled inside her mask.  
  
Finally they emerged above the surface. Kathryn floated for a moment, gazing into the almost shocking blue of the sky. It was a gorgeous day. She closed her eyes while the crew splashed, talking about the incredible sights they’d seen. Melancholy had set in fully by this time, and Kathryn felt powerless against it. Simon was nearby, and she called out, “I’m heading back, okay?”  
  
“Hey, wait up. You should have a buddy.”  
  
“I can see the ship, I’ll be fine,” she assured him. It wasn’t far, and she wanted a few minutes alone.   
  
The flippers propelled her through the water, and she used the breathing apparatus to allow her to move even faster beneath the surface. She drove herself hard, feeling the burn in her arms and lungs as she raced closer to the schooner. Bursting above the water, she tore the breather from her mouth and inhaled the fresh air. The mask came off next, and she dipped her head back to rinse her face. The water felt cool and clean on her overheated skin.   
  
She didn't think she was going to last a week doing this. Relaxing just wasn't in her nature. Maybe tomorrow she'd talk to Seven.


	3. Chapter 3

Seven trod water at a safe distance, watching Kathryn. She looked distraught, wrestling with a demon Seven couldn't identify. Seven knew there was something between them, but what could possibly be holding Kathryn back after all this time?

Finally, Kathryn climbed the ladder onto the boat. Seven was at a loss. Her anxiety grew, until she decided to call on Counselor Abatha. She'd vowed not to contact her unless it was an emergency, but this felt as close to one as she was going to get.

Seven quickly made her way back to the ship and climbed aboard. Sandy greeted her with a blush, and she made small talk for only a moment before racing to get her communications PADD. Fortunately, Kathryn was already in the shower, so Seven knew she had a few minutes of privacy.

She sent her request for a direct connection, which the Counselor's assistant picked up. "Hello, Seven. How may I assist you?" Ingrid said.

"Is the Counselor available for a moment? I'm having a small… crisis," Seven said.

"Of course, hold on for just a moment."

Seconds later, the viewer replaced Ingrid's dark eyes with Counselor Abatha's. Her relaxed nature calmed Seven even at a distance. "Counselor, I'm sorry to bother you."

"Not at all, Seven. I expected to hear from you at some point. What can I do for you?"

Seven gave a quick summary of the events that had taken place thus far. Abatha nodded, hmmed and "yes'ed" as she explained. Finally, she described Kathryn's irritability and melancholy. "What have I done wrong?" Seven asked, desperately.

Smiling, Counselor Abatha sighed. "Only Kathryn can tell you that."

"Don't you have any ideas?"

"Of course I do, but there's a good chance I'd be wrong. We've spent many months deconstructing your past, Seven, interpreting events in different ways, allowing you to see things from her perspective. Let's try that now."

Seven's immediate answer was that Kathryn would be grateful for Seven's attention, but that was only a knee-jerk reaction. She focused on Kathryn, searching her memory for hints. "Historically, Kathryn has fallen into a depression following the death of a crew member, or from lack of excitement, as when we traveled through the Void. She also exhibited similar characteristics when we were experimented on without our knowledge. In the past three days, we have only had pleasant conversations, and enjoyed relaxing activities. There has been no tragedy."

"Are you sure about that?" Abatha asked through narrowed eyes.

Seven stilled. "What are you implying?"

"Tragedy presents in many forms, with differing results each time. Do not assume that everything has gone well for her since her return, or that you can guess what her behavior truly indicates."

Nodding her head, Seven took that into consideration. "I will keep it in mind. Can you offer any other analysis?"

The Counselor smirked. "Seven, you know as well as I do that I can't tell you what Kathryn's thinking. I'm a Betazoid, but it's not my job to read thoughts. Regardless, that's an unethical invasion of privacy I'm not willing to make."

Twisting her hands, Seven was distressed. "But what can I do? I feel certain she will ask to leave if this mood continues."

"Give her time. She's a resilient woman. Trust that she can work it out for herself."

"All right," Seven said, unable to keep the whine from her voice.

With a laugh, Abatha asked, "Are you enjoying yourself otherwise?"

"Yes," Seven breathed, flushed with pleasure. "It is wonderful to be near her again. Spending time with her has been beyond my expectations."

"So your feelings have not changed?"

Seven shook her head. "Not in the least."

"I'm glad. I want this to go well for you, Seven. Have patience. You've waited years. Give her time to catch up."

"I will comply," Seven said, before catching herself. She grinned.  
  
"You're nervous," Abatha asserted.

"I am. The shower has stopped. I must go."

"Good luck."

"Thank you, Counselor." Seven cut the connection and shoved the PADD into her bag. She stood quickly and searched for the towel she'd dropped on her way in. Quickly she finished drying off from her swim as Kathryn strode in. She stopped, and Seven noticed the split second once-over Kathryn gave her before turning abruptly away.

Seven ground her teeth. Just yesterday Kathryn had been telling her how beautiful she was, how she never needed to hide. Now she would hardly look in Seven's direction. Seven's mouth hardened. "I'll be in the head," she said.

"Okay," Kathryn replied.

Restraining herself, she closed the door without slamming it. "Damn you, Kathryn," she whispered. She glanced in the mirror at herself, and after a moment, blinked. Though never one to admire her looks, she stared. The sun had given her skin a healthy glow, while her hair hung in damp, wavy strands down her cheeks. Her body, meanwhile, was well presented by the suit she'd selected with Kathryn in mind. Every asset was on display, and though Seven had been aware of the effect, perhaps it had been a little too much. Did Kathryn believe Seven was flaunting her body?

Seven recalled the shame in realizing after her first few months on Voyager that the silver jumpsuit she wore was too sexually suggestive to wear in a professional environment. The doctor had replicated it to support her implants and maintain her posture. But B'Elanna Torres had been the one to ruthlessly reveal her own thoughts about the suit, and the very next day Seven chosen a different color: brown. The look on B'Elanna's face when she'd arrived in engineering wearing it was a happy memory for Seven, even now.

With a sigh, Seven peeled off the suit. Tomorrow, she would wear the one-piece again. With a tee shirt. And maybe some long pants.

\---

Kathryn carried her PADD back up to the crow's nest. Once at the top, she sent the message, and a few seconds later, Phoebe appeared. "Hey," she said breathlessly. "What's going on?"

"I'm here," Kathryn said, uncertainly.

Phoebe attempted to look behind her. "Here where? Are you outside?"

"I'm in the crow's nest at the top of the mast of the ship."

"Crimeny, Kathryn, you're a loon. What the hell are you doing up there?"

"It's the only place on the ship with any privacy."

"Not even your room?"

Kathryn paused. "I'm sharing. With Seven."

She clapped her hands. "Nice work, little sister! Mm, I bet you're having some amazing--"

"Phoebe," Kathryn hissed. "Stop it."

The grin vanished. "What is it?"

"We're not having anything. I'm going to get through this week and come home like nothing's changed."

Phoebe's mouth fell open. "You mean to tell me that this wasn't about, I don't know, the two of you getting together?"

"I told you, Phoebe, this is about Seven resolving issues. Whatever they are, we haven't gotten to, but the fact is, Seven's got her own life, and I'm not a part of it. That's that." The silence went on far longer than she'd expected. "Well?"

"I can see you're lonely for her, Katie. Why won't you admit it, just to me?"

The words broke her heart. "I can't, Phoebe." Saying it out loud would be too much to bear. "I just can't."

"Katie, you don't have to do this. If it's hurting you--"

"I'm fine," Kathryn said, wiping at her eyes angrily. "I was just upset. I'll get over it."

Phoebe looked sadly into the viewscreen. "I hope so."

Kathryn took a deep breath. "Talk to me about the Festival for a few minutes, okay? Just get my mind off this, Phoebe. Please.”

Though Kathryn could see her chewing her lip, Phoebe relented. "Mom's been baking for three hours, and Freddy's been shoveling hay since yesterday. Why in the world they won't use ANY technology for this thing is beyond me."

Leaning against the mast, Kathryn listened to Phoebe expound disapprovingly about every aspect of the Harvest Festival that was to take place. Kathryn wished she could be there, but another part of her was relieved to have gotten out of it. Her baking had not improved, nor had her knitting. She regretted not carving a pumpkin before she left--that was one skill she rivaled even Phoebe at. She certainly wouldn't miss having her mother try to set her up with one of the scads of eligible bachelors she met in various locations throughout the year. She wondered if Gretchen carried business cards about with her and handed them out to unsuspecting strangers. "Grandchild-less mother in search of handsome, single man to make tragically spinster daughter complete. Starfleet dropouts need not apply."

Eventually Phoebe was called away by their mother, and Kathryn sent good wishes for the party. Holding the PADD in her lap, Kathryn looked up and realized the sun had moved some distance since she'd sat down, and her stomach was grumbling. Despite that fact, she felt better. Lighter. Like things weren't so terrible. Phoebe could distract her from the worst problems, and Kathryn didn't take advantage of her skills nearly enough.

Carefully she descended from her perch and found a few of the crewmembers in deck chairs enjoying an appetizing afternoon beer. Seven was with them, wearing a long-sleeved shirt and khakis. She looked apprehensive. Suddenly Kathryn realized that her irritation had dissipated. Looking at the ground, she asked contritely, "Seven, would you fix me a snack?"

Glancing up, the smile Seven displayed was blinding, and it caught at Kathryn's heart. "Of course, Kathryn. I'll be right back."

Kathryn herself flopped into a chair next to Derek. She wondered if he would be interested in Seven, then kicked herself. Of course he would be. Who wouldn't? "What do you think of Seven, Derek?" she asked lightly.

He grinned. “She’s quite something, Admiral.”

“Do you have a girlfriend back home, wherever home is?”

His smile grew. “Are you asking me if I’d be interested in Annika then?”

“I might be.”

With a small chuckle, he said, “You know, ma’am,” he began, “if I thought I had a chance with her, I’d absolutely give it a shot. She’s a remarkable girl.”

“Nothing ventured, nothing gained,” she said slyly, as a little voice inside her screamed at her. _What are you doing?_

“Thanks, Admiral. I’ll think about it.”

Moments later, Seven returned. She carried a tray filled with cheese, bread and fruit, and a frosty glass of beer. Setting it next to Kathryn, she pointed out what she’d chosen. “Your favorites: strawberries, pineapple and raspberries. This is white Irish cheddar and this is manchego, with fresh San Francisco sourdough. The beer is a lager from New Zealand that the crew packed especially for you. It’s a specialty of the region.”

“Thank you, Seven,” she said, anticipating the repast in front of her. She made short work of the fruit before dedicating time to the bread and cheese. Combined with the rich flavors of the beer, it was a spectacular lunch. She felt a thousand times better having eaten, and the drink settled her nerves. It wasn’t so bad, being here with Seven and these kind people. She found herself wanting to reach out and hold Seven’s hand again.

But she didn’t.

The rest of the crew eventually joined them, and the late afternoon turned to evening. Dinner was an informal affair, with everyone venturing into the galley to fix their own meal as they saw fit. Seven made her share of jokes, much to Kathryn’s delight. She flirted a little with both Simon and Josiah, who responded in kind, but without intent. That wasn’t a disappointment, since she was more interested in discovering whether there was any chemistry between Seven and Derek. She liked his background; he’d been a Starfleet Engineering cadet when the Dominion War broke out, and he moved quickly up the ranks. But when the war ended, he returned to his first love: his father’s fishing boat off the coast of Nova Scotia. There was still a demand for real fish rather than replicated, and the business was successful. Eventually he took a break and left for Australia, where he’d met up with Josiah, and he’d been here for eight months.

He wasn’t exactly what she imagined for Seven, but he was handsome and intelligent. A proper distraction. Just what Seven needed.

She picked at the plates everyone shared, as did Seven. Two more beers and she was pleasantly buzzed, slumped in her seat as the stars shone down upon them.

"Are you happy, Kathryn?" Seven asked pointedly, quiet enough so none of the other crew could hear.

Kathryn chortled at the seriousness of the question. "Happy is a relative term, Seven."

There was a pause. "Are you?"

She had no intention of getting into this now. She was enjoying herself. Talking of her current circumstances would ruin it. "Yes," she said simply.

"I believe I am unhappy," Seven said softly.

"What do you mean?" Kathryn said.

"I miss our collective," she replied simply.

Our collective. The pain in Seven's voice pierced through her lassitude. "On Voyager, you mean?"

"Yes." Seven struggled to say more. "But you are the primary member I refer to. I miss our connection.”

Kathryn nodded absently. "I see." _I miss it too_.

"Are you angry with me, Kathryn?"

"No, of course not," she said quickly. "Why would I be?" Kathryn shifted in her seat, hoping perhaps for a giant wave to tip the boat. Red alert, she thought. Please.

"I have felt today that you are dissatisfied with our talks. That you regret your decision to come on the ship with me."

"I don't. You know I'm always here for you." She patted Seven's hand.

"That is a fallacy. You are not 'here for me.' You are not part of my life any longer," Seven said, heat lacing her tone. "I sought your presence after Voyager's return and was rewarded with only with unanswered messages. Will things be the same once we have ended this excursion?"

Kathryn was starting to get angry. How dare she? "Seven, we’ve already discussed this. You were occupied with Chakotay. I had no intention of taking any more of your time than I already had. You didn't need me inserting myself--"

"But I did! You left me alone."

"You weren't alone."

"I may as well have been. Chakotay was an unsatisfactory partner."

"That's not my problem," Kathryn spat. "You chose to be with him."

"But I didn't expect to lose you in the process."

There was the crux of it. The thing Kathryn hadn't really thought through. Seven didn't deliberately cut off their communications, but Kathryn had. She couldn't deal with seeing them together. Even viewing photos of them together felt like physical wounds. She hadn't dealt with the pain, only set it aside on a shelf inside her. Now it was pouring out in a flood.

You chose him over me, she thought irrationally, angrily. But in reality, that wasn't the case. Seven had been experimenting. Chakotay seemed a suitable enough candidate. God knew Kathryn had flirted with the idea of taking up with him near the beginning of their journey. It would have been a mistake of epic proportions, so she applauded herself for her restraint.

But Seven had no such experience. Chakotay was open, and it began. On the ship, Kathryn had wondered what was happening with Seven, noticing her distance. Then the other Admiral Janeway had blown everything to pieces, revealing her future marriage.

Though she hadn't realized it, Kathryn was still holding the marriage over Seven's head as an unrealized betrayal that never took place. Their coupling had ended in this timeline, but in the other, she'd likely performed the marriage ceremony herself. Bitter tears choked her, and the image of Seven in white at Chakotay's side was one she could never shake. Even though it hadn’t happened.

Kathryn didn't know how long she'd drifted in thought until Seven spoke again. "I can never express to you my regret at ever initiating that relationship, Kathryn. It was a mistake. If I had known..." Tears clouded her words. "At the time, he was the only option available to me. Given the chance to do things over again, I would do differently."

Pushing down her own tears, she told Seven truthfully, "So would I." She sniffled, embarrassed at her earlier anger. "You don't owe me an explanation, Seven. I'm the one who made a mistake. I--I'm not proud of myself. I hope you can forgive me."

"I do, Kathryn. I want to put this behind us fully, and our initial conversation seemed... unfinished. I wish for both of us to move forward."

Kathryn smiled gently. "I want that too. I want you to have the life you deserve," she said, unable to hide the emotion behind the words.

"You are a part of that life, Kathryn." Seven's pale blue eyes connected with hers. "I can not allow our separation to continue."

Kathryn's stomach lurched. Seven was going to be far more difficult to avoid now. She could only try not to embarrass herself further. "All right," she said softly.

She felt jittery, her buzz wearing off quickly in the cool night air. The crew's conversation was growing more raucous as they continued to imbibe, and Kathryn was envious. They all seemed so young and free, even Josiah. No responsibilities except to themselves.

What must that be like?

\---

Seven awoke refreshed after a good night's sleep. Soon after her conversation with Kathryn, they had both retired uneventfully. Kathryn had seemed drained and a little drunk, the combination of which made her drop off to sleep almost instantly. Seven had never before heard Kathryn snore, and it amused her.

Today, they were stopping at a beach to swim and enjoy some time on the sand. Seven looked forward to it. But first, she would make Kathryn’s coffee and breakfast.

Quickly she ground the beans and poured the water into the old fashioned French press. As it brewed, Seven sliced fresh bread for French toast. She made enough for herself as well, and was nearly finished when Kathryn found her way into the galley.

“Morning,” Kathryn said.

“Good morning. How are you?”

“I’m fine. I slept well.”

“I expect so.”

Kathryn grimaced, and Seven laughed. “Did I snore?” Seven nodded. “I figured. I’m sorry—it happens sometimes when I’m overtired.”

“It was soothing,” Seven said, honestly.

“That’s a new one,” Kathryn muttered. “What are you making?”

“French toast.”

“Seven, how am I supposed to go back to my daily muffin and coffee when you’re spoiling me like this?”

Seven said nothing, but couldn’t prevent her smile. If she had her way, Kathryn would be enjoying her breakfasts for a long time to come.

When the coffee was ready, Seven poured herself some as well, adding some steamed milk and vanilla. Though she had her own cup, Kathryn asked, “Can I try yours?” Seven pushed it forward, and Kathryn took a tentative sip. “Delicious. Will you—?“ She gestured to the cup.

Seven was incongruously proud that Kathryn enjoyed her concoction. It was a positive portent for the day.

The meal was ready, and Seven plated two portions. Kathryn grabbed syrup, coffee and juice and put everything on a tray. “Want to eat outside?”

“Certainly,” Seven replied. She added a bowl of strawberries and carried the three plates up the steps. She dropped the sliced berries onto both servings, and she could see Kathryn practically rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

At first bite, Kathryn groaned, and Seven laughed. It was delectable, she had to admit. Kathryn poured far too much syrup on her serving, while Seven was conservative. There was little conversation as they ate, with Seven listening to the appreciative sounds coming from the other side of the table.

Kathryn cleaned her plate. "You've outdone yourself, Seven. That was spectacular."

"My pleasure." She continued to nibble on berries as Kathryn stood to look out over the rail. The boat was moving inland at a reasonable pace. They'd drop anchor and row out to the beach soon. The crew was milling about, chatting and probably recovering from their late night. Fortunately, no one looked too worse for wear.

"It's gorgeous. Is that why we came here?" Kathryn asked.

"I read extensively about beach and sailing vacations, and Australia was highly recommended in almost every case. The scenery seemed appropriate, and when I contacted the Captain, I liked him. The choice was simple after that."

"It really is unbelievable. I'd never been to this part of the region."

"When were you here before?"

Kathryn smirked. "When I picked Tom Paris up from the New Zealand penal colony about twelve years ago."

"Fascinating. I often wish I had known the crew prior to my arrival. I understand that many changes took place during the first few years of your voyage."

"Absolutely," Kathryn said with a wave of her hand. "You think B'Elanna was difficult when you knew her? She was nearly impossible to deal with our first year out there. We argued constantly. Much as it surprised me, being with Tom really calmed her down."

"And Mr. Paris?"

"No matter what happened, Tom was always relaxed. I think that's what makes him such an amazing pilot. He would always 'go with the flow,' his words," she said. "He seemed so lost. As much as he was happy to be out of prison, his father's rejection was a deep wound. Now things are different of course--Owen couldn't be prouder. But that was a tough time." Kathryn's eyes lost focus, caught in a memory. "It was tough for all of them."

"And for you," Seven added.

Kathryn looked up. "I suppose. But I was so busy trying to keep it all together I barely had a moment to reflect on my own loss." She was quiet for a few moments, and Seven didn't interrupt. "I put on a brave face, but I was terrified." A wrinkle appeared between her brows. "I don't usually talk about this."

Seven tilted her head. "If it makes you uncomfortable, we can alter our topic of conversation." She waited, but Kathryn didn't make any indication either way. Her curiosity was intense, however; Kathryn rarely showed vulnerability, especially regarding command.

"I guess… I had no choice. To live as the Captain every moment, to always be the one to make the final call. My mother has often said that it was a job I was born for, but it… exhausted me." She glanced down at the floorboards beneath her feet, damp from the splashing waves. "I never told you this, but once in a blue moon, the idea of a hive mind seemed like a relief."

To hear Kathryn say those words, she knew the weight of command must have been the heaviest of burdens. "No decisions to be made," Seven said softly.

"Exactly. To move forward always with a purpose. The knowledge that you had a single duty to fulfill, on a road laid out for you by someone else. It had a certain twisted appeal, on my worst days." She shook her head. "I would never have given up my Captaincy. I certainly wouldn't have been able to report to Chakotay with a straight face." Seven chuckled, surprised at the dig. Kathryn sighed. "But a break would have been nice. Just a few hours, now and then."

"Do you miss it?"

"Being a captain?" Kathryn asked. Seven nodded once. "All the time. Be careful what you wish for, so the saying goes. I'm on a permanent break, now."

"You don't enjoy being an Admiral?"

Kathryn snorted. "It has its advantages. I can always get a table at the Officer's Club. Everyone knows my name."

"They would know it regardless," Seven interjected.

She shrugged. "Maybe. But…" Seven could see the hesitation in her eyes. "It's not really what I envisioned for myself. I thought I'd have my own ship for at least another ten or fifteen years. But after the briefings, I was so drained. And the brass wasn't exactly keen on letting me go back out in the field, you know."

"I didn't realize," Seven said, shocked.

"They needed me at home. The war had ended, the fleet decimated. We arrived just at the right moment. I was a supposed to be a hero, but I ended up a figurehead. A representation of the best Starfleet Captains--dedicated, motivated, tireless. But a figurehead doesn't _do_ anything. It sits," Kathryn pointed to the ship's own wooden ornament, perched at the stern, "and watches while the world goes by."

Seven had never considered any of this. It felt like a physical blow to hear Kathryn describe it.

"So I have my office, and meetings, and I give speeches, to instruct or inspire." Kathryn continued. "I jog in the Presidio, around my ship that's a museum. Once in a while I go inside, when I'm feeling really terrible. Just to make myself feel a little worse."

"Kathryn," Seven said sharply.

"What, you're surprised?" she said. "They said I was a loose cannon. To them I'd spent seven years doing whatever the hell I wanted. How would I be able to handle reporting back to Starfleet again?" She threw her hands up in the air. "At least I wasn't arrested by the Relativity. Considering what the other Admiral Janeway did, I expected it to happen."

"The thought had occurred to me as well," Seven added, reflecting on their experiences on the time ship.

"What really got me," Kathryn said, sitting down once more next to Seven, "is that my psych profile came back clean. They recommended three months leave, followed by a new command. Voyager would have been decommissioned regardless. But something happened... I was never able to find out what."

"Are psychological profiles not confidential?"

Kathryn grinned knowingly. "I've been in Starfleet for almost thirty years, Seven. I have a lot of friends."

Seven took a deep breath. This information was... unsettling. She had always imagined the Captain as undefeatable, a warrior who would never, ever give up. "Why did you not fight for a new command?"

With a shrug, Kathryn replied, "My mother."

It was an unexpected answer. "Explain."

"We were gone a long time," she said, meeting Seven's eyes. "When I saw her, I almost didn't recognize her. She had aged. Dramatically." Kathryn's gaze grew distant. "It could have been a hundred years that I was missing. She was so frail. And Phoebe was a wreck. I've known her since the day she was born, and I can count on two hands how many times I'd seen her cry. Really sob, I mean. That first week we were home, she cried constantly."

"So you chose to remain on Earth to be near them."

Her lips curled into that half smile that Seven had missed. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Do you regret it?"

There was a long silence. "Depends on the day," she said finally.

"Perhaps you could... reconsider your decision," Seven offered.

"That ship has sailed, Seven. So to speak."

"Do not be so sure. I believe if you made an effort, you could easily regain the rank of Captain." Seven felt certain of it.

"I don't know. It's been a long time." She fell deep into thought, her hands clasped together. "Do you really think I could do it?"

Seven smiled. "Kathryn, I believe as your mother does: you were born to lead. You are a captain, no matter what your rank. I have met many other commanding officers in my time on Earth, and on Utopia Planetia, but not one has ever surpassed you. Your charisma, your sensitivity, your compassion, but above all, your unerring determination to do what is right and good is unparalleled. I believe that your crew, the crew of Voyager, would have followed you into hell if you'd asked."

Kathryn's eyes were wet. She cleared her throat. "I won't tell Jean-Luc you said that."

"He already knows how I feel. And he has heard the stories from many others besides me. The loyalty you inspired has been the envy of Starfleet. Did you know how many crewmembers signed up to serve under your command again after we came home?"

When Kathryn shook her head, Seven wondered why she'd never used her "insider status" to find out. "Eighty seven." At Kathryn's expression of disbelief, she continued. "Jean-Luc told me, in confidence of course." She gave a tiny smile. "The messages flooded in once the briefings concluded. And there were hundreds more from other starships who made similar requests for transfer. You had a waiting list longer than any other officer, but no roster to fill. I consider that a travesty, Captain. One that should be corrected."

The silence went on, and Seven watched Kathryn’s eyes. She didn’t expect an answer right then, but was pleased to have brought up the idea. Eventually Josiah interrupted, saying, “Ready to go ashore?”

Kathryn nodded absently; Seven followed her down to their quarters to pack a few things. Seven made sure to gather enough towels and sunscreen for the both of them, as well as snorkeling gear and the lunch items she’d set in stasis for later in the day. Kathryn seemed distracted, but before departing, she touched Seven’s arm. Seven turned to her, anticipating. But Kathryn couldn’t seem to find words, instead shaking her head and squeezing Seven’s wrist gently. She smiled, and walked out to the upper deck.

\---


	4. Chapter 4

As they neared the beach, Sandy and Derek jumped from the small boat, dragging it up onto the sand. Kathryn climbed out, and heard Seven behind her, helping push the boat up the gentle slope. Sandy planted a hook deep into the earth and tied the rope down, and Kathryn hoisted a bag onto her shoulder. She glanced around, admiring the verdant, towering trees that stood close to the water only a few hundred yards to the west. “Perfect,” she said to no one, and Sandy echoed her comment.

A short time later, Kathryn crawled onto the soft towels Seven had unfolded a little way from the water. The sun was warm on her skin, permeating her muscles deliciously. Scents of cocoa butter and aloe surrounded her, and a frosty drink beckoned at her side. “It’s a little early in the day, isn’t it Seven?”

“It has only a small amount of alcohol in it. Derek made enough for the entire crew, and I felt you would enjoy the taste. You do not need to indulge if you prefer.”  
  
Kathryn took a sip. Seven was right; she could only identify a taste of peach schnapps, and perhaps a little rum, under the fruit flavors. “You’ve talked me into it.” She leaned back, the sand soft under her body, and exhaled. The cool heat of the drink traveled down her chest and settled in her belly. She wanted only to forget about what she and Seven had discussed earlier; going back to a captaincy had always seemed too rife with emotional turmoil to consider. But now that Seven had mentioned it, it felt somehow within her grasp.

Instead of clearing her mind, as she’d intended, she drifted into a fantasy of a starship’s bridge. She imagined watching as a new Captain’s chair was drilled into place, the seat built to her specifications. Soft leather that formed to her shape, holding and supporting her as a good chair, the right chair, ought. Similar to the one on Voyager that had cradled her through so many days and nights, but this one pristine. She could smell the softening agent that technicians applied just after cleaning, making sure that it was properly prepared. She stepped up to it, running a finger along the dark curve of the arm, up to the neck support and around the back. From behind it, she looked out into the vast expanse of space as the stars beckoned.

It was intoxicating.

The comforting, homey sounds of an imaginary crew working around her lulled her into sleep, a dream picking up where the fantasy left off. In it, she sat as Seven stood behind her left shoulder on a raised platform, her voice calling out the coordinates as they headed out on their shakedown cruise. The pilot, an exceptional young woman she’d handpicked from hundreds of applications, grinned happily as they left behind the shipyard at McKinley Station. Across the bridge at tactical stood a Klingon who looked familiar, as though she’d known him for years. The crew was at ease with one another, and Kathryn felt it too, but it was only Seven’s presence behind her that made it so. She glanced back, finding Seven’s eyes already upon her. “Welcome home, Captain,” she said, voice low and filled with affection.

She leaned back and smiled.

What seemed like hours later, Kathryn opened her eyes. The sun was no longer visible, blocked by an umbrella jammed into the sand next to her towel. Lifting up onto her elbows, she looked around. There were clusters of crew scattered across the sand, but Seven wasn’t with them. Kathryn shaded her eyes from the blinding reflection of light off the water, assuming she was snorkeling, or perhaps body surfing. Though driven to find her, she clamped down on the emotion and searched for the book she’d packed. As she pulled it out of the bag, a flash of her dream came back to her: being on the bridge, with Seven close by.

For a moment, she’d never wanted so badly to be back in a dream in her life.

Unexpected tears sprung to her eyes. To be on a ship once more—how had she so quickly forgotten the way it felt? To know that the place she sat was the only place in the universe she belonged, where even chaos felt right? She held the book on her chest and laid back, pressing her head into the sand.

When she heard splashing, she spotted Seven and another person wading inland. When the two stood, Kathryn realized Derek was with her, and they’d been snorkeling. Seven pushed against the surf, and Derek nearly fell with the power of it. Seven caught him, and laughter rang out over the noise of the waves. Derek was handsome; his muscles rippled as he fought the tide. But Seven… she was a Venus emerging from her ocean. Long limbs glistened in the sun as the water sluiced down her body, pale hair slick against her head. And her smile as she noticed Kathryn’s gaze… Kathryn’s mouth actually watered at the sight. All the gloom she’d felt simply flew from her mind. Seven picked up speed, running toward her, waving the holoimager.

“Kathryn,” Seven called breathlessly, “We saw a school of jellyfish. It was remarkable.” She flopped down onto the towel, bringing a little sand with her, much to Kathryn’s amusement. Quickly Seven brought the images up on the screen and started a vid.

Kathryn leaned in, and to her surprise, she really was amazed. “There had to have been hundreds.”

“My last count was four hundred twelve.”

She should have known. “Were you stung?”

“These didn’t have stingers, fortunately,” Derek said, finally arriving at Kathryn’s location. He dropped his mask on the sand and crouched. “I’ve been surrounded before, but this was excellent. Annika insisted on taking video so you could see it as well.”

Kathryn watched the stream, spotting Derek waving in the shot. “It’s incredible, Seven. Thank you for sharing it.”

“We also saw a young Baramundi cod, as well as a school of Clown Triggerfish. Look.” Quickly she called up images of both types of fish. “Derek said the Baramundi was a delicacy where he lives, but I wouldn’t allow him to catch it. I prefer… replicated protein.”

With a grin, Kathryn said, “I can understand. I’m sure we have lots of other choices available on board.”

“Sure thing, Admiral,” Derek said. “I’ll leave you to it.” The young man stood and made his way back to his friends. Kathryn watched him go.

Turning back to Seven, she said, “He’s something.”

Seven, watching the PADD, hummed noncommittally.

“You two get along well, don’t you?”

“Pardon?” Seven asked, finally looking at Kathryn.

With a forced smile, Kathryn brought up what she’d been considering. “Have you thought about seeing him?”

Seven blinked. “I just saw him.”

Kathryn cleared her throat. “I mean romantically. Dating. I think you’d make a nice pair.”

Seven’s blue eyes drained of life. “Excuse me?” she said, her tone flat.

Kathryn looked away, focusing on the water. “You said it had been a while since you’d been with anyone, and Derek seems like--”

“Stop.” Seven said sharply. “You must stop this instant, Kathryn.”

Kathryn threw up a hand, trying to play it off. “I just thought he’d be a pleasant dist--”

“Stop speaking! Kathryn, please.”

“Seven, I’m only trying to help.” When she finally looked into Seven’s eyes once more, she was stunned by the anger she found. “What?”

“You must come with me. Now.”

Seven stood, and grasped Kathryn’s two hands and yanked her into a standing position. With a yelp, Kathryn found herself dragged unceremoniously toward the copse of trees just ahead. She nearly tripped in the sand, unaccustomed to the tight grip about her wrist. “What are you doing?”

“Something I should have done long ago.”

Kathryn began to pull away. “Seven, you’re scaring me.”

“I want to settle this, Kathryn, and I need privacy.”

“Can’t it wait?”

“Judging by our most recent conversation, no.”

Kathryn was at a loss, and the unease made her palms sweat. Soon they were alone in the trees, except for the birds singing above. Seven dropped her wrist and turned away, pacing. “I cannot believe I was unwise enough to believe you would have the emotional intelligence to understand,” she muttered.

At a loss, Kathryn waited. Seven was a ball of unexpended energy, and she didn’t want to cause more trouble than she already had.

Finally, Seven faced her. “Why do you think I brought you here, Kathryn?”

Breathing out in a huff, Kathryn chuckled. “You’ve already told me. I believe your exact words were ‘issues preventing you from moving forward with your life.’ And that they were,” she paused briefly to get the word out, “maternal.”

“That is what I said. I realize now that it was a mistake to mislead you.”

Kathryn’s eyebrow lifted in consternation. “Mislead?” she growled.

“I led you to believe that I was the one who felt that you held a maternal role in my life. But in all honestly, you are the one who still clings to that ridiculous notion.”

Blinking quickly, Kathryn tried to catch up with the new direction the conversation had just taken. “I beg your pardon?”

“I mean to say that one of my main objectives in bringing you here was to free you from any misconception that you are, or ever were, a mother figure to me. I had a mother; she was assimilated. You freed me from the collective, and guided my development as a human. You allowed me to grow me into adulthood, and since my… departure from Voyager, I have searched for a way to claim my place in the universe. But as each year went by, I found myself yearning for the past, when I always had something, someone, to place my faith in. That someone was you, Captain. Kathryn.”

Kathryn saw the pulse throb in Seven's temple. She held back words that were bubbling to the surface.

“I attended counseling,” Seven continued, much to Kathryn’s surprise, and began to pace. “Yes, Kathryn, even I realized that it would be helpful to have another’s perspective on my own existence. And after some time, I came to an understanding. My feelings for you are not like those I have for any other person I have ever known. They are separate from those I felt when you freed me from the collective. Separate from what I felt in regard to you as a captain. But they are specific you as a woman, as an individual whom I value above all others.”

Kathryn’s heart began to pound furiously in her chest.

“And I do value you above all others, Kathryn.” She stepped forward and took a deep breath. “Do you see now?”

“I don’t--” Kathryn choked out. Things were moving too quickly. How did it all get so out of hand?

Seven came closer, and Kathryn swayed under her gaze. She felt pinned to the spot, an insect under glass. “I love you, Kathryn.”

The words broke the spell. “That’s not possible.”

“Do not insult me. It is more than possible. It’s the truth, whether you like it or not.”

“You don’t know what you’re saying--”

Seven cut her off. “For someone so brilliant, so exceptional, you are remarkably imperceptive. No matter whose arms you try to shove me into, you will never be able to dictate the way I feel. No matter what you do, or how badly you behave, I will love only you.” She peered at Kathryn, wisps of blonde hair waving in the soft breeze. “Against my better judgment, that is. You are foolish, irritable, and manipulative. Prone to depression and rumination. As imperfect as any human alive.” With a sigh, Seven added, “I count myself in that company, of course. I have made as many, if not more, mistakes as you, Kathryn. I want that to end now. No more lies, no more deception.” Holding out a hand shining with silver, she touched Kathryn’s cheek. “Do you think you could… love me?”

Kathryn felt dizzy. “I’m afraid,” she whispered, the words slipping away without permission.

Seven lips formed a smile so rare and sweet that Kathryn believed she’d never seen anything like it before. “As am I. But you are worth the risk.”

“I’ll hurt you,” Kathryn said unhappily. “I always do.”

Metal fingertips moved along her cheek, ghosting across her mouth. “And I will hurt you, over and over. We will survive. We will make mistakes, forgive and be forgiven. But none of that matters, now. I wish only to love and be loved. By you.”

Kathryn could hardly keep her eyes open as Seven's hand slid into her hair. She closed them when Seven's mouth finally touched hers. Then it was all sensation, heat traveling down each of her limbs as the petal-soft mouth moved over her own. The contact was brief, until Seven returned again, more firmly this time, the taste of her like salt and sea. She parted her lips for more, trembling in Seven's arms. Arousal and panic warred within her, but the former won out. She struggled to draw breath through her nose, but it was as though her body had forgotten how to function, neurons short-circuiting. Finally she opened her mouth and inhaled, pulling Seven down. It truly began then, tongues colliding in a dance as Kathryn relented. Curves melded against her, soft and hard blending as she grasped at damp strands of hair. When Seven's touch moved lower, smoothing over her back and brushing her tailbone, Kathryn arched in a groan. Her throat was quickly attacked by a hungry mouth, teeth sharp as they edged along her neck, licking, undoubtedly marking her. Arousal pooled low in her belly, the liquid heat suffusing her entire body. "Seven," she moaned, embarrassed by the need so apparent in the sound.

At once Seven was alert, pulling back to look into her eyes. "Yes, Kathryn," she replied, breathless.

Seven's mouth was kiss-swollen, her cheeks rosy with color. Even her eyes looked feverish and glassy. Kathryn lost her breath; to be the object of such intense desire was exhilarating, but a little frightening. "Are you certain about this?" she finally uttered.

At this, Seven’s eyes narrowed. "Oh yes," she said, hands sliding around Kathryn's waist. A slim thigh positioned itself between Kathryn’s legs, and for a moment, Kathryn went weak. Everything felt heavy and sluggish as she stared up at the lovely face.

“You are so beautiful,” Kathryn whispered. She traced Seven’s ocular implant. “I had a whole list of reasons why this is a bad idea,” she said.

“What are they?” Seven asked imperiously. “I will answer to each.”

Kathryn smiled and thought for a minute. “Something about me being too old for you, I think,” she growled.

“Age is a superficial excuse, as well as irrelevant. Next,” Seven replied.

Kathryn chuckled. “You were once a member of my command--” she began.

“Unofficially. I was never a member of Starfleet. Nor am I now. Regardless, that was five years ago. And?”

Reality seemed to settle in for Kathryn, and her mind was working properly once again. “You deserve someone else, someone who isn’t so difficult. You yourself did a brilliant job of listing my myriad of imperfections--”

Seven’s touched a finger to Kathryn’s lips. “I do not require perfection. I require you.” She kissed her forehead, murmuring, “But if you do not return my affections, I will accept it. Just tell me, and I’ll end this now.”

Kathryn nuzzled Seven’s neck, inhaling. “Oh my darling,” she said, giving in with finality, “I do love you so.” She captured Seven’s earlobe between her teeth, gratified at the groan that emerged from Seven’s throat. She could feel the vibration of it under fingers caressing the base of her neck. She licked up the delicate shell, and Seven pulled her in closer.

Suddenly Kathryn was swept into another delicious kiss, this one going on and on as her legs turned to liquid. She was lost in her desire, and for the first time in recent memory, felt safe in the knowledge that it was all right to want, to need. A moment later, Seven pulled away. When she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, as though drawing what was left of  
Kathryn’s essence into her mouth, Kathryn’s knees really did give out. Seven caught her assuredly with a tiny smile. “Kathryn,” she said, “There are many things I wish to do with you now.”

“Oh?” Kathryn murmured.

“Yes,” Seven replied. She seemed hesitant.

“Tell me,” she commanded.

That was all Seven needed. “That tree over there,” she gestured with her head. “I believe it would provide excellent leverage.”

“By all means,” Kathryn assured her.

With that, Kathryn found herself picked up bodily, hands under her bottom as Seven strode in the direction of the tree. Only seconds later she found her shoulders pressed against rough bark, and Seven’s mouth once again fastened to hers. Those strong hands were under Kathryn’s thighs now, digging in as Seven’s body pushed against her. Kathryn ground into Seven’s belly as they kissed, all tongues and teeth. Seven made a noise deep in her throat, guttural and raw. They rocked together, but Kathryn sensed that Seven was trying not to escalate things too quickly. Kathryn was ready to tear her own bathing suit off, and Seven’s along with it, but in the back of her mind, she recalled the presence of their crewmates not far away. This was the beginning, but things wouldn’t end here.

Kathryn could hardly wait for more.

When their kiss came to an end naturally, Seven’s eyes were dark and wide. “Kathryn,” she exhaled, appearing to search for words. Her hips continued to move against Kathryn’s. “I am very hot,” she finally said.

“Mm-hmm,” Kathryn replied, trailing her fingers down Seven’s chest to unashamedly flick over both her nipples. “You are.”

“Perhaps we should,” she gasped as Kathryn flicked a second time, “return to the beach.”

“If that’s what you want,” Kathryn answered, leaning forward once more.

Seven responded to the kiss ardently. It went on for another long minute, until Kathryn finally slid to the ground. When her feet landed, it took a moment to find her balance. “It is not what I want,” Seven said, “but at this point it is the appropriate course of action.”

Kathryn trailed her fingers along Seven’s jaw. “You say the sweetest things, Seven.”

“You are being facetious.”

With a chuckle, Kathryn said, “I am. Mostly. But you are sweet.”

“Perhaps. But later,” Seven said, grasping the hair at the nape of Kathryn’s neck and staring into her eyes, “I will not allow further interruptions. Is that clear?”

The tone sent a bolt of heat directly between Kathryn’s legs. “Yes,” she breathed. “How much later?” she said, uncertain of how long she could wait.

“Soon.”

Seven took her hand and led her back to the beach, and finally Kathryn felt free to observe her companion’s form. She licked her lips, not bothering to hide the smug grin that spread across her face. Seven looked over her shoulder, catching the look. “Enjoying the view?” Seven asked dryly.

“Oh yes,” Kathryn replied. “If you’re mine, I have every intention of enjoying every bit of you whenever I get the chance.”

Seven stopped mid-stride and turned to her. A palm cupped Kathryn’s cheek. “I am yours, Kathryn. I feel as though I always have been.” She glanced away for a moment. “I was not ready for many years. But I am now.”

Kathryn tilted Seven’s chin back toward her. “This is right,” she assured the younger woman. “The way things are. I have enough regrets. Let’s not make this one of them.”

She nodded. “Agreed.” Seven swallowed. “I certainly do not regret the way things have unfolded today.”

“Neither do I.”

They reached their towels, still spread across the sand, and Kathryn knelt down alone. But Seven stayed standing. “I shall return momentarily. I must have a word with the crew.” With that, Seven turned and started toward the group cavorting in a volleyball game just down the beach.

“Okay then,” Kathryn said, wondering what that was all about. From a distance, Kathryn watched Seven exchange some words with Josiah and Derek, and there was a whoop of excitement. Derek high-fived Seven, who appeared confused but appreciative at the gesture. Everyone crowded around her, patting her on the back, and Kathryn realized that she’d been had. Even Derek appeared to know all along that Seven had only one goal in mind for this trip, and it wasn’t finding herself a new boyfriend. Briefly Kathryn felt like a fool, but when she thought about it, she didn’t mind so much being the one who missed the joke.

She got the prize in the end, after all.

She looked up at the cloudless sky in amazement. Her life had changed in ways she couldn’t fathom, all in less than an hour. Before she’d been alone. Now, she and Seven were together. Together, she repeated in her mind. Their kisses had been electric; making love to Seven was going to be an experience worth waiting for. But on a ship with ten crewmates less than 20 feet away? That would take some creative thinking.

By the time Seven returned, Kathryn had already envisioned a number of scenarios, all of which left her vibrating with sexual tension. The long, lean body flopped down next to Kathryn in the sand, and quickly, Kathryn rolled over and claimed her mouth in a hard kiss. Seven had opened her mouth to speak, but she accepted the assault willingly. Kathryn hovered over her, allowing herself just the tease of full breasts against her own before pulling away. Panting slightly through her nose, she said, “I take it we have their seal of approval.”

Seven seemed to have trouble forming words, which made Kathryn inordinately proud. “Yes,” she finally managed. “They will be departing this evening for Sydney after dinner.”

“Departing?” Kathryn questioned. “Who’s going to sail the ship?”

After licking her lips, Seven replied, “The ship is not modern, but it is fully equipped to navigate by computer once we set a course. Traditional sailing is an enjoyable activity, and one which I believed you would enjoy. But it is not essential.”

“Huh,” Kathryn said, flummoxed.

“We are in contact with the harbor; they know our position, and any change in weather conditions will be reported to us immediately. I also spoke to a Lieutenant Commander on the base at Darling Harbour and he has set up a transport protocol in case of emergency.” Seven paused, looking closely at Kathryn. “I took precautions. Your safety is paramount to me.”

“Is our behavior is being monitored?” Kathryn said coolly.

Seven’s eyebrow lifted. “And if I said yes? How would you react?”

Kathryn saw the challenge in the blue eyes, and knew she’d spoken out of turn. This was a test, one Kathryn wanted to pass. “I’m sorry,” she finally said. “I know we’re not being watched. I let my nerves get the better of me. Forgive me?”

The answering smile was a relief. “I do.” Seven reached out and touched her finger to Kathryn’s damp lower lip. “I have the same need for privacy. That’s why the crew is leaving. They were well aware of my objective in this trip, and they are pleased that I have succeeded. But I do have a new question for you… As it stands, we are scheduled to return to Sydney in three days. However, I took the liberty of reserving this ship for an additional week, in the hopes that you would be amenable to an extended stay.” Seven’s eyes gaze grew anxious. “Would you be willing to remain here with me for a while longer? I realize you’ll have to send word to Starfleet, and I am unaware of your schedule--”

“Yes,” Kathryn replied exuberantly, for once ignoring the voice in her head that shouted to her about duty and responsibility. “I’ll send a message to Starfleet right away.”

Seven gaped at her. Kathryn reached out and pushed up against Seven’s chin, closing her mouth. “We should enjoy ourselves while we have the opportunity.” The thought of a new captaincy bounced around her thoughts. “Who knows where we might be in another month or so?”

\---

Seven sat with Josiah, watching the group surf. Kathryn waited for a wave some distance out, holding on to a wide, short board. A few others used traditional surfboards, while others bodysurfed. After her earlier swim, Seven was mildly fatigued and instead sat on the sand with the ship’s captain.

“I always thought Starfleet admirals were a stodgy bunch,” Josiah said. “Kathryn doesn’t seem that way at all.”

“She is unique. Even as a captain, she took a far more active approach than most other officers. I believe she led so many away missions she drove her Vulcan security chief to the brink,” she quipped.

He grinned. “She’s not too hard on the eyes, either,” he said, nudging her side affably.

“Indeed.”

“You’re a lucky woman, Annika. You make a beautiful couple.”

“Thank you, Josiah.” She glanced out to see Kathryn ride a wave in next to Simon, screeching joyously as the water dumped her unceremoniously onto the beach. “I am lucky. In so many ways.”

“You’ve known each other for a long time,” he said, a question behind the words.

“Yes.”

“What took so long?”

Seven sighed. “A combination of things. Duty, pride, fear, bad timing… Not to mention that it’s possible that I wasn’t ready for a relationship. My first years on Voyager were complex. The adjustment was arduous. Meanwhile, Kathryn was consumed with her life as a captain, and she refused to allow herself to form a romantic attachment with a member of her crew. Once we returned, things went… badly. But in hindsight, I don’t regret coming to Kathryn as I am now; older, hopefully wiser, certainly with more understanding of the nature of love. I always cared for her then, but once we were apart that I realized how deeply my affection ran. And as I assessed our former relationship, I recognized that Kathryn did care for me. Very much. Even if she expressed it through actions rather than words.” Seven shrugged as she glanced over at Josiah. “I never would have attempted this if I believed she did not love me in return.”

He laughed heartily. “That took guts.”

“Not exactly. Desperation, perhaps,” she assured him. “Without Kathryn, I have been… discontented. Over the last few days, simply being near her has made me feel alive. She is everything to me.”

He stared back at her, a little awed. “I guess lucky is an understatement then. Not everyone ends up with their soulmate.”

Seven thought carefully about the meaning behind the word. She believed it was as accurate an assessment as any. “Yes,” she responded. There wasn’t much to say beyond that.

The water crept slowly up the sand as the tide came in. Seven caught Kathryn’s eye, and she waved with enthusiasm. For a moment, Seven was overwhelmed by the joy apparent in her face. The smile made her stomach flutter pleasantly, and just the recollection of Kathryn’s tongue tracing her ear brought goosebumps to her skin. Closing her eyes briefly, she enjoyed the anticipation the afternoon afforded. She observed Kathryn as she romped in the waves, catching one and flying inland atop it at breakneck speed. The board came within inches of Seven’s feet, and Kathryn ogled her with a self-satisfied grin as she skidded to a stop.

“That was close,” she grunted as she stood. “Sorry.”

“I saw the way you steered in our direction, Kathryn. Are you enjoying yourself?” Seven asked knowingly.

“Absolutely. You sure you don’t want to join us?”

“Maybe later. I am content to watch you for now.”

Kathryn nodded and grabbed her board, heading back out into the sea. The sleek limbs drew Seven’s attention, though she tried to put a damper on her desire. Kathryn had aged admirably over the last five years, her form still trim, while only the mildest of fine lines etched her classic features. But the thing that truly amazed Seven was the transformation that had taken place within the last two hours. Seven now knew that Kathryn had been holding back the entire time they’d been together on the ship. She hadn’t laughed freely, or let her guard down completely. But now a veil had lifted, one that had hindered Kathryn’s ability to express her emotions without restraint. In return, Seven felt liberated as well.

Josiah’s voice interrupted her thoughts. “You should be all set for tonight. The replicator’s online now if you decide you’re tired of cooking.”

Seven snorted. “I’m hesitant to tell Kathryn. I’ve rather enjoyed the process of traditional food preparation, but I think it will save me much heartache, not to mention heartburn, over the next week.”

“Got it,” Josiah said. “It’s up to you. And by the way,” he said with a wink, “the master suite is ready as well. I hope you don’t mind, but we left you a little something as a token of our appreciation. This is definitely one of the most enjoyable cruises we’ve taken in a long time. A few of my crew have already told me they’re sorry we won’t be staying with you for the rest of the trip. Believe me, Annika, if you two weren’t attached at the hip, you’d both have suitors lining up.”

Seven dipped her head appreciatively at the compliment. “Thank you.”

As the sun began to drop along the horizon, tired swimmers straggled in to collapse on the beach. Kathryn followed soon after, her skin brown and freckled. As she leaned back on her hands, Seven marveled at the shocking blue of her eyes; the tan provided a wonderful contrast. She leaned close and said in a low voice, “You are beautiful.”

“Seven,” Kathryn said, caressing her cheek. “You make me feel beautiful.”

That filled Seven’s heart to bursting.

A little while later, the crew gathered near them in an uneven circle, passing around warm fried chicken and salad for an early dinner. “This is delicious!” Kathryn groaned, tearing into a drumstick.

“It’s the ocean,” Derek offered as an explanation. “I think everything tastes better after surfing. Don’t know why though—one of the great mysteries of life.”

There were nods all around, and Seven believed he was correct. But there was more to it, and Kathryn met her eyes knowingly. Everything seemed better now.

Collectively they decided to stay till sunset. She and Kathryn settled in on their blankets, heads close together. Seven felt warm as the sky grew darker, with a gentle hand trailing back and forth across her back. Over her shoulder, she watched Kathryn. The wonder on her face moved Seven deeply; Kathryn still looked as though she couldn’t believe her luck. Tingles traveled down her lower back, the careful fingers awakening sensitive nerves that Seven hadn’t noticed before. They reached in through her pelvis and down her thighs enough to make her squirm. Perhaps no one had ever touched her there over the years, or perhaps she’d been missing the right person.

She groaned a sigh of deep contentment, arching her back. “You like that?” Kathryn purred.

“Um-hmm,” Seven mumbled.

Suddenly the caress was lighter, the sensation sharper, and Seven nearly gasped. Kathryn’s nails plucked against her skin, playing her body with a preternatural knowledge. Muscles lifted and chased the touch when it vanished, only to be rewarded at unexpected moments. After a few minutes, Seven muttered, “You’d better stop.”

“Why is that?”

The gravelly sound was electrifying, and Seven held her breath. Rolling her hips, she sought contact with the towel between her and the sand. “I’ll come before you ever touch me.”

Kathryn’s hand froze before Seven felt the fingers form into a tight fist. She swallowed visibly. “Well we wouldn’t want that, would we.” A tongue slipped out to moisten thin lips, and Seven exhaled.

A few minutes later, Kathryn’s open palm settled between Seven’s shoulder blades, and she snuggled up to gaze at the changing sky. Scattered clouds had settled on the horizon, their hues turning from a dusky pink to a fiery red as the sun sank lower. Seven pressed her nose against Kathryn’s temple, her implants sensing the strong pulse of blood rushing through her companion. She felt alive, and grateful.

As she and Kathryn rested, limbs just barely brushing, Seven listened to Sandy and Simon digging a sand pit. Shortly thereafter, a fire cast a soft glow on everything around her, including Kathryn’s tranquil face. As had happened so many times already that day, Seven’s heart fluttered inside her chest, overflowing with affection. However had she existed without this in her life?

The corner of Kathryn’s mouth curved up, her eyes closed. “You’re watching me.”

“Yes.”

“I can feel it.”

Seven remained quiet, content to continue her observation.

Grey eyes opened to focus on Seven’s face. “This was a good day,” she said.

Seven chuckled softly at the understatement. “A very good day.”

The scent of burning sugar wafted into Seven’s nostrils. Eyebrow raised, she said, “Would you care for a s’more?”

Kathryn’s smile was answer enough. She scrambled over Seven in her haste to get to the dessert. Kathryn stopped long enough to reach out and hoist her up, and they joined the group around the fire. No one teased them about the change in their relationship, which was a great comfort to Seven. Kathryn seemed to appreciate it as well, feeling open enough to pull Seven’s arm around her shoulder. A kiss landed at the corner of her jaw just beneath her ear, and in the firelight, she could see Simon’s blush. He had a full-blown crush on the Admiral, and Seven almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

Derek handed over a foil-wrapped pile of chocolate, graham cracker and marshmallow, still hot from the fire. Seven took it with her Borg hand and held it out for Kathryn to take a bite. When she did, the chocolate dripped down her chin. Kathryn wiped the delicious trail away with her thumb, and Seven had to forcibly restrain herself from reaching out and sucking the digit into her mouth. There would be time for that later, and her heart leapt at the thought. From the look on her face, Kathryn was surely reading her mind.

She and Kathryn took turns nibbling at the treat, and Seven enjoyed the strange blend of consistencies. She ate only a little, leaving most of it for Kathryn. Her sweet tooth was quickly satisfied, unlike her companion’s. Kathryn inhaled the rest, savoring every bite until it was finally gone. Seven’s fingers felt sticky, but the napkins were much too far away to move from her comfortable position. Instead she licked away the sugary traces, listening as Kathryn’s quickening breath caressed her throat.

She hoped they’d be leaving soon.

Her wish was granted not long after, when Josiah stood and clapped his hands together. “As much as I hate to say it, we should get going. Annika, the transport?”

“It is arranged; I just have to contact my associate at the harbor. Are your own preparations complete?”

“Yes, we’re all set. You know you can contact me any time if something comes up about the ship or navigation, but with your experience I doubt you’ll have any problems.”  
  
“I’ve familiarized myself with the systems, but I will stay in touch. I promise we will take excellent care of the ship.”

He grinned. “I know you will.”

Fifteen minutes later they were back in the smaller boats, rowing hard. She held Kathryn’s hand, chewing the inside of her lip in expectation. When they’d loaded everything back onto the vessel, she and Kathryn remained on deck, watching as, one by one, the stars began to sparkle in the sky. Their shoulders touched, and Seven recalled their initial conversations on the ship only a few days prior. How far they’d come so quickly, after nearly so many years of waiting. Seven drifted in thought, memories of being with Kathryn, and being without her, overwhelmed her.

“Hey,” Kathryn nudged her.

“Hmm?”

“You all right? You seem far away.”

“Not far,” she assured Kathryn. “Just… remembering.”

Kathryn lifted her chin, nodding faintly. “I’ve been doing that too.” She leaned her head against Seven’s shoulder. “Wondering a little, where I’d be I hadn’t decided to have lunch in the Officer’s Club a couple of weeks ago.”

“What do you mean?” Seven asked.

With a shrug, Kathryn said, “I just mean when I saw you, it was like no time at all had passed. And I realized how… desperately I missed you,” she said, emotion thickening her tone. “How I wanted to be near you again.”

Seven took a deep breath. “Kathryn, that meeting was… not an accident.”

“Pardon?”

“I knew you would be there.”

“No.” Kathryn seemed stunned.

Wondering how contrite she should appear, Seven began hesitantly. “I spoke to one of Beverly’s lieutenants, who attended the academy with your assistant Elan’s sister. I, uh, inquired as to your schedule, and Elan helpfully supplied a few details that allowed me to… arrange our chance encounter.”

Kathryn blinked. “You planned it?”

“I did.”

The seconds of silence stretched out into the evening. Fortunately, it was broken by a bark of laughter. “Seven, I don’t even know what to say. Other than thank goodness one of us took action. I doubt I’d ever have admitted my feelings to anyone, including myself.”

Seven exhaled. “I am relieved.” She decided not to mention her occasional forays onto the Presidio to watch as Kathryn jogged. Perhaps another day. A few years from now.

Finally, the crew gathered at the stern, bags packed. Kathryn hugged a few of them, while Seven shook Josiah’s hand reverently. His participation in this affair had brought her the greatest happiness, and she would not forget it. “Thank you, Captain.”

“A pleasure,” he replied, tipping his old fashioned naval cap in her direction. “Admiral, it’s an honor to know you. Have a wonderful trip.”

“Thank you, Captain,” Kathryn said. “I look forward to seeing you again.”

“Annika?” Josiah said, and Seven tapped one of the controls near the wheel.

“Annika Hansen to Lieutenant Commander Patrel.”

A moment passed. “Patrel here. Nice to hear from you Annika. Everything on target?”

“Yes, James. You may transport the crew to Darling Harbour station. Admiral Janeway and I will remain aboard.”

“Affirmative. Don’t hesitate to contact me if you and the Admiral need anything. And uh, way to go, if you don’t mind my saying so.”

Seven held back her laughter. “Thank you, James.”

“Standby for transport,” he said, and the crew disappeared in a haze of sparkles. “Transport complete. Check in with me in a few days, okay Annika? It will keep my boss happy.”

“Of course. Thank you, Lieutenant Commander.”

“Patrel out.”

Kathryn cleared her throat. “Does all of Starfleet know about your little plan?” she asked dryly.

Seven wanted to cringe. “James is an old friend. He will be discreet.” She glanced at Kathryn nervously, wondering how to proceed. Should she be so bold as to simply lift Kathryn into her arms and whisk her away into the master suite? “So…” Seven said uncertainly.

Pale eyes glittered at her in the darkness. Kathryn licked her lips before saying, “Care for a round of Kadis Kot?”

With that, Seven’s shyness vanished, and she did exactly as she wanted. Kathryn’s eyes widened as Seven got closer, and she whooped noisily when Seven picked her up, hooking her knees over one arm. “I didn’t realize Kadis Kot was so… physical. Have you added a few rules?”

“Just for you,” Seven said, descending the stairs and making her way down the hall with a satisfied grin.

\---


	5. Chapter 5

Kathryn wrapped her hands around Seven’s neck, heartbeat thudding strongly in her ears. She’d never been handled so easily by any lover, and had certainly never been carried to the bedroom like this. It wasn’t seemly for an Admiral to be swept off her feet by anyone, but she was willing to make an exception this time.

And maybe the next.

Seven kicked open a door, and moments later Kathryn was sprawled on a bed, crushed by six feet of delicious flesh. Seven’s tongue dueled with hers, and she pulled at Seven’s shirt. Pushing her away for a moment, she yanked at the buttons, tossing the scrap of material off the bed when she was successful. Her lover still wore a one-piece bathing suit, so that was going to have to come off after the shorts. But Seven had paused to stare at her oddly. “Oh,” she said.

Through her haze of desire, Kathryn hadn’t paid much attention to her surroundings. But now she realized she’d never been in this room before. It was twice the size of her and Seven’s current quarters, and she lay atop a queen-sized bed. Soft light glowed from elegant lanterns, and the scent of flowers hung in the air. And there was something in her hair… She felt around, and several pink petals came away in her hand. Glancing over her shoulder, she realized the bed was covered with them. “Oh,” Kathryn echoed.

Seven nodded toward a champagne bottle chilling nearby. “Josiah left us something. I guess this is it.”

“These are lovely quarters… I take it they were left off the tour deliberately?” Kathryn asked, eyebrow raised.

Seven shrugged. “Perhaps it was unnecessary, but I had to find a way to share space with you without making it too… obvious.”

“Understandable.” Her legs twined with smooth limbs, and she rubbed her calves against Seven’s. A chill spread through her at the sensation, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood at attention. “You feel heavenly.”

Seven brushed a lock of hair off Kathryn’s forehead, lips curving gently. She pressed her mouth to the spot, traveling down her cheek, to her ear and back again. “Kathryn,” she whispered.

“Yes?”

Seven sighed, her breath warm and sweet. “I only wanted to say your name. To remind myself that you’re here, that this is happening.”

“It is.” Kathryn reached up and pulled her down for another kiss. Seven tasted of salt, chocolate, and that indefinable flavor that Kathryn felt sure she’d always be able to identify from now on. “I’m having a hard time believing it myself.”

“Then we must remind each other now and then.” Seven’s expression shifted briefly, and Kathryn was immediately alert. She waited. “This is an inopportune moment to bring it up, but when we get back to… the real world, your work, and mine, will we be together?” The last word was pronounced so apprehensively it nearly brought tears to Kathryn’s eyes.

“Yes.” It seemed astonishing that it was even a question, but she wouldn’t laugh at Seven’s worries; she had a share of them herself. “If that’s what you want.”

“It’s very much what I want. The details… can wait.” The seductive smile had returned, anxiety banished by Kathryn’s reassurance.

“Agreed.”

Seven’s kisses began once more in earnest, and Kathryn felt the world swimming around her as she explored the texture of full lips. It felt indulgent, the perfect pressure of a slick tongue moving against hers. She squirmed as Seven fitted herself more firmly between her thighs. Already she felt a river of wetness pouring from her, and though she was mildly embarrassed, she didn’t hide it when Seven pulled her clothes slowly away from her body piece by piece. When she was naked, she fought the urge to cover herself, enjoying Seven’s wide eyed expression. She looked so stunned at that moment that Kathryn wondered how much experience she had. “You’ve done this before, right?”

Seven nodded distantly. “I have had four partners, including two females, but I will admit only to you Kathryn, that no amount of experience could have prepared me for this moment.” She swallowed. “You are exquisite. So delicate,” she said, trailing gentle fingers down Kathryn’s breastbone, past her ribcage. “So different from me.”

“Show me,” Kathryn said, her throat thick with desire.

Moments later, Seven had peeled her suit away, leaving her bare before Kathryn’s gaze. “Come here,” Kathryn whispered, “so I can touch you.”

Seven followed her instructions. Kathryn’s nipples stiffened at the sensation of full breasts brushing hers. For a moment, she wondered if she’d survive this encounter; already she was overwhelmed. Gazing upward, everything she felt was mirrored in ice blue eyes--love, passion, astonishment, happiness. When she lifted her knee, she brushed the apex of Seven’s legs. The body above her shuddered and Seven’s eyes fell shut with a groan. She was already panting. “Kathryn, I have often dreamed of making our first time last all night, but I fear I can not.”

“No problem,” Kathryn said quickly. They’d both been on a slow burn all afternoon, and it was time to make a move. She pushed against Seven’s shoulder and rolled atop her, letting out a slow breath as she settled into the cradle of Seven’s hips. Leaning down, she nuzzled the white throat, slowly moving from collarbone to the bountiful flesh of her breasts. She avoided the pink tips until Seven’s movement insisted on more direct attention. As she captured one, and then another, between her teeth, Seven lurched in her embrace. Her head came forward, tendons in her neck standing out in sharp relief. “Oh,” she moaned. “Kath, Kathryn.” Her hips matched the rhythm that Kathryn’s lips set. “Ah, that’s good, oh, yesssss.” Her mutterings urged Kathryn to bring her hands into play. One slipped south, low on Seven’s belly, tangling amidst damp hair and silvery implant. She pulled on the pale strands, and instantly Seven’s legs parted. “Yes,” Seven called, “Kathryn, I can wait no longer. Please touch me.”

Carefully, Kathryn reached down while maintaining contact with Seven’s breast. She found copious moisture, and circled Seven’s opening teasingly. Humming against the flesh in her mouth, she avoided the more sensitive nub, moving inside with precision. Surrounded by walls already tightening against the invasion, she flexed her hand. Seven’s hips jerked up, and Kathryn added a second finger. Seven keened beneath her, head tossing back and forth in a maelstrom of energy. Finally she brought her thumb into play, and only a few strokes later, Seven stilled in her embrace, each muscle strung tight as the pulses began around Kathryn’s fingers. They gripped her digits forcefully, and a joyous cry filled the room. Kathryn felt every contraction as though it were her own.

She watched Seven in the aftermath. Her expression was blissful, mouth open as she struggled to draw breath. The planes and angles of her face were lovely in the soft light, shadows darkening the lines of her cheekbones and the tiny dip of her chin. Even the cortical implant glowed with energy, satisfaction seeping from every pore. Finally, her beloved’s eyes opened. Dark pupils stared out, unseeing at first, as she focused. “Kathryn,” she breathed.

“Yes, darling.”

Seven blinked slowly. “That was… exceptional.”

Though she attempted to hide it, a smug grin crept across her face. “I’m glad to hear it. I enjoyed myself too. So much so that I’d like to give it another go.” She wiggled her fingers, still buried inside Seven.

Seven sat up, biting her lip. “No,” she gasped. In seconds, Seven had maneuvered Kathryn into her lap, and she found her legs wrapped around the narrow waist. Kathryn’s hand was slick, and she brought it to her nose, licking her fingers daintily. Seven’s mouth fastened to hers, and soon she was lost in the heat of the embrace. Hands pulled her closer, massaging her back and shoulders, skimming up to cradle her head. Teeth raked down her neck, surely marking her. But Seven’s soft, soft lips soothed the bruise with unhurried kisses that inflamed Kathryn even further. There seemed to be no spot that Seven didn’t grant her undivided attention, wandering to her shoulders, her collarbone, her breasts.

Her olfactory senses were flooded; skin, sex, flowers, and above it all, Seven herself, overwhelmed her. Seven raised her face, dark, swollen lips demanding a kiss. Long moments later, the world spun as her back met the mattress. One thigh landed between Kathryn’s legs, and Seven’s hand followed its path. Kathryn could hardly tell what her partner was doing; only that it felt incredible. Kathryn began to speak, words of desire and longing leaving her mouth in a stream. But when Seven’s fingers finally moved inside, coherence left her altogether and she was swept up in the motion of her own body. Seven set the pace now, and though she tried to forestall the inevitable, her orgasm built quickly. As Seven called her name, moving against her leg in search of another release, the pleasure exploded through Kathryn, starting at her toes and racing all the way out to the ends of her hair.

But Seven was wild, grunting with effort for a few more seconds before snapping back in a glorious arch above her. Perspiration trickled down her torso, and Kathryn could only watch, awestruck.

Seven’s eyes were heavy lidded, as she looked down. Kathryn felt herself clench around Seven’s fingers in aftershock. “Oh,” Seven moaned, still trying to catch her breath.

Kathryn nodded. That about summed it up.

“I climaxed again,” Seven said, almost apologetically.

With a chuckle, Kathryn replied, “I could tell. You were beautiful.”

“It was… unexpected. The sounds you made, your voice… I—it aroused me greatly.”

Kathryn pulled her down for a languid kiss, and Seven’s hand finally left her as she held herself up. “I’ll keep that in mind for next time.”

“What about now?” Seven asked. “How much recovery time do you need?”

Eyebrow raised, Kathryn grinned. “Not much.” The kiss began anew.

\---

 

Seven gazed at the glass of champagne she held, admiring the way the starlight reflected in the bubbles. Kathryn’s hand stroked her thigh, pulling the blanket more tightly around them both. They shared a single deck chair and watched the moon creep slowly across the sky, taking a break from their lovemaking. Hours had gone by as they explored one another, and Seven could remember no other moment in her life when she felt more at peace. She nuzzled an ear, her teeth grazing the edge. Predictably, Kathryn shivered in response. Over the course of a single evening, she felt as though she’d acquired a map of Kathryn’s body; the places she loved to be touched, those she should avoid, those that brought the greatest pleasure. Her ear was certainly an erogenous zone, as was her neck, and they were both conveniently within reach.

She continued her study of the textures and flavors at her lips until Kathryn leaned back with a groan. “Darling, how did you learn my secrets so quickly?”

Seven put her best Borg voice on. “My eidetic memory provides assistance for more than scientific pursuits, Kathryn. I have acquired knowledge of more than 47 locations on your body that bring gratification of some kind. Shall I demonstrate them now?” she teased.

Kathryn laughed weakly. “In a little while. I’m not as young as I used to be.”

Adding a final kiss to Kathryn’s ear, Seven relaxed against the chair. “You have depleted my resources as well. I did not anticipate you would be so… energetic.”

“I was inspired,” Kathryn replied with a knowing grin. “You really have the most glorious body, darling. I might even say you’re perfection personified.”

“In your eyes,” Seven said softly. “As you are perfection to me.”

Kathryn turned her head and pressed a kiss to her collarbone. They lay in companionable silence for a time, listening only for the sound of the waves lapping at the boat’s hull. A strange sound broke the quiet; when it came again, she realized she was hearing Kathryn’s stomach growl. Seven leaned forward. “I will return momentarily with some sustenance.”

“No, I’m fine. Stay, darling.”

“Patience, Kathryn. I’ll be right back.” Naked, she climbed down the steps and went into the galley. From behind a wooden panel, she accessed the replicator and programmed two servings of pasta, chicken and vegetables. They were going to need a suitable combination of protein and carbohydrates if their earlier activities were going to continue on into the night.

As promised, she returned to Kathryn only minutes later bearing a tray of the pasta, bread and parmesan cheese, along with large glasses of water. “Seven, have you become a magician since I last saw you? You create these concoctions out of thin air, it seems.”

“On this occasion, you are partially correct. I used the replicator.”

“A replicator.” Kathryn shook her head with a smirk. “Another missing part of the tour, I take it.”

“Yes. Dear,” she added, batting her eyes deliberately.

“You’re lucky you’re gorgeous. I was going to give you hell, but you distracted me.”

“That was the idea.” Seven set their meal on a low table and sat cross legged facing Kathryn. They each held their plates on their laps, enjoying their late supper and sipping at the champagne. Seven still had a taste for the beverage, though she was careful not to imbibe too much. She wanted nothing to impair her memory of this evening. They toasted one another and exchanged a few kisses before Seven retook her original position behind Kathryn.

A few minutes later, Kathryn said, “I think I may take you up on your suggestion.”

“Which suggestion is that?”

After a pause, she replied, “The one about becoming a Captain again.”

Seven tightened her hold around Kathryn. “I will assist in any way I can.”

“But darling,” Kathryn said, glancing over her shoulder, “Would you leave the TPG? Go back out into the stars? Because I won’t go without you. Not now, after all this time. I’ve put my career before every relationship I’ve ever had. No more.”

“I believe you will not have to choose one over the other. I could join your vessel as a civilian contractor. And were I not permitted, I would simply resign my post and go with you regardless.”

Kathryn was still. “I wouldn’t want you to abandon your own career for me, Seven.”

Seven considered the prospect of resigning and found herself not even a little uncertain. “Do not misunderstand my dedication to my work, Kathryn. It engages my particular area of expertise, and often it is rewarding in unexpected ways. But make no mistake: it is not a calling. It would cost me nothing to leave it behind. Sometimes I believe that being in space, on a starship… it’s where we both belong. It’s where you found me. Where I grew to know and admire you. Where I learned to love you.”

Kathryn rubbed her face against Seven’s shoulder. “Okay.”

“We could speak to Jean-Luc tomorrow if you like.”

“That’s a little quick, don’t you think?”

Seven shrugged. “It is your decision. It couldn’t hurt to discuss it with him.”

“True… Maybe just a conversation.” Kathryn sighed deeply. “But only after I bring it up to Phoebe and my mother. I don’t want to get things moving before I even mention it to either of them.”

“A wise choice,” Seven said. “Perhaps I could… visit them with you. We met only twice during the briefings, and it was all over so quickly… I would enjoy an opportunity to spend some time with each of them.”

“I think that could be arranged.” Kathryn’s voice turned shy. “Would you come home with me?”

“I would be honored.” She smiled, grateful. She’d been waiting for an official invitation to Bloomington for six years. “I love you, Kathryn.”

“Darling. I know Mom and Phoebe will love you too.”

“Not in the same way, I hope.”

With a chuckle, Kathryn said, “Unlikely. But I wouldn’t put anything past Phoebe.”

“She is a beautiful woman. You look similar, but I have interest in only one Janeway,” Seven said, cupping Kathryn’s breasts under the blanket. The nipples hardened instantly, and Kathryn shifted in her lap. Fingernails scratched at Seven’s thighs, and she could feel the tension that had already leapt between them.

“What is it about you that makes me so insatiable?” Kathryn’s breath stuttered as Seven circled one pebbled bud.

“I think you know, Kathryn,” she muttered into one ear. She nibbled gently before adding, “Resistance is futile.”

Kathryn laughed, throwing her head back just as Seven reached down between her legs. She stiffened, still giggling, before replying, “That is… oh yes, there… the worst joke ever.” Breathing through her nose, she placed one hand over Seven’s. The eroticism was not lost on Seven, who found herself moving in tandem with Kathryn as she stroked. She pulled the blanket away and dropped it on the deck, leaving them exposed to the cool night air. Kathryn’s skin glowed with perspiration under the moonlight, and Seven was entranced by the sight of their two hands bringing her lover pleasure. Her own need was sharp, but Kathryn had neared the edge, her breathing fast and urgent. Low moans rang out in the quiet night, until her hand stilled Seven’s. The world stopped as Kathryn shuddered, pulsing beneath their joined touch.

The fragrance of Kathryn’s hair was intoxicating, flowers and musk blending delightfully. Seven panted, the fire between her legs demanding attention. But she waited, her hips moving gently beneath Kathryn’s.

She was sure Kathryn would drift off to sleep in her depleted state. If only she could reach herself, she could manage it… But before she knew it, her lover had slipped from her grasp and knelt on the deck. Seven felt herself pulled forward, and Kathryn’s mouth descended with intent. Long, slow licks reignited a fire already raging out of control. She cried out, spine bowing as the pleasure skittered across her nerves. Touching Kathryn’s head softly, she savored the moment, staring up and out into the stars. They winked brilliantly, points of light blurring as passion finally overtook her. Kathryn held her legs tightly as she came, and came again, for what seemed the hundredth time that night.

When it was over, she lay still, skin damp with sweat. A glass of water soon appeared above her face, and she reached up to take it. She drank it all, wiping her mouth when she was done. Kathryn crouched near, the half grin too much for Seven to resist. She pulled her close for a wet kiss, tasting herself on Kathryn’s mouth.

After knowing Kathryn for so many years, she’d discovered an entirely new side to the woman. The chemistry she’d expected, or hoped for them to share, was twice or three times that in reality. Her muscles felt loose and relaxed, as though her body had been dipped in warm honey. “Kathryn,” she breathed. They kissed again, tongues entangling. She slid her hands into the soft, auburn hair, reveling in the freedom to touch and hold. “Come to bed. I want to be next to you.”

“I can think of nothing better,” Kathryn replied, standing. She offered a hand to Seven, who took it and followed her downstairs into their cabin. The sheets were strewn everywhere, so as Kathryn straightened them out, Seven deposited their plates and glasses into the recycler. She stepped into the bathroom to wash up, and caught her reflection in the mirror. Had it only been the day before that she’d stood in this very place, wondering if wearing a two-piece bathing suit was too much for Kathryn? She’d been strutting around naked now for the past five hours and heard no complaints thus far. And her expression… She’d never seen that look on her own face before; one of complete satisfaction. She looked somehow more mature, as though she’d learned a secret that she’d been trying to unearth for a long time. Perhaps that was because she’d achieved the single goal that had eluded her all these years.

Kathryn Janeway was hers. And she was going to stay that way, indefinitely.

\---

\---

Kathryn woke slowly, the gentle rocking of the boat keeping her in a contented doze for a while before she opened her eyes. She blinked through the haze of blonde, catching strands of hair on her eyelashes as she realized she was spooning Seven. She moved a leg, rubbing her thigh against her bottom. The skin was baby soft, and Kathryn caught her breath at the tendril of desire that laced through her belly just at the image of it. Tracing a line from Seven’s hip down her back, she listened for a change in Seven’s breathing to indicate her awareness. When none came, she continued her caress, tickling and smoothing her lower back, implants and all, as she had before. This was one of Seven’s erogenous zones; Kathryn wondered if it was because of the proximity of her regeneration node that spurred it on. No matter, she thought; if it brought Seven pleasure, it was a good thing.

Seven turned on her stomach with a gentle whimper, her eyes moving rapidly beneath closed lids. She was dreaming, so Kathryn took advantage. Her mouth followed the same path that her fingers had, surveying the curious blend of flesh and metal. Seven’s hips began to shift, so Kathryn intensified her touch. Seven whimpered again, her lips parting as her body began to undulate in earnest.

“Kathryn,” she groaned, voice heavy with sleep and desire. “Fuck.” The edge of the profanity thrilled her. She bit the fleshiest part of Seven’s rear, eliciting a lusty grunt from above. She continued her assault, raking her teeth against skin, licking the edges of the silver implant that stretched across the muscled lower back. “Fuck,” Seven repeated, lifting her ass closer to Kathryn’s mouth. The extra space beneath her body gave Kathryn the room she needed to snake her hand under Seven’s hips, pushing inside with her thumb while fingers trapped her clitoris. “Ah,” Seven cried, and Kathryn thrust hard, her own desire heightening with every stroke. Soon Seven rose up onto all fours and Kathryn stayed with her, the roughness of the encounter racing her heart. Seven rode her hand wildly, jerking once, twice, three times before convulsing, a scream tearing from her throat.

Kathryn felt a tiny tremor pulse through her, and gasping for breath, she pressed a hand between her legs, coming only seconds later. Sticky and hot, she fell against Seven, who collapsed on the bed. Kathryn didn’t move, still stunned by the power of Seven’s reaction, as well as her own.

They lay there for a few minutes before Seven lifted her head to glance back at Kathryn. She looked dazed. “Hello,” she said.

Kathryn laughed. “Hi.”

“Good morning.”

“Yes, it is.” She crawled up to kiss Seven’s bee-stung lips.

“I enjoyed that. Very much.” She seemed bashful.

“Me too. It was… different.”

Seven nodded. Her eyes lost focus, and Kathryn knew she was reliving it. She shivered. “You bit me,” she said.

Kathryn winced, uncertain. “Was that all right?”

“Yes,” Seven said. “What should have been painful felt instead… exciting. It heightened my desire.”

“So that was a first?”

“It was. I believe that after last night, and this morning, I could say that my prior experiences were somewhat… bland, comparatively speaking.”

“That’s nice to hear.” Kathryn kept her satisfied grin to minimum wattage. “But if I ever do something you don’t like, please say so, okay?”

“Of course. You must do the same.” Kathryn agreed. “You are an extremely skilled lover.”

“I think that may be your influence, darling. My dry spells have been epic over the last twelve years or so.”

“But you have not been alone since we returned from the Delta Quadrant. Have you?”

“Not quite, but my relationships were brief, and few. I already had someone to love. You were a hard act to follow.”

Seven looked thoughtful. “You were lonely,” she said.

“I was.”

“So was I.” She pulled Kathryn into her embrace, cradling her head. “And though I regret our separation, I would be hesitant to change it. I believe our experiences on the Relativity may have something to do with that.”

Kathryn inhaled the perfume of Seven’s cooling skin. “Change one thing, change a thousand, you mean.”

“Yes.”

“If we had come together sooner, perhaps it would have been different between us. I may not have been… as certain of my affection for you.”

Kathryn considered her own situation. “I see that. I wouldn’t have known how lonesome I’d be without you. How only you can fill my heart.” She propped her head on her hand. “There’s no one else for me, Seven. Anywhere in the universe, I think.”

Tears shone in Seven’s eyes. “Can you really be so sure? We have been apart for so long, Kathryn. A relationship will be challenging, for both of us.”

“I’m willing to try if you are,” she replied. “I love you, darling. And I’ve never been one to back down from a challenge,” she added. “I’m serious. I want this. More than anything I’ve wanted in a long time.”

Seven swallowed, a tear falling into her hair as she closed her eyes. She nodded, and Kathryn nuzzled close again. “I’m not hesitant, Kathryn, please believe me,” she said. “But I’m so happy.” She wiped at her eyes. “Now that I’m with you, I can’t imagine losing you again.”

Kathryn rolled atop Seven’s body, embracing her the best way she knew how. “I’m not going anywhere. Not without you.”

Seven held her tightly, and Kathryn listened to her heartbeat. Eventually it slowed, and the rhythmic sound of it lulled her into a half-sleep. A short time later, Kathryn awoke once more to the beeping of a PADD. She looked up into sleepy blue eyes.

“One of us has a message,” Seven said.

“I bet it’s Phoebe.”

“I believe it is Beverly.”

“Want to place a wager?”

Seven thought for a moment. “Whoever is right makes breakfast.”

“I can afford that risk,” Kathryn said, rolling off the bed and standing. Once back in their old cabin, she took a robe from her bag and pulled it on. Seven did the same, and Kathryn felt her eyebrow rise at the figure she struck in the silver, silky garment. “I like that on you,” she purred.

“I was thinking of you when I purchased it. I saved it for today.”

“When did you buy it?”

“Almost three months ago.”

Kathryn shook her head, amazed once more. “Leave it to you to plan so far ahead.”

Seven approached her and kissed her soundly. “I would have waited for much longer if necessary.”

Kathryn kissed her again, drawing it out sweetly. “You are so precious to me, darling.” One more kiss, and she said, “Now, let’s see who’s on replicator duty this morning.” She rifled through her things in search of her communicator PADD. The red light was flashing in the corner. “Ha. I told you.” She waved it at Seven, who looked back at her serenely.

“I have a message as well. It arrived earlier this morning, when we were… occupied.”

Kathryn’s cheeks flushed. “No wonder I didn’t hear it,” she muttered to herself. “So who wins?”

“We shall make something together.”

“Sounds good. Do you mind if I--?” She pointed to the PADD.

“Do you require privacy?”

“No, but if you do, I can step out. I don’t mind.”

“No.” Seven sat on her bed and started her message. Kathryn heard Beverly’s melodic voice begin, and she deliberately tuned out to see what Phoebe had to say. “Hey Katie… Are you coming home early or what? Mom’s asking if you can make it to the festival after all, since I told her you weren’t having the best time. Let me know if you can. She’s really curious, and hell, so am I. But more than that, I’m worried. Call me, okay? Bye.” She blew a kiss to the screen and signed off.

Seven was watching her. “I overheard the message.”

Kathryn shrugged. “Last time we spoke, I wasn’t in the best mood.”

“Two days ago,” Seven surmised.

“Yes.”

“We don’t have to stay the full two weeks, Kathryn. I didn’t realize you had sacrificed a family event to be with me.”

Kathryn snorted indelicately. “I wasn’t exactly excited to attend the festival, darling, but further, you said you needed me. I couldn’t turn you down, no matter how hard it might be to be around you.”

“You mean to be near me, and not allow yourself to love me.”

“Exactly.”

“I understand.” Seven moved to her and knelt at her feet. “When is the festival?”

“This weekend. It starts in three days and goes till Sunday night.”

“What is involved?”

“Oh, Traditionalist stuff.” Seven tilted her head, waiting. “You know, hayrides, pumpkin carving, pie baking contests, races through a maze of corn. It’s very old-fashioned.”

“Is it not… fun?”

Kathryn’s mouth twisted uncertainly. “It has its attractions. I like seeing the people I grew up with, but I can’t say I look forward to it. Partly because my mother tends to try and set me up with single men from her neighborhood.”

“Men?” Seven looked scandalized.

With a chuckle, she replied, “She knew I was lonely.”

“What will she say if you tell her we’re together?”

“I don’t know… She might be upset if I try to take a captaincy back. I think she hoped for grandchildren.”

Seven blinked. “We have a long future ahead of us, Kathryn. Who’s to say what it may hold?”

The words sent a frisson of anticipation through her. She brushed her thumb against Seven’s lower lip. “Who’s to say?” she echoed. “Do you want to go? To the festival?”

With a nod, Seven answered, “I believe I would enjoy it. But only if you truly want to. I would be content to stay here as well, and continue to have you all to myself.”

“Let me think on it. What did Beverly have to say?”

“She inquired as to my progress. I would like to contact her, if you don’t mind.”

“Sure. Want a few minutes alone?”

“You may stay. I’m sure Beverly would like to see you.”

“I guess I’d like to say hello. And warn her about that chat with Jean-Luc I wanted to have.”

Seven paused briefly. “On second thought, we should eat first. This could be a longer conversation than I intended.”

Kathryn considered discussing her future without a thermos of coffee to sustain her. “Good idea.”

An hour later, eggs, bacon, toast and fruit had been replicated and consumed. Kathryn sipped Seven’s special cappuccino and mulled over what she’d say to Jean-Luc. But first, Phoebe. And her mother. They dressed in bathing suits and shorts and headed up to the deck. The wind was calm, sun shining down to warm Kathryn’s skin. PADD in hand, she sat and gathered her courage. Seven sat nearby, waiting to be included in the conversation.

She sent a call through, and soon Phoebe’s face appeared before her. “Hey there! Wow, you look different. Is it possible that you’re actually tan under all those freckles?”

“Ha ha, Phoebe. Is Mom around?”

“Yeah. Do you want me to get her?”

“Ah, I’ll start with you.” Kathryn rubbed the back of her neck. Why was she so nervous? “So, you were right.”

There was a pause. “I was right.” Phoebe glanced up, staring away from the screen. “Hmm, so many things I could have been right about…”

“About Seven, goof,” she said.

“Stop.” Her eyes grew wide. “That’s why you look different! You got laid! Oh thank the gods! And it was good, wasn’t it. I can see it all over your face. What was it like? The woman is gorgeous—did she go--”

“Phoebe, she’s right here,” Kathryn interrupted, mortified. She looked up and met Seven’s eyes, full of mirth. “Come say hi,” she motioned.

She joined Kathryn in front of the viewer. “Hello Phoebe.”

Phoebe appeared genuinely thrilled. “Oh, gods, this is wonderful. Seven, I’ve been waiting for this for a long time. I am so happy. For both of you. And you’ve done me a great favor. I can finally stop worrying about my little sister!”

Seven frowned. “I thought you were older, Kathryn.”

“I am. But Phoebe’s towered over me since I was nine, and she’s never let me forget it.”

“It’s a term of endearment, Sev,” Phoebe said, immediately adopting one for Seven. “You’ll get used to it. I have a lot of them.” She looked back to Kathryn. “I take it you’re not coming back for the festival then?”

“Actually,” Kathryn began, “I thought I might bring Seven. What do you think Mom would say?”

“Are you kidding?” Phoebe exclaimed. “She’d love it! I think she’s out of bachelors. Larry Keith just got engaged a month ago, and that was her last hope within 50 kilometers. She was worried she was going to have to branch out further.”

“I am relieved to hear that,” Seven said.

“Let me go get her,” Phoebe insisted.

Though surprised, Gretchen was overjoyed to hear the news. “Oh sweetheart, I really am pleased. Seven, you are very welcome to come to my home for the weekend. I would love to get to know you better. Kathryn has spoken of you so often, I feel as though it will be like seeing an old friend.” Gretchen turned to Kathryn. “Not that I had any idea that feelings went deeper than friendship, mind you.”

“Sorry, Mom. I, uh, had my reasons.”

“Mm-hmm,” she said, eyebrow raised.

Seven’s mouth dropped open. “I now see the side of the family that look comes from,” Seven said.

Kathryn laughed, joined by the other two Janeways. “Mom, Phoebe, I have something else I wanted to mention. Seven and I were talking, about the future. And nothing’s set in stone--I was thinking about it--haven’t even talked to anyone yet, but I… I’ve just been considering--”

“You’re applying for a demotion, aren’t you,” Gretchen said softly.

Kathryn was stunned into silence. Phoebe’s expression was one of understanding as well. Perhaps her dissatisfaction with her rank wasn’t as veiled as she’d thought.

“Yes,” Seven answered for her.

Gretchen nodded, glancing at Phoebe. “I expected it last year, to be honest. You’re not cut out to be a desk jockey, sweetheart. Neither was your father.” She smiled. “Seven, will you be with her?”

Seven stared into the screen intensely. “I will not leave her side. Ever.”

Kathryn saw the depth of emotion register on both Janeways’ faces; Seven may as well have proposed in front of the whole family. After Gretchen took a big breath, she said, “Well, as long as you’re not alone out there. And as long as you don’t go on any seven year missions again, I think we’ll survive.”

“I’ll do my best, Mom. They might not even grant my request.”

Gretchen barked a laugh. “They will if they know what’s good for them.”

“When?” Phoebe asked plaintively. “Not before the year is out?”

“No,” Kathryn answered. “I think we both have some affairs to put in order. I… need some time. But the more I consider it, the more I feel it’s the right decision. For both of us.”

Seven laced their fingers together and squeezed.

“I’ll miss you, Katie.”

“I’ll miss you, little sister,” Kathryn said in reply. “But I’ll be around. You won’t get rid of me that easily.” She bit the inside of her cheek, holding back tears.

Gretchen sniffled and touched the corner of her eye. “In the meantime, we have our own affairs to attend to. When are you arriving, and how long are you staying?”

Kathryn decided staying through the weekend would be appropriate, and they’d play the following week by ear. The temptation of returning to her desk wasn’t nearly as attractive now that she had ideas of a new captain’s chair in mind. And there was no telling when she’d have another two weeks of shore leave again.

They signed off with promises to arrive Friday afternoon, and Kathryn let out a great sigh of relief. “I’m glad that’s over,” she said.

“Did you truly believe your mother would try and convince you to stay on Earth?”

Sitting back, Kathryn thought about it. “No, but I’d have been able to tell if she didn’t mean what she said. I think she’s honestly glad that I’m giving it a shot.”

Seven nodded. “I liked talking with her and Phoebe. They are wonderful people. I believe they would also be fond of my cousins, and my Aunt Irene.”

Kathryn felt a throb of trepidation. “One family at a time, darling,” she said.

“Yes, Kathryn,” Seven replied evenly. There was a knowing glint in her eye.

“Beverly next?”

“Yes.”

\---

Captain Crusher let out an undignified yelp of joy when she heard the news. She clapped her hands together and grinned. “Fantastic. This is fantastic. When can you come for dinner?”

“We are spending this weekend at the Janeway farm in Bloomington. Perhaps the following weekend?” Seven suggested.

“My, you do move quickly. Getting to know the in-laws already, Seven?”

Seven blushed, and when she glanced at Kathryn, she saw color rising in freckled cheeks as well. “My family participates in a harvest festival each year. It seemed a good time to visit,” Kathryn said.

“Naturally,” Beverly teased. “Sounds fun. So listen, maybe I’ll throw together a party, to introduce you as a couple--”

Seven cut her off. “Not quite yet, Beverly. Perhaps another time?” Beverly always meant well, but Seven wanted to take this at her own pace, and revealing their relationship to a group of Captains and Admirals might as well be a Federation-wide announcement. “I believe we would like to stay… quiet for a few weeks at least. We have some things to resolve. I hope you understand.”

Beverly waved a hand assuredly. “Of course. How about just dinner, with, Jean-Luc and me, and Deanna and Will? The Enterprise returns to Earth in a couple of weeks. But I’ll want to do something before Christmas--we head out in January on the Pasteur for six months.”

With a look at Kathryn, who approved, Seven replied, “That would be lovely.” She bit her lip. “Is Jean-Luc there? I believe Kathryn has something to discuss with him.”

Beverly’s interest was clearly piqued, but Seven said nothing more. This was Kathryn’s business. “Sure, hang on.” She disappeared from the screen briefly, and Jean-Luc took her place. She poked her head over his shoulder. “I’ll leave you to it. Seven, call me soon, okay? I love you.”

“I love you too, Beverly.” From the corner of her eye, she knew Kathryn was caught unawares by her open expression of affection. It was just another thing Kathryn would learn about her as they got to know each other once again. “Hello, Jean-Luc.”

“Hello, Seven.” His eyes crinkled warmly. “I heard a ruckus a few minutes ago, so I take it the bird is in hand?”

Kathryn choked slightly, and Seven grinned. “She is. Very happily so. And she has something she’d like to talk with you about.” Seven moved over and allowed Kathryn to take the PADD. “I will be in the crow’s nest if you need me.”

Kathryn shot her a grateful look before turning to Jean-Luc. “Admiral,” she began, “There’s been something on my mind…”

Seven went below to retrieve her sketch pad before she climbed to the top of the nest. The view was stunning; she could see the beach where she and Kathryn had spent the day before, as well as the grove of trees where she had revealed her feelings. The moment would be recorded in Seven’s eidetic memory, but perhaps Kathryn would appreciate a more concrete representation. She sketched, heart warming as she drew the very tree under which she had first kissed, and been kissed in return. Her mind drifted as her hand traced and shaded the shapes, bringing that singular tree into relief so it stood out among the others. She didn’t know how much time had passed when Kathryn climbed the ladder to join her. The image was pretty, Seven thought; she would not be embarrassed to reveal it.

“Hello,” Seven said.

“Whatcha doing?”

“Sketching.”

“Care to share?”

“If you like.”

Kathryn slid under the railing and sat beside Seven. She looked at the picture, eyes softening perceptibly. Her fingers hovered unsteadily over the central tree. Her smile said everything to Seven. “It’s beautiful.” Kathryn looked up and out over the genuine view, teeth showing as her smile grew. “I love it.”

“It is for you.”

“Really?” She seemed inordinately pleased.

“Yes. It is not complete, but when it is, it will be yours.”

“Thank you darling. I’ll treasure it.” She laid her head on Seven’s shoulder.

“How was your conversation?”

Kathryn snuggled closer. “Good. Jean-Luc believes it will not be a problem. And I think he knows about what happened with my original promotion.”

“In what way?”

“He suggested that it would be far easier for me to regain my captaincy now than it would have been three years ago. Which can mean only one thing.”

Seven did not keep up with the internal Starfleet politics the way she had her first months on Earth, when she’d closely tracked Kathryn’s movements. “What’s that?”

“It had to have been Nechayev. She retired three years ago, or was forced out; I don’t know the details. All this time I thought I’d pulled one over on her when she went after you.” Kathryn stared into the distance blankly. “I was certain she’d lost her influence after the war. Her bias was obvious; how anyone could have followed her lead was ridiculous at that point. I guess she wasn’t alone in her beliefs.”

“Starfleet is not without its prejudiced individuals. I have known my share.” Kathryn’s affection for the institution of Starfleet was well-documented, but after her own treatment at their hands, it was curious that she could still be so blind to its imperfections.

“I’m sure,” she said, meeting Seven’s eyes. “Nechayev… Alynna was always over-zealous, but the war damaged her beyond repair. Her slide began after Wolf 359, but by the time we’d gotten home, I was shocked that she even had a commission.”

Seven shivered. She knew Nechayev’s husband had been assimilated. Her encounters with the woman had been frightening. At the time she hadn’t realized that Kathryn had been involved in keeping Seven from being taken apart, in the name of science, of course. Now it seemed obvious. “She was unkind to me,” Seven said carefully.

Kathryn chuckled. “She was unkind to me too, darling. The fact that I emerged unannounced from a Borg sphere inside Federation territory, with a couple of Borg drones in tow, was an unforgivable sin in her eyes. For a while she was convinced I was planning Earth’s assimilation.”

“Clearly she did not know you at all,” Seven said.

Kathryn sighed affectionately. “In any case, she’s out. Jean-Luc believes no one will block my request. It’s not a guarantee, but… it’s reassuring.”

“So our association will not damage your credibility?”

Kathryn’s eyes went wide. “Seven, you must be aware of your own reputation within Starfleet.”

“I am, and will always be, Borg.”

“But human too. Your work with the Propulsion group is widely known. The paper you wrote last year on quantum field theory is already part of the lexicon taught at the academy. Not to mention that you’re practically an adopted daughter to Jean-Luc Picard and Beverly Crusher, two of the most respected and admired Starfleet officers ever to serve. If anything, you’d grant me more credibility. And cause not a little jealousy among the higher-ups.”

“Pardon?”

“Please. You’re the most beautiful creature ever to set foot inside Headquarters. I’m sure you’ve been… approached by a number of officers in the past.”

Seven shrugged. “I suppose. I did not pay much attention.”

“Thank god for that,” Kathryn murmured.

“I am not the most beautiful, by the way. You are.”

Kathryn’s mouth curled. “Sweet talker.”

“It is true.”

Kathryn waved her hands. “Let’s not argue. Back to the subject--Jean-Luc said that you’ll be granted passage almost certainly.”

“Excellent.” Seven turned to Kathryn, taking her hands. “Have you decided then?”

Pale grey eyes turned darker for a moment. “I’m going to give myself a few weeks to settle into the idea, if you don’t object. I want to be sure.”

“A prudent course of action.”

“But I don’t think I’ll change my mind.”

“Neither do I.”

Kathryn grinned. “So that’s settled then.” She looked out onto the ocean. “What should we do today?”

“I thought we could have a swim, make love, have lunch, make love, sail a little, make love…”

Kathryn laughed, the throaty sound sending a corresponding tingle between Seven’s legs. “I get the picture.” She threw a leg over Seven’s. “How sturdy do you think this thing is anyway?”

“Sturdy enough.”

\---


	6. Chapter 6

The next three days passed in a haze for Kathryn; it had been a good twenty years since she’d experienced so many simple pleasures. Swimming, snorkeling and diving became daily afternoon pastimes. But mornings were dedicated to sunning themselves on the deck of the boat. And making love. Kathryn had never considered herself an exhibitionist, but she decided she just didn’t care if anyone happened to be sailing by at an inopportune moment. Of course Seven had set a proximity detector to sound an alarm if that were the case, but Kathryn didn’t find that out till much later.

On their last night on the ship, Seven played chef, shooing Kathryn out of the galley early in the evening. “Please do not interrupt me, I must concentrate. Will you set a table on the deck?”

Kathryn nodded meekly, wondering what Seven could possibly need such intense concentration for. But no matter; she would do as she was told. She replicated a linen tablecloth and strung the deck with colorful lanterns she’d found in the small closet in their room. She wondered if Josiah had left them specifically for this purpose, and decided he had. Sneaking into the galley, she didn’t say a word to Seven, who glanced sharply in her direction. But instead of defending herself, she went straight for the storage facility where the wines were kept. Most were in stasis, having been aged to perfection by their vintners, but another was a special treat that was left for them by the crew. She popped the cork to let it breathe and promptly departed, feeling Seven’s approving smile on her back as she did so.

After completing the table setting, she changed into a silk ivory dress she’d replicated for the night. As she fastened earrings into her ears, she realized that she looked like an entirely different person than the woman who’d set foot on the boat only seven days prior. Her skin was brown, her eyes a bright blue, but more than that, the ennui had faded from her face. A while back Phoebe had told her she’d “checked out” of life, and only now did she realize how true those words were.

She thought to dab some perfume behind her ears before rejecting the idea. Seven said she liked her natural fragrance, and for once, she would take her at her word. Quickly she ran a brush through her hair, which curled gently from the salt water she’d emerged from a while before. It was blonder now, streaked with sun. She liked the effect; she might have to keep it this way.

Brushing a wisp of hair out of her eyes, she left the head and went up top, waiting for Seven. She leaned against the railing and laced her fingers together. The waxing moon cast mysterious shadows on the shimmering water, and the sound of the waves calmed her heart. Gazing around, Kathryn wondered if they could do this again, every year.

She was sorry the week had to come to an end, but as the harvest festival approached, she admitted to herself that she was looking forward to it. Being with Seven made everything more enjoyable. Swimming became an adventure, and sailing was more thrilling than ever before. They’d traveled a great distance the prior day, riding with the wind on a brisk afternoon. The exhilaration was intense, and seeing the beautiful face staring back at her… They were connected. It seemed ridiculous that she’d ever tried to deny it.

A few more minutes passed before Seven emerged from below, hauling two trays under stasis lids. Kathryn hurried to help, taking one and setting it next to the immaculate table. Seven’s small smile acknowledged her approval. “It’s lovely, Kathryn.” She still wore an apron spattered with flour and who knows what else, but briefly she leaned in for a kiss. Kathryn received it happily. “I will return momentarily,” Seven said. “Do not peek.”

Kathryn felt her mouth twisting in a frown. “Spoil sport.”

True to her word, Seven reappeared less than two minutes later wearing a midnight blue dress that clung to every curve. And the knowledge of what lay under the material set Kathryn’s blood to a slow boil.

“Nice dress,” she said, the sound coming from deep within her chest.

“So is yours,” Seven said, reaching out to adjust the halter strap on her shoulder. Kathryn shifted in her seat.

“So what are we having?”

“For the amuse bouche, we have a porcini mushroom stuffed with artichoke, garlic, tomato and dressed with olive oil,” Seven began. “Followed by lamb carpaccio on a bed of arugula with pecorino romano and a balsamic vinaigrette. The main course is lobster with saffron-infused butter, asparagus and whipped potato. Dessert is… a surprise.”

Kathryn stared as Seven lifted the first lid. The plate descended in front of her, the small mushroom appealing delightfully to her senses. The oil was drizzled in a perfect pattern on the plate; she didn't even want to touch it. "Seven, I think you might consider a second career as a chef… This is a work of art."

"Thank you, Kathryn." She poured half glasses of pinot gris to accompany the dish. Seven lifted hers for a toast. “To a wonderful week," she suggested.

"And a thousand more like it to come,” Kathryn added.

Seven’s cheeks blushed pink. “And a thousand after that.” Their glasses clinked together.

Kathryn savored the small amuse bouche, cooing over the flavor. The salad was next, its flavors blending perfectly. Then they took a break, leaning back in their chairs to digest and relax.

Seven sipped her wine carefully. “Do you think your mother will like me?” she asked.

Kathryn’s reaction was somewhat slower than usual; a little wine had dulled the sharpness of her mind pleasantly. She almost felt drugged with happiness. How could Seven believe that anyone wouldn’t like her? “Yes, darling,” she said simply. “I’m positive. You’re wonderful.”

“I am not what she expected.”

Kathryn blinked. "You're not what I expected either."

Seven tilted her head in agreement. "Will you be comfortable bringing me to your home?"

Narrowing her eyes, Kathryn considered. This was obviously a concern, and she wanted to answer honestly. "I may have been more hesitant if my mother hadn't reacted the way she did when I told her. But she seemed genuinely happy for both of us. And Phoebe's been on my case about you for years, so I know she's ecstatic." She sighed. "I may never live down the fact that she was right about us. I'm in for a brutal teasing. It could go on for years."

"A small price to pay," Seven said.

"Absolutely."

"Who will be at the festival?"

"Some of the people I grew up with from the neighborhood; some stayed and kept up their farms, and a lot of others come home this time of year for the harvest." She paused. "Mark may be there. I'd be surprised if he wasn't, honestly."

"Mark Johnson," Seven said, questioning. "Your former fiancé."

"Yes."

"Will that make you uncomfortable?"

Kathryn shook her head. "No, not anymore. He was… such a good friend to me, darling. He brought me through a dark time in my life. I loved him, and I think a part of me always will." She glanced at Seven, wanting to be as clear as possible. "But what we share is very different. I think if you'd been the one I left behind, I wouldn’t have considered a relationship with anyone. And if I found out you'd moved on, I'd have fallen apart."

Seven straightened in her seat. "That would not have occurred. I would wait forever for you, Kathryn. Even if I believed you to be dead, I could not love another."

The words tore at Kathryn's heart; if she died, she would never wish Seven to remain alone for the rest of her life. But deep inside, she felt very much the same. So much of the past nine years had been consumed by Seven, even in her absence. "I believe that. But Mark and I… It wasn't like this." Kathryn hardly had words to describe what it was between them.

"Everything, you mean," Seven said solemnly.

Kathryn released a great breath. "Yes. Everything." She swallowed back tears that burned the backs of her eyes. Shaking her head slightly, she asked, "Will seeing Mark make you uncomfortable?"

"Not in the way you may think," Seven said slowly. "My jealousy of him is only over the fact that he knew you as a child, and a young person."

"I didn't realize you knew so much of our relationship."

Seven shrugged. "There were very few secrets on Voyager, Kathryn. Even you must realize that."

"True."

"In any case, he had the privilege of watching you grow into the woman you are. I wish I had known you all your life, the way he has."

"That's very sweet."

"And… I may also be jealous that you have had sexual relations with him."

Kathryn sputtered into her wine glass. "Darling, don't even consider a comparison."

Seven raised a haughty eyebrow. "Do not misunderstand. I am certain I am a superior lover, and a better match for you, Kathryn. We are well-suited in the bedroom, don't you agree?"

Kathryn blushed unexpectedly. Considering what they'd been doing the past three days, it made little sense to suddenly feel shy. "Uh, yes."

"I simply mean that, 'he got there first.'"

With a chuckle, Kathryn said, "I could say the same about Chakotay."

"May I echo your own words: don't even consider a comparison."

Kathryn couldn't help but be curious. "I hope he treated you well in that respect."

Seven thought for a moment. "He was very…careful. Our physical relationship was somewhat inhibited; perhaps because he could sense my reticence. It was, as they say, fine, but 'nothing to write home about.'"

"I see."

"Whereas with you, I already have many things to write home about. Starting with the first time, and every time after that."

"Oh, I know, sweetheart. I was there too."

"And you'll be there again, tonight."

"You'd better believe I will." Kathryn smiled lazily, anticipating.

Seven's cheeks flushed. "Then I suggest we move on to the next course."

"Agreed."

\---

Seven deposited the remnants of their dinner into the recycler before selecting their final beverage of the evening. It was a port that Captain Picard recommended. Typically she wouldn't take something so valuable from someone else's stock, but she was going to be paying Josiah the full price for two weeks despite their early departure. In this case, she was willing to make an exception. Besides, it would go well with what she was serving.

Minutes later Kathryn sipped at the port, an approving smile on her face. Her cheeks were rosy from the wine, the heat lamps, and judging by the look in her eyes, desire. But she had more important issues to consider: namely, the grand finale of her meal. Everything had gone off without a hitch. Especially the lobster, which she'd deliberately chosen as a reference to her "first date gone bad" so many years ago. As soon as she unveiled it, Kathryn had laughed. But this time, things ended differently, and she devoured her entire meal quite happily. Kathryn did as well, placing a buttery kiss on her lips at the end of it.

Quickly she placed the domed torte on the table, and Kathryn leaned over it to inhale. "Goody." She lifted her fork, but Seven waved her hand away.

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"It's not finished."

Kathryn pouted.

"It will only be a moment." From the final stasis tray, she retrieved a steaming hot pitcher of chocolate. "The torte is a blend of chocolate, vanilla and caramel swirled in a soft vanilla cake," she began, enjoying the way Kathryn's eyes widened. "Watch the crust." She hoped this worked. It had the first time. She poured the liquid into the center of the cake, pleased when the dome began to collapse in on itself. Kathryn gasped; it really was something to watch. Finally she spooned crème fraiche around the plate. "You may begin."

But Kathryn simply stared at her. "You are the most remarkable woman, darling."

She smiled and lifted her own fork.

Watching Kathryn enjoy the experience of eating her creation was far more rewarding than her own consumption. Kathryn moaned and groaned her way through it; Seven salivated at the erotic sounds coming out of Kathryn’s mouth. Unsteadily she rubbed her thighs together.

“I’m hogging it,” Kathryn said, pushing the plate in her direction.

Instead of refusing, Seven took a modest bite in the hopes Kathryn would return to the plate. She did so almost instantly. The woman had remarkable restraint in almost every arena in her life, but dessert was not one of them. Seven swirled her fork around in the concoction, more for show than anything else. This was far too rich for her to have more than a few bites, but she was proud nonetheless. It would go on the short list of items she could make for truly special occasions.

Finally, the plate was clean. Kathryn threw her fork to the deck, as though exhausted from running a marathon. She flopped back in her chair. “That was heaven.”

“I’m glad.”

Kathryn looked up. “Start to finish I think that was the best meal I’ve ever had.” As though she could sense Seven’s disbelief, she added, “Seriously. The only rival was a 7-course meal I had with mom and Phoebe in Italy four years ago for my birthday. But this… you made this. For me. For us. And I loved every second of it.”

“As did I,” Seven said. She leaned in and captured Kathryn’s lips in a soft kiss. She tasted chocolate, and Kathryn. Seven savored the flavors, drifting calmly in a cloud of contentment. There was no rush now; it was still early, and they had nothing to do but be together.

Not long after, Seven led Kathryn down to their room. Diffuse moonlight streamed in through the portals as she explored Kathryn’s neck and shoulders, kissing around the straps of her elegant dress. Hands smoothed down her sides, caressing her hips before moving up her back. Seven tilted her head when soft lips parted against her throat. Her limbs were warm and relaxed; this felt different than the other times they’d made love. A quiet settled over her as Kathryn slipped the blue dress from her shoulders. Seconds afterwards Kathryn’s ivory sheath pooled next to it on the floor, and their forms merged on the bed.

It was slow and steady, passion building gradually between them. Seven watched Kathryn’s eyes darken, imagining her own doing the same. When nimble fingers found their way between her legs, she mirrored the action, stretching to push inside Kathryn. Seven could hear only Kathryn’s labored breathing, and her own, and the sound of the waves urging them on.

“Oh, yes,” Kathryn whispered. “Yes, yes,” she repeated, and Seven felt flutters around the tips of her fingers. She thrust her own hips, choking out Kathryn’s name. It felt good, everything was so good, and finally she was there, Kathryn writhing beneath her, pushing her higher and higher till she saw stars behind her closed eyes.

Seven’s arms were damp and shaky when she came back to herself. Kathryn was staring up at her, but Seven couldn’t read the expression. She leaned down to kiss dry lips.

Kathryn swallowed. “Wow,” she said roughly.

Seven merely nodded and kissed her again. Slowly she rolled them over on their sides and pulled the blankets up off the floor where they’d kicked them. She wrapped herself up and Kathryn too, cuddling in tight amidst the mass of pillows. Kathryn’s skin was hot where hers was chilled, and she tangled their legs together. She was so tired. Her eyes were already closing when Kathryn said softly, “Love you.”

“I love you.”

\---


	7. Chapter 7

**EPILOGUE**

**Several Weeks Later  
**   
Seven took a breath and adjusted her blouse. Behind her, Beverly waited patiently. “Nervous?” Beverly asked.

Seven tilted her head. “Not quite. More apprehensive, yet I’m also excited. I’m looking forward to the looks on everyone’s faces,” she admitted sheepishly.

“Think they’ll be surprised?”

“Some will, certainly, but I think a few won’t be at all.” Seven didn’t know if Chakotay would be at the party; she’d done her best not to ask Harry about all the attendees. He would be shocked, Seven was sure, while Tom Paris would probably immediately collect credits from whatever betting pool he’d set up about her and Kathryn. He had remarkable insight into personal relationships, though he used to mask it with bravado. That superficial quality had faded now with Miral growing up, and rumor had it, there was another baby on the way.

Beverly’s hand rested on Seven’s shoulder. “I’ll protect you if anyone goes berserk,” she said, and Seven could hear the smile in her voice.

Seven touched her hand once, and nodded. She rang the chime.

Less than ten seconds passed when Libby appeared in the doorway. “Seven! Perfect timing. Come in, come in,” she said, kissing her on the cheek. “Hi Captain Crusher,” Libby added, a little more formally, holding out her hand. “I’m happy you could make it.”

“Please,” Beverly said, “call me Beverly. It’s the holidays, and I’m off duty.” She leaned in and kissed Libby’s cheek, and Seven was charmed to see the mild blush that pinked Libby’s face. “We brought the turkeys. Seven’s been planning for days.”

“Wonderful. Harry, come and help me,” Libby said, quickly joined by Harry. He was as bright and cheerful as he’d been the day Seven met him. She thought about their first meetings, his youthful crush, and the way their association had turned to real friendship over the last few years. She was again reminded of the luck she’d been granted. Seven handed him a stasis container, while Libby helped Beverly with the other.

“Hey, Seven. I’m so glad you’re here.” He gave her a one-armed hug, and she held him gratefully.

“Thank you for having us, Harry. Is everyone already here?”

“Not everyone.” He led her into the kitchen, placing the turkey on the granite-topped island. “Tom and B’Elanna are on their way with Miral; they were at Tom’s parents earlier, and I got the impression someone threw a temper tantrum. Though I’m not entirely sure who threw it,” he said with a grin. “But Joe is here,” he added, with a funny little grimace. “It’s still odd to call him that. He seems happy, though. And he’s got a very pretty blonde on his arm. Sam and Naomi made it, and Tuvok and T’Pel. And uh, Chakotay just got here a few minutes ago. He brought someone. Listen, Seven, when you see his date, don’t freak out, okay?”

Seven raised an eyebrow. “’Freak out?’ Why would I?”

“Well, let’s just say she looks kind of familiar. I mean, at least to me, she does.”

“Oh.” Seven was confused but she assumed she’d figure it out soon enough.

“And the Admiral’s not here yet. She promised she’d come, but said she might be late.”

Seven nodded. This was not a surprise. Kathryn had kissed her goodbye this morning just after 6, and Seven had wished her luck that things would be resolved quickly. They’d wanted their plans locked up as soon as possible so they could enjoy the coming holidays in peace and quiet.

“I’m still amazed she agreed to come!” Harry exclaimed. “I’ve been trying to talk her into it for years, and she always begged off for one reason or another. Libby and I saw her now and then, but our Voyager reunions are never the same without her.”

Seven knew exactly how he felt. “I am pleased she’ll be in attendance.”

“I think she’s bringing someone too. She said to set an extra place at the table.”

Seven tried very hard not to smile. She knew who Kathryn’s date was. “Ah,” was all she said.

“Anyway, come in and see everyone!” He took her by the elbow and led her out into the spacious great room, announcing to the group, “Seven’s here!”

Almost a dozen heads swiveled in their direction, and she was greeted with smiles almost across the board. Naomi was the first to react, bolting from her seat on the couch, practically leaping up the few steps into her arms. “Seven!” Seven wrapped the girl in a tight hug, surprised at her height. Sometimes she still expected Naomi to look like a child, even though she’d become a young woman. “I’m so glad you’re here! I’ve been waiting.”

“I am sorry for the delay. The turkeys took a little longer than expected.”

Samantha peeked over Naomi’s shoulder. “They always do. Hello, Seven.” Sam kissed her cheek, and Seven reached out for her hand while still holding Naomi.

She let Naomi drag her down into the conversation pit, keeping one arm about the girl’s shoulder while greeting her other old friends. She nodded to both Tuvok and his wife, promising to speak more to them soon, and hugged the Doctor. Joe, she reminded herself. Naomi was soon distracted by Henry Kim, who was babbling baby talk across the room, and promised that she’d be back shortly.

Left with the doctor and the woman with him, Seven said, “Hello, Joe.” The name sounded odd in her mouth.

“Hello, Seven,” he replied, chipper as ever. “Allow me to introduce Nicole Jefferson. Nicole, this is my very dear friend Seven of Nine, otherwise known as Annika Hansen. She was our astrometrics expert on Voyager and now works at the Theoretical Propulsion Group.”

“How marvelous,” Nicole said. “It’s lovely to meet you.”

“And you,” Seven replied, shaking Nicole’s hand. She was as lovely as Harry had implied. The doctor hadn’t brought anyone to a Voyager reunion before now, and she wondered how serious it was between them. “How do you two know each other?”

The Doctor smiled, almost smug as Nicole explained. “I work the Dabo tables at Deep Space 7. We met when Joe was staying over for a conference on artificial life forms and sentience.”

Seven was a little surprised. “Dabo. I know the game.”

The Doctor continued, “Of course, Nicole is just being modest. Dabo is only her day job. Last year she authored a top-selling holonovel. She finds working the tables a great source of inspiration.”

Nicole shrugged, and her smile was infectious. “I could probably leave the tables, but it’s awfully fun. And I meet people from dozens of species every day. It certainly helps keep the creative juices flowing.”

Seven nodded, now seeing what brought them together. “Have you worked on any joint projects?”

“Not yet,” Nicole replied. “I’ve got one more novel on my contract, and then we’ll see. In the meantime, Joe’s working on another novel.”

“I am glad to hear it,” Seven said. “I’m sure it will be a success.”

The Doctor shrugged. “We shall see. And you, Seven? Where have you been keeping yourself?”

Seven took a breath, and just as she was going to tell the lie she and Kathryn had agreed on, they were interrupted by Chakotay, and a slight woman who accompanied him. “Hello, Annika. Sorry to interrupt, Doctor.”

“Not at all,” the Doctor replied smoothly, though he was frowning.

Seven barely heard him, because she was trying very hard not to stare at Chakotay’s date. The woman had shoulder length auburn hair, blue eyes, and a face that bore a striking resemblance to one Kathryn Janeway. Seven swallowed, attempting to convince herself that the resemblance wasn’t that obvious, but as she recalled what Harry had said earlier, she knew it wasn’t her imagination. ”Hello Chakotay.”

“This is my girlfriend, Sarah.” The word automatically made Seven’s hackles rise; she remembered Chakotay referring to her as his “girlfriend” five years ago, and it somehow seemed silly to her ears. It still did. But that was probably because it was Chakotay, who she knew far better than she wished to. “How are you? Did you bring anyone?” he asked.

Of course he wanted to know. She ignored him and held out her hand to Sarah, who likely didn’t pick up on the tension that had just sprung up. “Nice to meet you, Sarah.”

The Doctor and Nicole drifted out of their little circle, and Seven wished fervently that they’d stayed. “And you, Annika,” Nicole replied. “Chakotay’s told me a lot about you.”

Hopefully not everything, Seven thought. Particularly not the fact that Seven had punched a hole in his hallway the night they terminated their association. “How nice. How long have you and Chakotay been seeing one another?”

Chakotay replied, “Almost six months now. Sarah’s an archeologist on Earth—we met in New Mexico.”

“How nice,” Seven said. Sarah went on to describe the work she did in New Mexico, while Seven only half listened. The other half of her brain was cataloguing all of the ways that the woman didn’t measure up to the real Kathryn Janeway. She wasn’t as beautiful, or intense, or brilliant, though she was admittedly intelligent, not to mention very friendly. Perhaps Sarah was a better match for Chakotay than Kathryn or Seven ever could be. In a moment of insight, Seven wondered if Chakotay had pursued her on Voyager as a way to get under Kathryn’s skin. She’d heard the gossip about the Captain and the Commander for a long time before she had ever formed a bond with Chakotay, but she’d never believed a word of it. The Captain would not have embarked on such a relationship with her XO, particularly after the friction that developed during their last 18 months on the ship.

Seven’s mind was swirling, but Sarah and Chakotay were both watching her as if waiting for her reply. “I’m sorry, what did you say?” she asked.

“Did you bring anyone tonight?” Chakotay said for a second time.

“Oh, I brought Captain Beverly Crusher. There,” Seven said, gesturing toward Beverly as she played with Henry as Naomi looked on.

“As your date?” Sarah asked. “I thought she--”

“Is married, to Admiral Jean-Luc Picard,” Seven finished for her. “Beverly is a very dear friend.” To put it mildly. “As is Jean-Luc.”

Chakotay chuckled. “Are they on the outs? I haven’t seen Jean-Luc here--”

“No, they are not,” Seven said firmly. “They are very much in love, but Jean-Luc had urgent business at Headquarters this afternoon that could not wait. He will be here soon.”

Sarah glanced at Chakotay, and Seven saw her discomfort. “Of course, Annika, I didn’t mean to imply anything,” Chakotay said. At least he had the grace to look ashamed at his assumption.

Seven nodded imperiously. She tried not to have regrets in her life, yet somehow she could not help but wishing she’d made different choices when it came to the former Commander of Voyager.

“They are a very high-profile pair,” Chakotay said. “I didn’t realize you knew them.”

Seven glanced over at Beverly, feeling the familiar sense of affection and belonging she’d felt almost since the day they’d met five years before. “They are very caring people,” Seven said simply. “Would you excuse me? I need to check on the food.”

Chakotay’s smile faded, but Sarah just patted her on the arm and said, “Of course! Don’t let us keep you. We’ll talk more later.”

Seven left them and returned to the kitchen, where Libby was adding seasoning to a selection of vegetables in a casserole dish. “Hey,” Libby said. “I saw you with Chakotay.” Her eyes were very wide as her voice dropped into a whisper. “Did you get a load of Sarah? She looks just like the Admiral! Well, not just like, but they could be sisters.”

“Yes, I saw.” Seven sighed. “It made me uncomfortable, but I am not sure why.”

Libby rolled her eyes. “It’s weird. That’s why. I mean, I guess he has a type. Harry always said he had a thing for her.” Libby seemed to remember exactly who she was talking to. “I mean, before you two got together.”

“And after, apparently.” Seven resolved not to let the issue bother her any further. Especially because Kathryn would soon join her at the party, and Chakotay would know. Once more she wondered how he’d react. “Not that I judge him for it. Kathryn is a remarkable woman who deserves as much admiration as she receives.”

Libby grinned. “She sure does. I hope she gets here soon. It’s been ages since we’ve seen her, and Harry’s really missed her. She’s—I don’t know. Special.” She laughed at herself. “I guess you know that though. You all do.”

“I know very well,” Seven agreed. Very special, she thought.

A moment later the door chimed, and Libby asked, “Wanna get that? It’s probably Tom and the brood.”

“Of course.” Seven went to the door and opened it, revealing the Paris-Torres family. Miral gazed up at Seven, who leaned down and held out her hand solemnly. “Hello, Miral. It’s very good to see you.”

“Hello, Seven of Nine,” the girl said, very seriously. Above her, B’Elanna cracked up.

“Goodness, we’re awfully formal, aren’t we,” she drawled, yanking Seven into a full body hug. “Come ‘ere, Borg. It’s great to see you.”

“Sure is,” Tom said, clapping her on the shoulder and hugging her too. “Too long since the last time. I’m glad you could be here. And that we made it in one piece. We had kind of a tough morning.” He looked exhausted, while B’Elanna appeared the picture of health. And she was very definitely pregnant.

“And who’s this?” Seven said, nodding in the direction of B’Elanna’s belly.

“Miral’s baby brother, scheduled to arrive in about three months.” Miral turned up her nose and stomped into the hallway, abandoning the three of them without a word. B’Elanna sighed. “She’s sort of over it now that it’s happening. After two years of complaining about wanting a sister, the idea of a brother threw her for a loop.”

“She’ll come around though,” Tom said as they carried their supplies into the entryway. “Right?” He looked almost desperate.

“Absolutely,” Seven said, schooling her features carefully, though she found herself wanting to laugh. Poor Tom. Despite his obvious fatigue, he looked as happy as he ever had, and Seven was pleased for him. For all of them.

“When’s dinner?” Tom said, heading into the kitchen. B’Elanna rolled her eyes and followed him, and Seven trailed after them with a grin.

\---

Kathryn looped her arm through Jean-Luc’s as they approached the door to Harry’s apartment in the center of San Francisco. She’d always loved the views from the rooftop building, and this clear and crisp night would be no exception. The fog would roll in later; she hoped they could watch it come across the water and envelop the bridge. Her second guest trailed behind them, carrying a bouquet of flowers so enormous it filled both his arms.

“You ready?” Jean-Luc asked.

Kathryn nodded. “If I haven’t said it before, thank you, a thousand times, Jean-Luc.”

“My pleasure. You made a fine admiral, but you’ll do far better where you belong. We both know it.”

“I agree,” Reg Barclay piped up over Kathryn’s shoulder. “You belong in space. Just a little closer than 75,000 light years away though.”

Kathryn grinned, and touched the four new pips evenly spaced along her collar. They felt familiar. Right.

Harry was waiting when the door slid open, and he clapped his hands once. “The party’s here! Come in, Admiral,” he exclaimed, pulling her into a warm hug that would never have happened before Voyager’s return. But Harry, of all of them, was more like a son to her than she’d ever tell a soul; his boyish charm, his good nature, his desire to be the best made her latent maternal instincts flare up. Particularly at this moment, as he welcomed her into his home for a family holiday. “Admiral Picard, welcome. And you must be the surprise guest, Reg! I’m so glad you’re here,” Harry said once he pulled back from Kathryn. Harry shook both their hands and led them into the entryway. “Libby’s just about ready to put the turkey on the table--”

Kathryn saw Harry’s eyes move to her collar, and he froze right away. No one said a word, until Harry’s hand rose and motioned toward her throat. “What’s that?”

Kathryn raised an eyebrow and touched her pips again. “You mean these?”

Harry nodded, silent.

“Well, the brass decided that I was a rotten admiral, so they kicked me down a notch. As of this afternoon, I’m a plain old Captain again.”

Harry’s joy, disbelief and wonder melded into an expression Kathryn would not soon forget. He hugged her again, emotion getting the better of both of them. “Captain,” he whispered in her ear, and the sound of the word was so sweet it brought tears to her eyes.

“That’s right, Harry,” she said, patting his shoulder and trying to hold everything in. “That’s right.”

“Harry, you’re hogging the guests,” Tom Paris bellowed, and Kathryn jumped in surprise. She wiped her eyes as subtly as she could, chuckling, and Harry did the same.

“Admiral! Or Admirals, I should say--”

“You got it right the first time, Tom,” Harry crowed. “Captain Janeway’s our guest tonight.”

Tom gaped, and this time, Kathryn’s laugh bubbled up. “Don’t worry, I’ll put the pips away for the dinner, though I have to say it’s been nice having them on again after all these years.”

“Unbelievable. Captain,” Tom said, coming up to her. “Captain.” He hugged her too, lifting her right off her feet. She didn’t mind at all. “We sure have missed you.”

“Me too, Tommy,” Kathryn said, and she suspected Tom knew just what she meant. “Is B’Elanna here?”

“Sure is. Come in.” He held out a hand and shook Jean-Luc’s, saying, “Pardon my manners, I was just a little surprised, that’s all. And Reg! Fantastic. Always a pleasure. Nice to see you too, Admiral Picard.”

“I’d appreciate if you called me Jean-Luc, tonight, if you don’t mind, Tom,” he said. “I’m off duty, and we’re all family here.”

Kathryn registered the surprise on both Harry and Tom’s faces; she supposed that Seven hadn’t really explained Beverly’s presence tonight, much less Jean-Luc’s. “Of course, sir,” Harry said, “Er, Jean-Luc.”

“Harry,” Kathryn said, patting his cheek gently, “Never change.”

He grinned, his cheeks flushing in a familiar manner. “Get in here and see everyone. And I hope you don’t mind being the center of attention because those pips are going to be the main topic of conversation for a while, without a doubt.”

Kathryn thought that he might be wrong, but only time would tell. She took a deep breath and found herself in the main room, looking down on so many friends and colleagues she hadn’t seen all together for quite some time. It felt homey and wonderful, exactly what she needed on Thanksgiving. Her mother had initially balked at her absence from their dinner table today, but the week she and Seven had spent at the Bloomington house more than made up for it. Her eyes traveled over the many faces, fastening on Seven last. Right away, Seven glanced up, and the light in her eyes sent a shiver through Kathryn’s body. But before she could make her way to her, B’Elanna was in her arms, her round belly nudging against Kathryn’s stomach. A moment later, she actually felt a kick, and laughed.

“Goodness, that’s a nice hello and how are you!” she exclaimed, laying a hand against B’Elanna’s stomach, only to feel a second kick. “This one’s as active as Miral was, I guess. And I didn’t even know for sure you were pregnant!”

B’Elanna shrugged. “We kept it low profile. Miral’s going into school, and we haven’t decided where we’ll be--” B’Elanna stopped speaking, just as Harry had, her eyes on the four pips.

Tom appeared behind his wife, one hand sliding against her back. “Pretty nice, huh? The admiral’s a captain again.”

Everyone in the room heard Tom, and there was a general exclamation from a dozen voices. They all came closer, leaving their seats to greet Kathryn. Seven, Beverly and Jean-Luc hung back a little, but Kathryn hugged the Doctor, Naomi, Samantha and Libby in quick succession as they patted her and congratulated her. Chakotay was there too, watching her with serious eyes, and they hugged briefly. Kathryn didn’t recognize the woman at his side, and held out her hand.

“Captain Kathryn Janeway,” she said, waiting for a reply.

“Dr. Sarah Russell,” the woman said. “It’s an honor to meet you. Though I was expecting an admiral rather than a captain.”

“You and everyone else here,” Kathryn said. “I assume you’re with--”

“Chakotay,” Sarah finished for her. “We’ll talk later, I don’t want to interrupt your celebration.”

Kathryn looked over at Chakotay—this woman seemed nice. Perhaps he’d finally made an appropriate choice. “Sounds good, I appreciate it.” With a nod to Sarah, she searched out Tuvok’s staid features and moved toward him. She patted his arm, keeping a respectful distance. “Good to see you, old friend. And you, T’Pel.”

“Always a pleasure, Captain,” T’Pel replied. Kathryn suspected there was a knowing smile behind her staid expression.

Tuvok’s eyebrow rose, and Kathryn grinned. He said, “I see you have been busy since your departure from Headquarters some weeks ago. I have to say that your recent actions have been… surprising.”

“Didn’t think I had it in me, Tuvok?”

“On the contrary. I only expected the changes sooner. I realized you would need time to recover from Voyager’s mission, but five years was far longer than I thought.”

“Figures,” Kathryn said. “You know me too well. I needed a little motivation from an outside source.”

“Indeed?” Tuvok replied.

“Yep. I think you’re familiar with her,” Kathryn said, easing out of the small circle that surrounded her, toward Seven, Jean-Luc and Beverly. “Hello, Beverly.” She gave her a quick hug, and turned to Seven. “And you…” She held out a hand, twining her fingers with Seven’s as she stepped close and pressed their cheeks together.

Seven’s breath was soft against her ear. “Hello, Kathryn.”

“Did you have any trouble with the turkeys?”

“None at all. I have significant experience with their preparation, unlike you. They will be exceptional.”

“Without a doubt,” Kathryn replied, hanging on to Seven’s hand, the metal fingertips smooth under her touch. She turned back to the group, some of whom were watching her with wide eyes and open mouths. “When do we eat?”

A few seconds passed before Harry replied, “Uh, not long now.” He nudged Libby, who started and closed her mouth.

“Right,” Libby added. “Why don’t you all have a seat at the table?”

Kathryn just nodded, and started forward with Seven’s hand still in hers. She was shortly interrupted by the Doctor. “Captain, allow me to introduce my date, Nicole Jefferson. She has been eager to meet you.”

“Of course,” Kathryn said, pausing. “Lovely to meet you.”

They shook hands while Seven explained Nicole’s profession. “Ms. Jefferson writes holoprograms and ‘moonlights’ as a Dabo girl on Deep Space 7.”

“How marvelous,” Kathryn replied. “How long have you two been seeing one another?”

“Eight months last week,” the Doctor replied. In a low voice, he continued, “I might ask you and Seven the same thing.”

Kathryn looked over at Seven, whose expression exuded an unmistakable sense of pride. “Three weeks, four days, seven hours. Approximately,” Seven added.

The Doctor grinned. “Mr. Paris,” he called out, and Tom glanced over. “You owe me 3 bottles of the best Bajoran Spring Wine you can find.” He took Nicole’s arm and nodded toward her. “Nicole is quite the fan. You’re welcome, dear.”

Nicole just smiled in reply. “Goody.”

Tom’s eyes narrowed as he watched them all. “Did I just—well, geez, hot dog! Somebody had better fill us in on what’s been going on with you, Captain.”

“I’d be happy to, Tom, as soon as someone puts some turkey on my plate. And don’t skimp on the mashed potatoes. Reg, what would you say to doing the honors with the bird?”

Reg shrugged his shoulders, but his grin belied his pleasure at the request. “Of course, Captain.”

“You deserve it,” she added, still grateful for Barclay’s belief in Voyager, his refusal to give up hope. “You’re as much a part of this crew, this family, as anyone here.”

There were no place cards at the table, but the group ended up sitting in the general arrangement they’d often taken in the briefing room, with a few exceptions. Seven made sure to have Kathryn next to her, with Beverly and Jean-Luc on her other side. Before Tom or anyone else could grill Kathryn or Seven on their romance, Beverly demanded to know the details of ceremony during which Kathryn had been rechristened a captain. Jean-Luc told the story of just the two of them, with Reg acting as a witness, as Commodore Caruthers placed the four pips back where they belonged. Seven’s hand found hers under the table, and Kathryn smiled as she held on tightly.

Tom chuckled, saying, “Yeah, that’s all well and good, but I’d rather hear more about this other recent development. How long did you say it’s been going on, Seven?”

Everyone stared at the pair of them, and Chakotay frowned. “What’s been going on?” he asked.

The Doctor piped up before anyone else. “The Captain and Seven have formed, shall we say, a romantic alliance.”

The blood drained from Chakotay’s face, but the rest of the table, including Chakotay’s date, broke out into grins. Tuvok nodded toward her in approval; she doubted it was unexpected, considering how well he knew her. Tom smacked Kathryn on the back from his seat next to her, and she coughed. “Way to go, Captain. I gotta say, I thought two would never get it together.”

Libby gaped at him. “Tom, you knew? Seven, you’ve been to our Thanksgivings for the past three years and you never said a word about carrying a torch for the Captain.”

Seven looked thoughtful, tilting her head. “I was not able to discuss it then. But I did… wish that things were different.”

“And I guess you didn’t tell anyone either, huh, Captain,” Harry said.

“No,” Kathryn replied firmly. “I—well, it doesn’t matter. The past is the past, and we’re all here together now, with nothing but good things ahead for all of us. Right?”

“That sounds like a toast,” B’Elanna declared. “Somebody pour the wine!”

“For everyone except you,” Tom chided.

“Oh please, I can have a sip. You’re always telling me it’s bad luck to toast with water anyway, Paris.” B’Elanna held up her empty glass.

Libby and Beverly poured for the table, and even Naomi got to have a little. Kathryn thought it was only fitting that the girl was able to celebrate with them all. Naomi looked thrilled to know that two of her favorite women were together, and Kathryn caught Sam winking at Seven surreptitiously. Seven hid a smirk.

“So,” Kathryn said quietly, leaning close to Seven. “That went well.”

“It could not have gone otherwise. You were correct; it was appropriate to announce to the group en masse.”

“There’s safety in numbers,” Kathryn reminded her. Before she lost her nerve, she glanced at Chakotay. He was gazing blankly at the empty place setting in front of him, while Sarah was deep in discussion with Samantha Wildman’s Ktarian husband. Chakotay seemed to sense her attention and looked up to meet her eyes. Unable to do anything else, Kathryn gave him a sad smile. He smiled back, his expression melancholy, almost mournful. Kathryn recognized the look as one she used to see in the mirror every morning—it spoke of settling. Settling for what, she didn’t exactly know. But she hoped for his sake, and especially for Sarah’s, that he would be able to move on from whatever loss he felt at that moment.

“Kathryn,” Seven said, breaking into the silence.

“Yes?”

“Your wine.”

Kathryn accepted the glass with a sigh, finding hope and more in Seven’s fathomless gaze. Over Seven’s shoulder, she saw Jean-Luc stand, holding his glass aloft. His voice rang out, clear and strong, in a toast she wondered how long he’d been saving.

_“Come, my friends, 'Tis not too late to seek a newer world._  
Push off, and sitting well in order smite  
The sounding furrows; for my purpose holds  
To sail beyond the sunset, and the baths  
Of all the western stars, until I die....

_…Tho' much is taken, much abides; and tho'_  
We are not now that strength which in old days  
Moved earth and heaven; that which we are, we are;  
One equal temper of heroic hearts,  
Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will  
To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield.”

He turned to Kathryn, and his smile was one of pure understanding. This was a man who knew her heart, who had since the day they’d met. “Captain, I wish you Godspeed on your future journey, and the same to those who may join you,” he added, surveying all the familiar faces around the table.

“Here, here,” echoed everyone, until Tom spoke up. “Speaking of future journeys, Captain, have any open spots on your crew manifest?”

Seven’s eyebrows rose when Kathryn turned toward her for a moment. “Perhaps,” Kathryn replied. “Interested, Tom?”

B’Elanna and Tom looked at each other. “Yep,” B’Elanna said. “If you’re open to families.”

“I’d like to know that too,” Libby said. “Just out of curiosity, of course.” Kathryn saw Harry glance toward her in pleasurable surprise.

Seven’s hand took its place once more on Kathryn’s thigh. “I am, in fact. Nothing’s set in stone, but it’s likely to be an exploration vessel, populated by Starfleet officers and civilian contractors. And their families.” The Elysium was also going to be one of the largest ships in Starfleet, second only to the Enterprise. She would have her work cut out for her choosing a senior staff, but considering the greedy look on some faces around the dinner table, it wouldn’t be as challenging as she expected.

“It sounds like quite the adventure you have in store,” the Doctor said. “I, for one, can hardly wait to discover what the next chapter holds for you. And for all of us.” Nicole leaned toward him, and their shoulders brushed sweetly as they shared a secret smile.

“I agree,” Seven said, her voice soft in Kathryn’s ear.

Kathryn looked up into her eyes, utterly grateful at that moment for all Seven had given her. “Me too,” Kathryn said, touching her glass to Seven’s. “Thank you, Seven.”

Seven’s brow furrowed. “For what?”

Kathryn simply shook her head, overwhelmed by the depth of her gratitude, and her love. “For everything.”

**The end**

Credit: Jean-Luc paraphrases two stanzas of Alfred, Lord Tennyson's Ulysses. 


End file.
